SOB A FACE ESCURA DA GUERRA
by Tais-e-Jess
Summary: Há muitos anos, uma profecia foi revelada. Nela se dizia que o mal nunca descansa, sempre persegue. Ele se reflete na face da guerra. Na face cadavérica e cruel do bruxo que tem o coração tão negro quanto as vestes que ocultam seu ser. Ele está sedento por ver cada pedaço do mundo se encher de dor. Há esperança. Um escolhido. E ambos travam uma luta onde a morte é a única inimiga.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 -**

Por mais que estivesse preparado para aquele momento, Harry jamais poderia reagir bem diante do noivado de Rony. Aquele pedido parecia ser tão distante, que ele acabara se acomodando à situação, e agora, não podia impedir que a mulher que amava fosse se casar com seu melhor amigo. E por conta dessa certeza, sentia-se sufocado, irritado. Queria gritar, mas não podia, então tudo que conseguira depois dos votos e das promessas, fora caminhar rapidamente para fora da casa. O ar frio da noite enchera seus pulmões, e quando o expulsara, a névoa se formara densa esquentando seu rosto. Não tinha o direito de se sentir assim, mas não podia evitar. Deveria ficar contente, mas só conseguia pensar no seu amor egoísta. Só conseguia pensar que estava perdendo a própria chance de ser feliz.

Após passar mais tempo ao lado de Hermione, "descobrira" o quanto incrível ela era, e esses momentos contribuíram para que se apaixonasse muito rápido, elevando a amizade dos dois a outro nível. Adorava o jeito que ela lhe olhava, e o jeito que o repreendia por alguma coisa, principalmente quando estava tão certa. Era um misto de divertimento e razão que apenas ele reconhecia. O seu sorriso era encantador, sua voz paciente e melodiosa, e eram essas coisas pequenas que o atraíam imensamente. Não era apenas a inteligência ou a aparência. Por isso, era impossível não passar boa parte do dia pensando nela, mesmo sabendo que era errado. Que agora ela era noiva de Rony.

Caminhou para mais longe da Toca, pois não queria ouvir os risos e as felicitações ao casal. Não quando desejava estar ali dentro, ao lado de Hermione. Mas ainda que desejasse tal coisa tinha que se conformar, porque não fora ele quem a havia conquistado. Era só um amigo e assim permaneceria, mas se tivesse tido a chance de fazer com que ela se apaixonasse, com certeza não iria hesitar, mesmo que Rony sofresse no processo, pois podia dizer que a conhecia melhor, e não via brilho nenhum no olhar castanho que tanto admirava quando o assunto envolvia aquele relacionamento.

Respirou fundo novamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, percebendo somente agora que saíra sem casaco...

\- Você já é um homem feito, mas preciso sempre pensar nos detalhes? É como se ainda fosse um garotinho e quisesse sair na neve para jogar quadribol. - Lily disse de modo gentil, ao caminhar até o filho que sorrira fino. Apenas sua mãe para notaria que estivera agoniado desde que Rony anunciara o noivado, e que estava ali fora, congelando, por não poder suportar àquele sentimento. Então entregou o casaco grosso a ele, e o beijou no rosto. - Você parece bastante infeliz... Rony e Hermione vão se casar.

\- E quem disse que não estou feliz? Meus amigos vão se casar. Claro que estou contente. - Harry mentiu enquanto forçava um sorriso ao vestir o casaco que Lily lhe entregara. Aquela resposta poderia ser convincente para o próprio Rony, Luna ou até mesmo para Gina, sua ex-namorada. Mas convencer a própria mãe disso era inútil. Ela cruzou os braços, o olhando de modo curioso enquanto esperava por uma resposta verdadeira. Porque sabia que tudo que o filho dizia era o oposto do que sentia. - Rony e Hermione merecem esse casamento... Não acha?

\- Talvez... Todos merecem a chance de serem felizes com as pessoas que amam, Harry. - respondeu sendo sincera ao fitar o rapaz que tentou esboçar outro sorriso sem sucesso, pois essa ideia não se encaixava a ele mesmo. Lily suspirou fundo, e sorriu, tocando-o no rosto. - Não adianta mentir para mim, querido. Eu seria uma boa legilimente se tivesse investido no ramo, mas antes de tudo, sou sua mãe e não preciso escavar sua mente para adivinhar o que está pensando e o que está sentindo. Está bem claro para mim que não está feliz. Ora, eu vejo como olha pra ela, como sorri para Hermione... - rira brevemente. - Você é como seu pai, não sabe ser nada discreto.

\- Dizem que só herdei a cor dos seus olhos, não é mesmo? - ele indagou em um longo suspiro após terminar de fechar seu casaco. Observou os olhos ternos da mãe enquanto o fitava e sentia os carinhos dela em seu rosto. Durante todo esse tempo se empenhou em não deixar-se levar pelo que sentia por Hermione. Tentara manter tudo apenas na amizade e aceitar que ela estava feliz com Rony. Mas cada dia ao lado da morena era suficiente para envolver-se cada vez mais. E por isso, mantinha esse sentimento sufocado no peito. Embora não tivesse feito o suficiente para esconder isso de Lily. - Ela vai se casar. O que mais posso fazer? E que tipo de amigo eu seria me interferindo nisso? Rony a ama.

\- E já parou para se perguntar se Hermione o ama também? Se ela é feliz nesse relacionamento? - Lily questionou diretamente, enquanto o filho erguia a sobrancelha. Por diversas vezes, ela tentara enxergar alguma felicidade ou euforia nos gestos de Hermione, mas não conseguira. Seu dom de observar as pessoas, sem usar qualquer tipo de magia, era tão bom quanto. E apenas distinguia o quanto ela se esforçava para manter uma pose cordata e obediente às circunstâncias. Porque estava claro para ela, que a moça apenas queria se libertar de tudo isso e talvez seu filho pudesse ajuda-la nesse processo. - Porque não é isso que eu vejo, Harry. Você não seria um amigo ruim se lutasse pelo que quer.

\- Por acaso está me encorajando a destruir um possível casamento? - indagou com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, vendo a ruiva a sua frente assentir de forma cúmplice, fazendo com que ele risse ao abraçá-la. - Você é cruel, Sra. Potter. - Harry disse ao beijá-la na testa. Podia se sentir sortudo por ter um relacionamento tão maravilhoso com os pais. E apesar de toda a guerra que acontecia e de Voldemort tentar alcançá-los, Harry faria de tudo para protegê-los. Assim como faria pelos amigos e, principalmente, por Hermione. - Nunca questionei essa possibilidade. Eu não sei. Hermione parece tão feliz ao lado dele que, mesmo sendo forçado, parece ser convincente. Pensei que depois de Gina não me envolveria com mais ninguém tão cedo, mas me enganei...

\- Acho que seu único relacionamento sério foi e ainda é com Hermione, também já parou para pensar nisso? - indagou de modo divertido, enquanto Harry ria brevemente. Passara um bom tempo distante de Hermione, mas depois que ela se aproximara por conta da amizade intensa, fora inevitável que essa aproximação não o alcançasse também. E o resto fora questão de tempo. A amava como não havia amado nenhuma outra, nem mesmo no auge de seu namoro com Gina, quando a paixão era forte. - Você faria um bem a si e aos outros também, querido. Imagine viver uma vida sem que tenha planejado, fingindo sentir algo que não sente? Estaria fazendo muito mais por seus amigos, estaria livrando-os de um casamento desastroso e de uma vida infeliz. Se insistir com Hermione, vai se surpreender com o que vai descobrir...

\- Não posso dizer que nunca vou agir quanto a isso, mas acho que agora não é o melhor momento. - Harry disse ao olhar para a mãe, que lhe sorrira como forma de encorajá-lo, mesmo sabendo que quanto mais cedo ele agisse, melhor seria. Deixara o noivado acontecer, se chegasse o casamento, talvez as chances dele sumissem para sempre. Então afagou os cabelos desgrenhados do filho, que eram como os de James. Uma marca somente deles. - Preciso ter certeza de que Hermione arriscaria jogar tudo isso para o alto e ousar ter alguma coisa comigo. Vou me sentir um idiota se me declarar e ouvir algo que me deixaria arrasado. - voltou seus olhos para os de Lily e a beijou carinhosamente no rosto. - Mas obrigado pelo conselho. Meu pai tem razão em dizer que você é a melhor.

\- Eu disse que ele não é nada discreto, e é um pouco exagerado também. Só quero o que é melhor para você, Harry... E eu sei que vai fazer a coisa certa, independente do que seja certo para os outros. Apenas não demore, está bem? Se deixar para mais tarde pode ser que nunca aconteça. - ela falou o beijando novamente no rosto, então se afastou um pouco. - E cuidado com o frio, você pode se resfriar. Não demore a entrar também... Eu te amo, filho.

\- Eu também, mãe. - Harry riu enquanto a observava se afastar. Era até engraçado pensar que durante a guerra travada entre a Ordem da Fênix e o Ministério da Magia contra Voldemort, sua mãe lhe pedira apenas para tomar cuidado com o frio. E isso o fazia perceber que eram naqueles pequenos detalhes que ela se preocupava e zelava por ele. E queria muito experimentar tudo isso com Hermione um dia. Mesmo que em parte já sentisse. Ainda não se esquecera das sensações que ela despertara em seu corpo quando o abraçara daquele jeito forte e carinhoso quando voltara da última batalha em um vilarejo trouxa. Era um misto de angústia desesperadora e alívio imenso por ele ter voltado. E somente agora percebera que aquela era a resposta que precisava para ousar. Rony iria perdoá-lo um dia, mas precisava arriscar. Precisava saber se teria a mulher que amava para si um dia.

* * *

As masmorras do outro lado da mansão mergulhavam no mais absoluto silêncio. E apesar de haver vários comensais e aliados do lorde das trevas ali presentes, ninguém se atrevera a emitir qualquer som ou dizer qualquer coisa. Ninguém ousava interromper o momento de deleite que _ele_ experimentava naquele instante por seus planos mais recentes não terem dado certo. Mais uma tentativa de tomar o Ministério da Magia havia dado falhado. E agora, cabia a ele punir os responsáveis pelo fiasco que o impedira de obter o poder absoluto do mundo bruxo.

Caminhou pelo centro do salão em que estava observando o corpo trêmulo e ao mesmo tempo apavorado do homem estirado no chão. Nagini o acompanhava em qualquer passo que dava, mostrando que não eram apenas bruxos que o seguiam. E ao lado do homem estendido no chão, Draco Malfoy olhava para seu mestre de modo receoso, mesmo que soubesse que ele não o culpava por tudo que acontecera. Apesar de ser seu braço direito atualmente, Voldemort lhe dera uma missão da qual ele executara muito bem. Estavam com o vice-ministro bem ali, no meio de todos. E embora não fosse o próprio ministro da magia, era alguém próximo o suficiente dele. E aquelas informações, seriam por hora, suficientes.

O modo como seu pai idolatrava o lorde das trevas, de certa forma, o aborrecia. E havia sido prudente manter-se afastado para chegar ao cargo em que tanto ambicionara. Além de ser um Malfoy, estar do lado certo daquela batalha o deixava em segurança. Nenhum comensal ousava questionar ou enfrentar a autoridade daquele em quem Voldemort tanto confiava. Por isso, Draco tinha regalias que nenhum outro comensal ali possuía. Tão pouco Bellatrix Lestrange. E a grande carga de conhecimento em magia das trevas, que lhe fazia ser tão temido, fora Voldemort quem lhe ensinara. Por isso manter-se-ia ao lado dele, independente do que pudesse acontecer.

\- Deixei ordens claras de que queria James Potter aqui no lugar deste lixo. - a voz fria e cruel de Voldemort ecoou pelo salão, enquanto ele olhava enojado para o homem que agonizava no chão. Aquela tortura estava sendo demais para ele. E se havia alguém depois do lorde que sabia torturar alguém, esse era Draco Malfoy. O rosto pálido e quase cadavérico do superior voltou-se para o loiro ao seu lado. - Onde houve as falhas, Draco? Adoraria muito punir aquele que ousou me decepcionar.

\- Não seria prudente milorde, boa parte desse bando de patéticos falhou. - o comensal respondeu se movendo astuto, pelo cômodo de paredes frias e de pedra. O teto era muito alto e protegido por feitiços, e lá quase no topo, podia-se ver a luz fraca da lua. Parecia a qualquer um que o lugar fora projetado exatamente para isso. Para que seus ocupantes jamais tornassem a ver alguma luz de esperança. Muitos morreram ali e muitos mais ainda morreriam até que Voldemort tivesse triunfo e poder absoluto. O olhar azul de Draco era perfurante, e não esboçava sentimento algum. A não ser pela frustração. Sentia-se imensamente irritado por seu plano ter sido tão mal executado. - Se formos puni-los com a morte, que é o que merecem, perderemos todos os idiotas que beijam nossos pés. Fomos cautelosos até demais... Sutileza faz parte do plano, mas ferocidade também. Não somos conhecidos por sermos piedosos! - emendou erguendo sua varinha e no momento seguinte um grito doloroso retumbara nas masmorras.

\- Sabe fazer ecoar uma bonita melodia, Draco. - Voldemort esboçou um sorriso satisfeito enquanto observava o homem estirado no chão agonizar e gritar de dor. Tudo isso era o que alimentava sua sede de ganhar a guerra. Ver todos seus adversários implorando por suas vidas entre gemidos e lágrimas, todos aos seus pés, era o objetivo maior. Por isso queria cada um dos Potter ali, onde estava aquele imprestável e inútil subalterno. Suspirou levemente, voltando-se para o comensal. - Não me enganei ao confiar em você. Tem razão quanto a perdermos tempo e aliados se punirmos todos esses idiotas. Alguma novidade do Ministério? Eles estão enfraquecidos?

\- O mesmo de sempre, o ministro está tentando se equiparar em termos de força. Mandou alguns homens de confiança a lugares distintos para recrutar pessoas, mas a maioria delas está aterrorizada demais para lutar. Somos melhores, e somos mais... Uma hora milorde, eles vão cair de vez. Só temos que ter paciência e escolher melhor quem vamos usar no nosso jogo. - Draco informou rapidamente, mas depois passaria todas as informações que havia conseguido com seus diversos informantes. Não era difícil coagir as pessoas, fosse com um feitiço, uma ameaça ou uma promessa de um terço de poder. Havia algo dentro delas que as incitavam a lhe obedecer. Medo ou ambição, não importava, tudo que era mais importante seria o alcance de seus anseios.

\- Esperançosos e prepotentes. - o homem de rosto ofídico riu de modo breve e sem importância. Parando no centro do salão e olhando para o homem retesado no chão. Sentiu Nagini deslizar por entre seus pés e se enrolar em suas pernas como modo de buscar segurança. Muitas vezes os planos contra seus adversários tinham sucesso. E na maioria, ele e seus comensais saíam vitoriosos e com um número menor de bruxos para duelarem. Por isso, ficava tão irado quando alguma estratégia dava errado. Como aquela de tentar invadir o Ministério, que fracassara logo no início, mas o fracasso lhe trouxera Coleman Francis e de certa forma tudo isso fora favorável. Olhou para seu comensal de confiança e apontou para o vice-ministro. – Fez com que abrisse a boca? Porque julgando pela invalidez, você acabou com ele, Draco. - comentou com certo desdém, fazendo os demais comensais rir.

\- Eu sempre consigo fazer com que eles abram a boca. Francis não é tão durão quanto pensa. É um fracote chorão. – zombou, o fitando de cima. As horas que passara torturando o homem, não apenas com feitiços, foram suficientes para que ele lhe contasse praticamente tudo que precisava saber, e tudo que ele próprio já sabia. Não era muito, mas o bastante para que começassem a agilizar seus planos. Se não poderiam tomar o Ministério ainda, poderiam tomar outros lugares importantes, como Hogwarts. Assustar crianças e professores seria divertido, mas não mais que encontrar as peças que fariam o poder chegar até eles rapidamente. E a cada passo dado, enfraqueceriam seus oponentes. - Acho que precisamos conversar a sós, milorde...

\- Vocês o ouviram. - Voldemort disse em alto e bom som para os demais comensais no salão. Fazendo com que todos olhassem surpresos para eles, ao centro. O lorde das trevas nunca aceitava uma ordem direta de algum de seus seguidores. Era sempre ele quem ditava as regras. Mas naquele momento, estava atendendo as palavras do jovem a sua frente. Ele percorreu os olhos brancos pelo local, gritando com todos. - Saiam daqui. Precisamos conversar a sós. – então acompanhou cada um deixar o salão. Exceto Bellatrix, que parara à porta. Ainda era visível sua indignação por Voldemort preferir confiar em Draco Malfoy ao invés dela, que sempre estivera ao seu lado e o idolatrava como ideal de caráter. - Saia! – ríspido, ordenara para a bruxa ao jogá-la para fora do salão. Suspirando de modo cansado quando ficaram apenas os três, e Nagini, aos seus pés. - Me informe, Draco...

\- Francis falou de algo que o ministro está procurando. Ele está buscando algo que Dumbledore deixou como uma espécie de trunfo... - o comensal disse, logo que vira estarem realmente sozinhos. Divertia-se todas as vezes que via o olhar desolado e enfurecido de Bellatrix, e se orgulhava, não pela confiança que ganhava, mas pelo poder que obtinha sendo o braço direito de Voldemort. Com isso poderia chegar mais longe do que seu pai e isso para ele era uma questão de honra. - Acho que esse trunfo tem relação com o que você também busca milorde. O Potter colocou todos os funcionários do alto escalão do Ministério para procurar por certos objetos, que para mim não tem utilidade nenhuma, o que de fato me intrigou muito. O que suas mentes mais brilhantes estão fazendo, trabalhando incessantemente nisso? E além do mais, Francis disse algo sobre... _horcruxs_...

\- Aquele maldito velho nem depois de morto me deixa em paz. - o lorde das trevas praguejou. Mas não de modo alto e furioso, muito pelo contrário. Era como se achasse interessante e divertido, todos os obstáculos que encontrava diante de seu caminho. Nagini abandonou suas pernas, começando a cercar o homem estirado no chão, fazendo com que ele gemesse apavorado pelo tamanho da serpente. E o fato das _horcruxs_ também preocupava Voldemort. Quanto mais avançavam, mais ele corria riscos e não podia permitir isso. - Nagini, pare de brincar com o jantar. - a repreendeu em sua casual linguagem de cobra, ouvindo um som do animal que o fizera menear a cabeça e voltar-se para Draco. - O que ele sabe sobre as _horcruxs_?

\- Você pode se tornar mortal... É isso mesmo? - Draco perguntou de forma direta, surpreendendo Voldemort com sua pergunta. Jamais imaginara que alguém além dele descobrisse tal detalhe e que isso pudesse colocar seu poder em risco. Até mesmo sua vida imortal. Ficara um minuto pensativo, e tudo que se ouvia na masmorra eram os sons costumeiros: a água que se infiltrava por entre algumas pedras e caía sem parar. Nagini e seu barulho traiçoeiro. Os murmúrios de algumas pessoas que estavam ali, presas, assim como os gemidos de Francis ainda no chão. - Eles sabem que você dividiu sua alma em alguns pedaços, o velhote disse a eles. E disse também, algo sobre a profecia que o liga a Harry Potter.

\- Tive que me prevenir de qualquer incidente, Draco. Sabia que iriam tentar me aniquilar assim que tentasse tomar o poder do mundo bruxo e torná-lo ainda melhor, por isso fiz o que fiz. Mas imagine você que sangues-ruins e trouxas vivam entre nós, como se fossem nossos iguais. Isso é inaceitável. - Voldemort comentou com asco, vendo o comensal esboçar uma careta como forma de concordar com suas palavras. O lorde abaixou seu olhar para Nagini, que tremelicava sua língua vez ou outra diante do bruxo no chão. - Só não imaginava que Harry Potter pudesse cruzar meu caminho um dia. - voltou-se para Draco, se aproximando dele e segurando seu braço esquerdo. Puxando a manga de sua capa para cima, revelando a marca negra tatuada ali. - Vai trazer o Potter até mim. E não o mate. Quero ter a honra de fazer pessoalmente, pois é isso que a profecia diz. Apenas o traga para mim.

\- Vai ser um prazer, milorde... Sempre quis acabar com o Potter, e nada melhor do que vê-lo fazer isso. - respondeu, sentindo a marca queimar em seu braço, mas não esboçara dor alguma. Já estava acostumado, e isso não o incomodava mais. Voldemort sorrira. Não fora uma má ideia investir em Draco, torná-lo um homem de sua confiança, porque todos os outros falharam antes dele, tanto que se encontrava daquele jeito, tentando ser quem fora. E por mais que estivesse satisfeito por isso, não hesitaria em tirar qualquer coisa de seu caminho, ainda mais alguém que sabia tanto sobre si.

* * *

Aquela noite havia sido cheia de surpresas para ela, porque assim como todos, Hermione não esperava que Rony fosse pedi-la em casamento, nem que arquitetasse algo tão admirável. Para ele as coisas eram tão simples e práticas, que ela realmente não acreditava que aquela ideia havia sido do ruivo. A proposta lhe deixara sem reação no primeiro momento, ainda mais quando fitara os olhos verdes de Harry. O seu silêncio dera suspense aos demais, mas a ela, era como se um abismo ainda maior houvesse se instalado entre a realidade e o amor que nutria pelo amigo, agora ainda mais inalcançável.

Por tanto tempo fora apaixonada por Harry, sempre cuidara dele de forma velada e nunca pudera lhe dizer o quanto ele era importante. E tais coisas teriam que ser escondidas ainda mais em seu peito, porque Rony iria ser seu marido. Não o amava com a mesma intensidade, mas o respeitava, e por isso aceitara se casar. Todos esperavam que o fizesse, então não tivera outra escolha. Estaria diante de um compromisso para a vida toda e jamais viveria os seus sonhos. Harry nunca seria seu.

Respirou fundo, forçando um sorriso enquanto se situava na conversa animada de Gina com alguns convidados, enquanto Molly se despedia de outros. Para uma noiva, Hermione não se sentia muito feliz, tal como Lily havia percebido. Despedira-se também, e vira a sogra seguir para a cozinha acompanhada de boa parte do restante dos convidados mais íntimos para uma última rodada de doces, café e chá. Rony cochilava no sofá, e ela ficara um instante o observando. Queria pensar que seria feliz, que a vida trataria de lhe conformar, mas não era bem isso que imaginava ao fitá-lo. O amor de Rony não seria o bastante para os dois, mas não tinha coragem suficiente para se libertar dessa obrigação.

\- Deve estar exausta depois de tudo que aconteceu essa noite. - a voz grave e masculina atrás de si, fizera com que cada parte do corpo de Hermione se arrepiasse e estremecesse por senti-lo tão perto. Era completamente o oposto do que sentia quando o noivo estava igualmente perto ou falava de modo tão terno e atencioso. Virou-se para o moreno, esboçando um pequeno sorriso quando o viu com duas canecas de chocolate quente e creme, nas mãos. Ele lhe oferecera uma, pegando o casaco dela pendurado ao lado da porta, indicando a saída. - Vamos lá fora? - sugeriu, abrindo a porta com a outra mão livre, acompanhando-a até ali. Deixou sua caneca sobre o cercado da frente, abrindo o casaco, se oferecendo para ajudá-la a se vestir.

\- Obrigada, Harry... Hoje está mesmo muito frio. - Hermione comentou corando intensamente. Por mais que evitasse tal coisa, nunca conseguia se manter totalmente natural ao lado dele. Sentia-se tão bem quando estava com Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia mal, exatamente porque embora estivesse perto, a situação a deixava muito, muito longe. O auror com certeza seria feliz com outra pessoa, tão diferente do que seria com ela quando se casasse com Rony. Sorriu, quando os olhos verdes repousaram em si novamente, e seu coração batera depressa. - Mas você é quem deve estar cansado... Depois de todo o trabalho no Ministério, e das viagens que faz, tem que aguentar um jantar longo como esse, cheio de pessoas fazendo alvoroço...

\- Posso te garantir que essa não foi a parte mais difícil do meu dia. - ele comentou com um pequeno sorriso, mantendo seu olhar preso ao castanho e intenso da amiga a sua frente. Queria confessar que depois de tudo que passou naquele dia, o momento mais difícil dele fora quando Hermione dissera "sim" após Rony pedi-la em casamento e eles comemorarem com um beijo, que o obrigou a se retirar da mesa. E por mais que a conversa com a mãe houvesse sido mais recente que seu ressentimento, ainda não tinha forças para agir de forma tão rápida ao ponto de assustar Hermione com seus sentimentos. - Há muito tempo não sei o que é estar cansado, sabe? Parece que minha vida está no automático desde que Vold... Você-Sabe-Quem... - corrigiu-se quando ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para repreendê-lo. - Anunciou que quer minha cabeça em uma bandeja de ouro.

\- Não gosto de pensar nisso, embora seja impossível diante de tudo que está acontecendo com a gente. De um dia para o outro as coisas viraram uma bagunça, e eu tenho medo, principalmente por você. Você-Sabe-Quem está te caçando, e não há um só momento em que eu não pense se está bem, se está seguro. – confessou um tanto angustiada e sem se conter, porque não aguentava mais guardar isso também. Bebericou um pouco do chocolate quente, enquanto ouvia o suspiro longo de Harry.

\- Eu sei me cuidar, Mione. Acha que vou deixar Você-Sabe-Quem colocar as mãos em mim tão facilmente? - Harry disse com um pequeno e divertido sorriso. Mas tudo isso fora usado para conter o desejo que tivera de beijá-la depois de ouvir daqueles lábios tão rosados, o quanto ela se preocupava consigo. E era isso que seu coração clamava desde que se descobrira apaixonado por Hermione. Que ela sentisse algo tão intenso e verdadeiro ao ponto de fazê-lo cometer uma loucura. - Sei que o que digo não é o suficiente para acalmar ninguém, muito menos minha mãe, mas não vou simplesmente me render. - levou um marshmallow à boca, desviando seu olhar para a caneca em suas mãos. Aquele assunto poderia ser difícil para ele, mas tratando-se de Voldemort, Harry sempre fora reservado, afinal sua vida estava atrelada a existência dele. - Fiquei feliz por Rony finalmente ter virado homem e tomado coragem para pedi-la em casamento.

\- Você ficou feliz? - Hermione indagou forçando um novo sorriso. O fizera sempre naquela noite, mas ironicamente, quando estava com o auror não precisava disso. No entanto, ao ouvir aquele comentário, não tivera outra saída. Não poderia enganar-se daquela forma, porque além de Rony nenhum outro homem conseguiria amá-la. Ainda mais Harry que podia ter a mulher que quisesse a qualquer hora. Os olhos castanhos dela adquiriram um brilho diferente, eram tristes, e fora inevitável que Harry não pensasse na conversa que tivera com sua mãe horas antes. Então assentiu não muito certo disso. - Acho que Rony não deveria ter sido tão precipitado. Não estamos num bom momento para festas... Temos que nos focar em outras coisas.

\- Rony fez isso porque te ama. - comentou com pesar ao desviar seus olhos de Hermione. Também teria feito o mesmo se não tivesse sido tão idiota e se declarado a tempo. Mas as coisas aconteceram rápido demais. E quando se dera conta de que estava apaixonado pela amiga, já era tarde. No entanto, mesmo que as palavras de Lily o incentivassem, de certa forma, Harry decidira ser criterioso. Mas isso não significava que não iria lutar. - Como minha mãe sempre diz, não existe um momento certo para mostrar o que sentimos para alguém. Só tem que ser sincero. - sorriu ao fitar os olhos âmbar de um modo intenso que a deixara corada.

\- Eu devo só por hoje discordar da sua mãe... Há momentos certos sim, Harry, e às vezes, deixamos passar. - ela comentou desviando também o olhar. Seu coração doía ao pensar nisso, que talvez pudesse ter tido um momento decisivo em sua vida que poderia ter mudado tudo, mas que não acontecera. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e Hermione mordeu o lábio.

Harry respirou fundo, sentindo o ar gélido da noite entrar em seus pulmões outra vez. Então deixou sua caneca de chocolate sobre o cercado de madeira. Durante todo o tempo que estivera ali com Hermione, tentara ignorar a joia dourada com um pequeno diamante que ela tinha na mão direita. E fizera o mesmo ao se aproximar dela. Surpreendendo-a, quando levou a mão em sua bochecha rosada, secando uma lágrima que havia percorrido sua face, vendo-a fechar os olhos lentamente.

\- Olha pra mim, Mione. – murmurou, ao passo em que o coração de ambos batia num mesmo ritmo frenético, por conta daquela aproximação. Principalmente o dele, por poder tocar a pele feminina tão macia e contemplar o olhar doce, quando Hermione atendera seu pedido. - Você o ama? Sei que aceitou o pedido de casamento, mas... O ama o suficiente para imaginar passar o resto da sua vida ao lado dele?

Hermione prendera a respiração e o olhou dentro dos olhos. Não pudera evitar aquela imensa vontade de contar tudo o que sentia. De dizer que não amava Rony, que jamais o faria, apenas sentia um amor fraternal por ele, e que amava outro homem. E que esse homem era gentil e corajoso, e que daria a vida por ele. Esta mesma vida que tantas vezes fantasiara ao seu lado. Mas tudo isso não poderia ser dito por que julgava ter perdido seu momento há muito tempo atrás, além disso, não queria constranger Harry com sua declaração. E embora tivesse medo, não o tinha para derramar suas lágrimas.

\- Sim, eu... Eu o amo. Rony é o homem que eu mereço, ele que vai estar ao meu lado, é apenas isso. - ela disse chorosa, desejando mais do que nunca que sua vida fosse diferente. - Mas e você... Não imagina passar o resto da vida com alguém? Gina parece não ter encontrado outra pessoa depois que vocês terminaram. Talvez ela ainda sinta algo.

\- Gina e eu, juntos, somos um desastre em escalas maiores, Mione. Deu certo no começo, tivemos bons momentos, mas... Não dá mais. Eu não a amo. - disse ao forçar um pequeno sorriso e suspirar entre ele. Pensara que a resposta de Hermione pudesse levá-lo a se declarar e impedir a loucura que seria se ela se casasse com Rony. Mas aquelas palavras haviam levado suas esperanças embora. Mesmo que elas tivessem sido precisas o suficiente para que ele acreditasse, Hermione havia dito que o amava. E a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela não diria algo assim em vão. Terminou de secar as lágrimas do rosto dela. E sem nenhum convite a envolveu em seus braços. Apreciando o encaixe perfeito de seus corpos, enquanto a beijava na testa. - Sabe o quanto Gina é louca e imprevisível. Já a livrei de encrencas várias vezes. E agora a pouco a vi sair para uma missão não oficial. Com certeza não daria certo.

\- Mas tenho certeza de que vai encontrar alguém que o faça feliz, assim como você também irá fazer essa pessoa a mais feliz. - a morena murmurou rindo brevemente e de forma nervosa, estava tão desnorteada que achava sua própria situação engraçada e difícil.

Queria muito ser a mulher que Harry escolheria, queria estar sempre ali, nos braços dele. Porque aquele abraço lhe dava uma segurança muito grande, e aquecia seu coração de uma maneira maravilhosa. E de certa forma sentia-se amada por ele, mesmo que não fosse o amor que almejava com tanta força. E por isso, estaria contente quando outra mulher ocupasse aquele lugar.

* * *

Seu ânimo não era para festas naquela noite. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia esgotado por executar tantas missões ao longo do dia, seu sangue fervia em ansiedade pelo seguinte. Queria que logo amanhecesse para cumprir a missão que o lorde das trevas lhe concedera. Bastava lembrar-se dela para sentir a marca negra formigar em seu braço esquerdo. Empenhar-se-ia ao máximo para colocar as mãos em Harry Potter e levá-lo até seu mestre, independente de estar ou não de ressaca para isso.

Encostou-se contra a sacada atrás de si, sentindo a brisa gélida bater contra seu corpo, enquanto seu copo se enchia novamente devido a um feitiço. Não queria estar naquela festa, negociando com bruxos influentes e convencendo-os a passarem para o lado vitorioso da guerra antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas ele era o único homem capaz o bastante para ter a confiança de Voldemort. E mesmo que conversar com poucas pessoas tivesse sido chato e exaustivo para ele, tinha certeza de que seu mestre ficaria satisfeito ao tomar conhecimento da lista com os nomes de seus novos aliados.

Revirou os olhos de modo cansado quando vira um grupo seleto de mulheres com os olhos fixos nele. Como se estivessem prontas para devorá-lo a qualquer momento. Algumas nem mesmo se importavam com a presença dos maridos ali, e comprometidas ou não, eram o comensal seu principal alvo. E para Draco Malfoy, aquele lance de "conseguir tudo fácil" já tinha ficado desgastante. Por mais que aquelas mulheres fossem atraentes e do seu nível, precisava de uma aventura. Algo que o fizesse se esquecer por um momento do peso que carregava sobre os ombros, e que o tirasse do sério. Afinal, seu status lhe dava o direito de poder tudo. Só bastava encontrar alguém interessante...

Praguejou baixo quando viu Pansy seguindo em sua direção. Ela também fazia parte do grupo de comensais da morte, mas estava longe de ser alguém da confiança do lorde das trevas. Ela era apenas uma das peças descartáveis dele, pois muitas vezes falhava em alguma missão. E se não fosse por Draco, com certeza já estaria morta há muito tempo.

Tomou um longo gole de seu uísque de fogo, enquanto observava o corpo esguio de Pansy coberto pelo tecido negro e decotado. Tivera momentos divertidos com ela, era verdade, mas ainda desejava algo diferente. Ela já não podia lhe satisfazer.

\- Soube que o terceiro andar está proibido. Você sempre gostou do proibido... - Pansy sorriu de modo malicioso ao se aproximar mais de Draco, colocando sua taça sobre o mármore, usando as mãos livres para acariciar seu peitoral firme. Mas quando ela lhe dera um pequeno espaço, o comensal avistou alguém mais adiante que de imediato lhe chamou atenção. Chamaria atenção de qualquer homem ali presente, tanto que era bajulada por vários deles enquanto caminhava lentamente. A mulher tinha os cabelos vermelhos, levemente cacheados nas pontas, até a cintura. O vestido vinho revelava a tez alva de suas costas entre a cascata ruiva. E não soube por que, mas sentira-se imensamente atraído e ansioso para tê-la. Fora como se algo dentro dele houvesse despertado. - Vamos nos divertir? - a voz de Pansy o acordou de seus devaneios.

\- Pensei em arranjar outras maneiras de me divertir essa noite, e com certeza não vai ser com você, Pansy. - dissera diretamente, pois sabia que se tentasse despistar, talvez a bruxa entendesse de outra forma, e de maneira nenhuma gostaria que ela frustrasse os seus planos recentes. Retirou as mãos dela com certa rigidez e brusquidão, revigorando seu desejo de não permanecer ali na companhia da comensal. Pansy bufou, abrindo a boca para repreendê-lo, mas ele fora mais rápido. - Não tenho paciência para você hoje, nem estou tão carente assim, então vá procurar algo mais útil para fazer, como arranjar um jeito de não falhar na sua próxima missão. Fique de olhos abertos Parkinson, o lorde das trevas também gosta de torturar comensais.

Pansy ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto o observava se afastar. Draco pouco se importava se havia sido rude ou ríspido demais. Seria questão de tempo até essa fúria sumir, e ela o procurar novamente. Então tudo voltaria aos conformes. Afinal de contas, todas as mulheres procuravam por Draco Malfoy outra vez. E ele tinha o privilégio de escolher a dedo se elas repetiriam a dose ou não.

Entrou no salão de festas novamente, dando a volta por entre os convidados enquanto mantinha seus olhos fixos na ruiva misteriosa. Ela ainda chamava a atenção de praticamente todos por ali, mas quando a mulher se virou em sua direção, Draco pudera ver, e de forma surpresa, o seu rosto.

Não sabia se sua reação era de decepção, por sentir-se tão atraído por ela, ou de rivalidade por saber de um inimigo presente entre a seleta de Voldemort. Talvez fosse os dois, e ainda uma pitada de espanto por reconhecer Gina Weasley. Podia fazer anos que não a via de perto, mas jamais se esqueceria dos seus olhos azuis. Era difícil acreditar que aquela garota magricela e cheia de sardas se tornara uma mulher tão sensual... Praguejou, tentando manter o foco. Tentando trazer o comensal para o controle enquanto a via se desviar de alguns convidados e caminhar até a saída. Logo Draco a seguiu também, disposto a deixar as coisas bem claras se ela quisesse viver a partir dali.

A acompanhava sem que conseguisse desviar o olhar dos passos dela. Não sabia ao certo se a ruiva caminhava para longe da festa, indo diretamente até um beco escuro propositalmente porque sabia estar sendo seguida, ou porque já se entediara daquela reunião quase estratégica. A verdade era que não poderia perdê-la de vista, não agora que estava prestes a lhe alcançar. Sabia que Gina Weasley era uma peça valiosa para o Ministério. As histórias que ouvia sobre ela e Harry Potter eram muitas e para alguns muito preocupantes, mas Draco sabia o quanto aquela dupla gostava de se exibir, como agora com a presença da auror ali.

\- O ministro da Magia deveria treinar melhor o seu pessoal... - a voz fria e esboçando também um tom de divertimento, fizera com que a ruiva parasse de caminhar, e se voltasse para a entrada do beco. Tinha que admitir que não fora uma boa ideia aparecer ali. Não sozinha e sem rumo nenhum, mas assim que percebera que Draco estava no local, suas chances de descobrir alguma coisa foram por água abaixo, tanto, que ele mesmo a havia encontrado, antes que pudesse aparatar sem deixar rastros. - Péssima festa para espionar, Weasley.

\- Também acho. Já fui a festas em que a bebida era melhor. - Gina disse com um acanhado sorriso ao apertar a pequena bolsa que trouxera entre os dedos. Não descobrira muitas coisas, tão pouco as que queria descobrir e que a levaram até ali. Mas tinha sido o suficiente para atualizar a Ordem da Fênix e os amigos, sobre os próximos passos de Voldemort. E mesmo que estivesse sozinha, Draco Malfoy não seria um obstáculo. Apesar de ser uma barreira bastante atraente. Mesmo que ele fosse um comensal, não podia negar o quanto os anos contribuíram para seu amadurecimento. - Não vim em uma missão dada pelo ministro, Malfoy. Vim por conta própria. E se realmente quisesse me esconder, teria sido mais cuidadosa. Se chamei sua atenção é porque funcionou...

\- Realmente as coisas nunca mudam. Vocês bonzinhos continuam idiotas. Ser vista não seria uma boa opção, garotinha. Ainda mais numa festa repleta de comensais e aliados de Voldemort. - disse sério, acompanhando com o olhar, cada gesto mudo de Gina. Percebera de imediato quando ela deslizou a varinha de dentro da pequena bolsa enfeitiçada, tentando pegá-lo desprevenido, mas antes que a ruiva apontasse-a para si, Draco já empunhava a sua. - Ainda continua lenta... Onde aprendeu a usar a sua varinha? Ahn... Acho que foi em Hogwarts com algum professor incompetente. Aquela escola imunda sempre combinou com a sua família. Então pode ir correndo contar a eles, que logo ela vai estar sobre o controle do meu mestre.

\- Eu não preciso de uma varinha, Malfoy. _Expelliarmus._ \- a ruiva ordenou o feitiço junto ao sorriso de raiva e divertimento, surpreendendo Draco quando a varinha dele, fora retirada de sua mão e lançada para longe. Ela jogou a bolsa no chão como prova de que não usava sua própria varinha. E lançou os cabelos para trás ao se aproximar do comensal de modo superior, erguendo a sobrancelha. - Quem é a garotinha lenta, hum? Aposto que não contava com isso. Não estou afim de um duelo, está bem? Esse vestido é caro, estou me sentindo muito sexy essa noite e não quero estragar o meu visual.

Gina imaginara que Draco fosse explodir enfurecido, mas surpreendeu-se quando a gargalhada dele ecoara no silêncio daquele beco. Isso era pior do que qualquer insulto ou provocação, e ele ainda agia como se fosse os dois. Provavelmente queria tomar o controle da situação deixando-a irritada, e embora não quisesse dar esse gostinho ao comensal, era impossível que não se incomodasse. Passara a vida toda lidando com Draco Malfoy em Hogwarts, que fora um erro imaginar que agora seria diferente.

\- Ainda posso vencer você Weasley, sempre fui bom em duelar. Lembra-se como eu arrasava os seus amigos da Grifinória? Principalmente o Potter... - ele sorriu desdenhoso, retomando a sua varinha. - Deveria colaborar comigo, eu lhe disse que vamos invadir Hogwarts, então me diga... Quais os planos do seu ministro, e por onde anda o seu namorado?

\- Primeiro: não te contaria os planos do Ministério nem sob a maldição _cruciatus_ ou _veritasserum_. Preferiria morrer ao ter que trair meus ideais. - ela sibilou entre dentes ao olhar para o comensal. Como não estava em missão e fora de seu horário de trabalho, um duelo ali seria inviável. Era uma das regras fundamentais de um auror. E só apelaria para isso, se realmente precisasse se defender. Sem mencionar no sermão que ouviria de Harry, seu supervisor, se cometesse tamanha imprudência. O que não aconteceria ali, já que não se submeteria às irritações do loiro. - E em segundo: minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta. Podemos até duelar um dia se isso for satisfazer seu desejo, Malfoy. Mas não vai ser essa noite. Então eu sugiro que coloque o rabo entre as pernas e vá correndo até seu mestre contar que estive aqui. Porque como um bom bajulador que sei que é, você vai contar.

\- Sabe quantas pessoas matei ou torturei para ser um "bajulador"? - ele indagou, ignorando o tom de deboche vindo dela. Aproximou-se guardando a varinha, no fundo também previa as ações de Gina e sabia que ela não iria partir para o ataque, não se ele também não o fizesse. Aquela conversa seria diferente, sem truques. Então a encarou fixamente, quase fazendo com que a ruiva desviasse o olhar, mas ela aguentara firme, com muita força de vontade porque não iria se dobrar as vontades de Draco. - Muitas pessoas, e a maioria delas eram pessoas que você convivia, talvez amigos e parentes. Não sou de me gabar, longe disso, mas só conquistei o meu lugar de direito e a confiança de Voldemort porque matei muitas pessoas. Portanto não quero estragar isso dizendo que vi você aqui, espionando, e muito mal. Pode acabar com a minha reputação.

\- Não quer contar ao seu mestre que estive aqui? Não se preocupe. Vou fazer com que ele saiba. - Gina riu ao cruzar os braços. Ignorando o olhar ameaçador do comensal. Muitas pessoas teriam medo por estar diante de Draco Malfoy e completamente vulnerável, mas ela não tinha. Draco nunca lhe causara medo. E agora que tinha um conhecimento grande em magia, sabia que estaria confiante o suficiente para o que pudesse acontecer ali. - Eu não tenho medo de você, Malfoy. Não tenho medo das suas ameaças e pouco me importa sua reputação. Se Você-Sabe-Quem esfolar você porque descobriu que sabia da presença de uma auror nessa festa, para mim está perfeito. Porque tenho nojo, aversão e ódio de você. De tudo que você e seus amigos fétidos fizeram com cada pessoa que convivi, cada amigo e parente. - engoliu em seco quando as lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos ao se lembrar da morte de Bill, anos atrás. Não iria fraquejar ali, diante dele. - Então vá para o inferno, está bem? - forçou um sorriso ao pegar sua bolsa e passar pelo loiro. Mas antes que pudesse se afastar, ele segurou seu braço. Virando-a para si novamente. - Não seja tão grosseiro!

\- Você ainda não viu nada, Weasley. - ele respondeu de modo ríspido, apertando o braço de Gina com força, fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse por um instante. Aquele momento de trégua a fizera se esquecer de como Draco era perigoso, que aquele garoto mesquinho da escola, havia se transformado em um homem totalmente imprevisível e cruel. O loiro a empurrou contra a parede de modo violento, fazendo com que um gemido surpreso escapasse dos lábios dela. - Acha que Voldemort iria me esfolar por sua causa, por sua pequena manifestação tão ordinária? Não pense que só você sabe ameaçar, eu não brinco em serviço, e da próxima vez, você pode ser tão vítima quanto o seu querido irmão... - disse friamente, ao levar os lábios até a orelha feminina. - Bill, não é? Eu conseguia ouvir os gritos dele do salão, implorando para sair de lá, chorando como criança... Então mandei Bellatrix acabar com ele. Já não aguentava mais tamanha covardia.

A dor que Gina sentira no peito quase a sufocou ao perceber o modo frio como Draco lhe falara daquilo. Mas o que deveria esperar de Draco Malfoy além de frieza e rispidez? Ele era filho único, crescera em um lar amargo, que o privara de todo o amor e o carinho que os pais e os irmãos lhe deram. Com certeza tirar uma vida nem lhe pesava a consciência. Mas isso não tornou menos doloroso o fato de saber que ele foi responsável pela morte de seu irmão mais velho. Pelas semanas que sua mãe passara trancada no quarto chorando e seu pai se culpando por deixá-lo sozinho. Até mesmo Harry assumira uma parcela de culpa quando Bill morrera. Por isso esboçou um riso, alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse e afastasse seu olhar para fitá-la de modo curioso. E quando isso acontecera, a bofetada em seu rosto havia sido certeira. Causando ardência e deixando as marcas dos dedos dela, ali.

\- Nunca mais use sua boca imunda para falar do meu irmão ou de qualquer outro membro da minha família, entendeu?! – murmurou, ao passo em que ele voltava o olhar repleto de fúria e frustração para ela novamente. Gina ofegou, enquanto o via morder o lábio e levar uma mão livre até o lado em que seu rosto formigava. - Eu não tenho medo de você!

\- Comece a ter, Weasley. Comece a ter... - exclamou furioso ao se afastar. Não queria sujar suas mãos com pouca coisa, não quando Voldemort havia lhe dado uma missão maior que o faria conquistar muito mais do que já desejara. Seria tão poderoso quanto o lorde das trevas e então trataria de exterminar toda e qualquer criatura insignificante que atravessasse seu caminho.

Lançara então um novo olhar, mas carregado de velhos sentimentos e deixara a ruiva sozinha.

* * *

 **Nota das autoras:** Olá, pessoal!

Voltamos e com fic nova.

Essa é bem dark e sombria. E promete muitas emoções para o fraco coraçãozinho de vocês. Então não infartem, tá bem?

Postaremos capítulos regularmente e quando acabarem os capítulos que temos escritos postaremos de acordo com nosso tempo para escrever. Esperamos a compreensão de vocês e que gostem da nossa nova fic, pois escrevemos com muito amor e carinho.

Beijos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 -**

Toda a sua vida se passava em momentos longos diante de seus olhos naqueles últimos dias. Tudo o que havia desejado que demorasse um tanto mais, acontecia sem que pudesse conter. A guerra que se declarara e os avanços de Voldemort deixavam Lily apavorada. Harry não era mais um bebê indefeso, carente de proteção, mas ainda era seu filho e não podia deixar de se preocupar com ele. Era um sentimento que não podia esconder nem ignorar, pois ainda daria sua vida por Harry. Não obstante, também se preocupava com James. O mundo bruxo todo parecia estar nas mãos dele e qualquer insucesso era motivo para que fraquejasse aos poucos. Não era sua culpa, mas o marido sentia-se assim, e também não podia evitar. Esconderam-se demais durante toda a vida, e agora chegara o momento de lutarem por suas liberdades, por um mundo seguro.

Respirou fundo se preparando para quando James chegasse em casa. Soubera de Francis há pouco tempo e ainda estava abalada, mas teria que ser forte para que o marido também o fosse. O vice-ministro era um bom homem e não merecia morrer daquela forma, sendo torturado e agredido intensamente. E pensar na família dele, e de tantos outros que nunca voltaram das masmorras ou das missões contra os comensais, fazia seu coração doer. Não se colocar no lugar daquelas mulheres e mães era impossível, porque seu marido e filho estavam literalmente na linha de combate.

A ruiva deixou a fotografia que tinha nas mãos sobre o aparador de madeira lustrosa e bonita, que se emparelhava na parede de tom neutro e floral, e suspirou. Nela Harry era apenas um garoto, preocupado com um campeonato de quadribol e furioso por perder a taça das casas naquele ano. Suas vidas não eram tão complicadas como agora, embora já carregassem certo peso.

Voltou-se para a porta, no exato momento em que James passara por ela. Aparatar ali dentro já não era permitido, e a capa que lhe cobria os ombros estava parcialmente molhada, assim como os cabelos bagunçados dele. O semblante do ministro não era feliz, nem o poderia ser depois do que acontecera.

\- Eu sinto muito, querido. - Lily murmurou, assim que o abraçara apertado, sem se ligar para muita coisa, apenas James era importante naquele momento. - Soube do Francis, não se fala de outra coisa... Deve estar sendo difícil para você, mas não se culpe. Ele sabia dos riscos, assim como qualquer outro.

\- Foi minha culpa, Lily. - James disse em um tom de voz abalado. Não tivera forças para responder ao abraço de imediato porque ainda estava em choque quando encontraram o corpo de Francis pendurado diante do Ministério da Magia, numa forma de ameaçar a todos e avisar que Voldemort estava agindo. Perdera não somente seu sucessor no Ministério, caso algo lhe acontecesse, mas perdera um grande amigo e confidente também. Francis fora, assim como Sirius e Lupin, um companheiro fiel e significava muito para ele. E bastou pensar nisso para envolver seus braços no corpo pequeno da esposa e trazê-lo de encontro ao seu em busca de conforto. - Eles queriam a mim e não conseguiram, porque todos se preocuparam com a minha maldita segurança e deixaram Francis ser um alvo fácil. A culpa foi toda minha...

\- James você não pode salvar a todos, ninguém pode. - a ruiva falou, acariciando o rosto dele, ao se afastar um pouco. Via o quanto o marido sofria com essa perda, e ainda mais porque se achava culpado. Mas não poderia imaginar outra coisa vinda dele, porque James era assim, um amigo devotado e um homem responsável. - Os comensais estão apertando o cerco, e temos que ser mais cuidadosos a cada dia. Francis sabia disso, e ele... Ele foi cuidadoso até onde pôde. Estava defendendo seus ideais, defendendo você e Harry. Se Você-Sabe-Quem colocar as mãos nele, estaremos todos presos num futuro cruel demais. E tenho certeza de que essa não será uma única perda...

\- Eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça, está bem? - ele disse de modo resoluto ao encaixar o rosto delicado da esposa entre as mãos e fitar de modo intenso os olhos verdes, como forma de lhe assegurar isso. Viviam em uma agonia constante no meio daquela guerra. Não por causa deles, mas por causa de Harry. Nem mesmo o interesse de Voldemort no ministro era tão grande quanto em seu filho. E a prioridade do Ministério e de quem duelava como seu aliado, era protegê-lo de qualquer ameaça. A beijou suavemente, afagando sua bochecha corada e suspirou. - Você-Sabe-Quem não vai colocar as mãos em Harry, pode ter certeza disso. Sei que ele vai ficar furioso, mas aumentei a quantidade de pessoas o vigiando o tempo todo depois do que aconteceu hoje. Não posso correr o risco de perdê-lo como aconteceu com Francis. Não o meu filho.

\- Sei que está fazendo o melhor que pode James. Qualquer um consegue ver isso... - Lily comentou num tom gentil e carinhoso, fazendo com que o moreno sorrisse brevemente. O apoio da esposa era tudo que precisava para seguir em frente, e lutar protegendo sua família. Seus pensamentos e preocupações não estavam apenas com o filho mais velho, mas também com Annie, pois queria que a menina crescesse num mundo sem tantas preocupações, que pudesse aproveitar de tudo intensamente sem ter que viver escondida por ser filha de quem era. - Harry também sabe que está tentando protegê-lo, mas eu tenho uma leve sensação de que ele sabe se cuidar e que vai dar um jeito de despistar os aurores que você designou para isso.

\- Tenho a impressão de que ele vai fazer isso mesmo. Já que nosso filho é bem previsível. - James comentou entre um breve suspiro. Infelizmente o filho não entendia sua preocupação excessiva. E apesar de que soubesse que Harry era um excelente auror e inteligente o suficiente para se livrar de qualquer situação complicada, chegaria um momento em que ele precisaria de ajuda. E iria se sentir culpado demais se isso acontecesse e não tivesse oferecido nada. Sorriu, olhando de modo atencioso para a esposa enquanto os dedos cuidadosos dela desabotoavam sua capa molhada e a retirava, como forma de livrá-lo daquele peso. - Estaria louco com tudo isso acontecendo sem você do meu lado. Sirius tem razão em dizer que você me deixou perdido.

\- Ele ainda diz isso? - ela perguntou enquanto o James assentia de um modo mais aliviado, embora não estivesse completamente seguro disso. Ainda havia coisas que o assombravam e somente por pensar que era responsável por tantas pessoas, ficava imensamente sobrecarregado. Sem a presença de Lily com certeza não suportaria passar por tudo isso, já que muito de sua força vinha dela e também dos filhos. - Tenho que conversar seriamente com Sirius, porque eu não te deixei perdido... Muito pelo contrário, enfiei muito juízo nessa sua cabeça dura.

\- Com certeza colocou muito juízo na minha cabeça dura. - o moreno riu, assim que Lily pendurara a capa molhada ao lado da porta, sorrindo quando o marido passou os braços por sua cintura e juntou seus corpos novamente. Por mais culpado e angustiado que James se sentisse diante de toda aquela situação, Lily era seu porto seguro. O que lhe dava base e forças para seguir lutando por algo melhor. Assim como os filhos. Levou uma mão ao rosto bonito dela, retirando uma mecha do cabelo vermelho, a fitando de modo intenso. - Obrigado por ser tão paciente e compreensiva comigo quando nem mesmo eu consigo. Eu te amo por isso...

\- Também te amo querido... – respondeu, correspondendo o olhar intenso dele, enquanto sorria. Por mais que fossem tantos os problemas, naquele momento eles ficaram do lado de fora da casa, porque os sentimentos maiores que os uniam não poderiam ser abalados. Juntos eram fortes o bastante para passarem por mais essa provação. Voldemort não seria vitorioso enquanto estivessem focados a não permitir que o mundo fosse coberto por sua crueldade.

* * *

A antiga casa de Sirius Black no Largo Grimmauld tornara-se a sede da Ordem da Fênix quando a guerra havia explodido em proporções incontroláveis. Era um local impossível de se encontrar se você não soubesse onde estava, e para os demais bruxos e todos os trouxas, o prédio era um aglomerado de apartamentos qualquer. Mas para os aliados da Ordem da Fênix e autorizados, ela surgia diante dos olhos quando se parava perante a ela. E era ali que Harry se reunia com os amigos para planejar o próximo avanço em busca das _horcruxs_.

Desocuparam uma sala no final do corredor de entrada para terem mais privacidade, quando Sirius ou qualquer um da Ordem estivesse na casa. E ali estavam naquele começo de noite, decidindo os próximos passos e recalculando outros. E enquanto o silêncio prevalecia entre os quatro no cômodo, os passos de Harry ao andar de um lado para o outro e o ranger da madeira sob seus pés explodia como um alarme entre os demais sentados à mesa. Outro rompante não demorara a acontecer quando ele voltou-se para a ruiva ao seu lado, com os pés sobre a mesa e olhar cansado.

\- Eu disse que era perigoso. Arriscado demais você entrar sozinha naquele covil cheio de comensais. Qual era sua intenção? Fazer parte da corja de Você-Sabe-Quem? - Harry indagou ao se aproximar da mesa novamente. Mal pudera acreditar quando recebera o patrono de um informante seu, do qual mandara ficar de olho na ruiva, lhe avisando onde ela estivera na noite passada. E embora para os outros, sua raiva e preocupação tivessem um significado sentimental, para ele ia além desse simples fato. - Draco Malfoy é o braço direito _dele_ , Gina. E pelo que soube vocês estavam bem próximos.

\- Seus informantes precisam se informar melhor então. - ela revirou os olhos ao esboçar uma careta. Seria impossível uma proximidade com Draco Malfoy como aquela que Harry imaginava. Sentia o nojo lhe corroer por dentro só de lembrar-se do que ele dissera sobre Percy. - Eu consegui nomes, Harry. Jeffrey Smith, Cordel Liffigen e toda sua distinta família são os novos aliados de Você-Sabe-Quem. Perdemos mais alianças com o passar do tempo, enquanto discutimos isso...

\- Ela tem razão Harry, embora eu não esteja de acordo com que Gina fez, é claro. Porque foi uma loucura muito grande estar no mesmo lugar que Draco Malfoy, se arriscando a ter uma passagem só de ida para as masmorras que ele "administra" com tanto afinco. - Rony comentou, cruzando os braços ao fitar severamente a irmã. Do seu lado, Hermione não ousara dizer nada ainda porque não queria se intrometer. Parecia que o assunto era realmente intenso, e não cabia a ninguém mais que Harry e Gina, e ela e o noivo, apenas estavam ali para preencher espaço. Agora mais do que nunca os sentimentos dele foram claros para si, pois mentira dizendo que não amava a ruiva. - Até parece que você não sabe de nada, ser inconsequente só vai te matar.

\- Céus, vocês fazem tanto drama. Eu sei me cuidar, está bem? - Gina disse entre um longo suspiro ao se levantar da cadeira. Na verdade, sabia muito bem o quanto era arriscado envolver-se em tudo isso sozinha. Mas sentia a necessidade de fazer algo que ia além dos planos da Ordem ou do Ministério. Não apenas para colocar um fim em tudo isso, mas em consideração pelo que ela e o ex-namorado tiveram. - Você mesmo sabe que sei duelar como ninguém, Harry. Com ou sem varinha. - sorriu marota ao se aproximar do moreno e apertar os braços dele. - Foram esses seus "bracinhos" que me ensinaram, lembra?

\- Não venha me bajular. Você não vai se livrar de uma advertência. - Harry retrucou ao erguer uma sobrancelha, fazendo com que a ruiva soltasse um muxoxo. Olhou para Hermione de relance, vendo-a se acomodar de modo mais próximo e melhor ao noivo. Então meneou a cabeça, voltando-se para Gina. Não podia se permitir a perder o foco diante de um assunto tão sério. Como sempre, desde que a guerra explodira, seus sentimentos ficavam em segundo lugar. - O que mais descobriu?

\- Algo que já prevíamos e que está bem perto de acontecer. - ela respondeu ao se encostar à estante ao lado de Harry e olhar para o casal logo adiante. – O lorde das trevas vai tomar Hogwarts em breve. O Malfoy não me disse quando, mas disse que seria questão de tempo até "seu mestre" tê-la sob controle.

\- Não podemos deixar isso acontecer, temos que tomar à dianteira. - Hermione enfim se manifestara, e sua voz não soara tão segura quanto gostaria, pois se sentia incomodada estando ali. Tendo que esconder o que realmente sentia e ver Harry se preocupar tanto com Gina. Era algo que lhe deixava com raiva, pois Rony não era tão cuidadoso, apenas demonstrava um sentimento pouco profundo, muito diferente da intensidade que via ali. Engoliu em seco, abrindo suas anotações. Estava trabalhando incessantemente, e estava tendo êxito em suas pesquisas. - Encontrei algumas pistas, na verdade notei agora a pouco que são coordenadas e estavam dentro de um outro livro. Pode ser que Dumbledore tenha escondido algo. Uma _horcrux_ talvez...

\- Tem certeza? Dumbledore não parecia muito bem antes de morrer. E não, eu não li aquele livro que o difama... Talvez só um pouco por curiosidade. Tia Muriel largou o seu exemplar na Toca. - Rony comentou ficando vermelho ante aos olhares dos demais, principalmente o de Harry, que o repreendia sem se cansar.

\- Não liguem para o Rony. Só o fato de ele ter lido algo por curiosidade já é um grande avanço. - Gina comentou com um sorriso debochado ao olhar para o irmão. Vendo-o lhe mostrar a língua como protesto pelo que dissera. Então descruzou os braços e caminhou até a mesa. Olhando para as anotações de Hermione. - O fato de conseguirmos algo que nos leve até uma das _horcruxs_ não quer dizer que iremos colocar um fim a essa guerra antes de tomarem Hogwarts. Mas... Já é um ótimo começo também. O que temos aí, Hermione?

\- Claro que não iríamos acabar com a guerra de uma hora pra outra, mas iríamos impedir que Você-Sabe-Quem disparasse na frente. Sendo imortal, ele tem uma magia poderosa, controla milhares de pessoas, inclusive os trouxas. Imagine o quanto de trabalho os comensais e seu mestre economizariam tendo as pessoas os seguindo de boa vontade, ou tendo vítimas sempre solícitas? Qualquer um cederia... - Hermione comentou, no começo um tanto ríspida, mas não pudera se controlar. Apesar de sua voz sempre cordial e acentuada, Harry percebera um tom a mais que soara diferente, e sorrira de modo discreto. Sabia que apenas ele a conhecia de tal forma, e ficava feliz por isso. Por perceber a pequena reação ao que acontecia ali. - A questão é que... As coordenadas parecem levar a uma cidade trouxa, bem-pequena e distante, talvez Dumbledore achasse mais seguro esconder um artefato assim onde ninguém tem acesso à magia. Podemos chegar lá rápido e pegar a _horcrux_.

\- Entendi. - a ruiva murmurou, mordendo o canto do lábio ao observar o olhar cúmplice que Hermione e o ex-namorado trocavam, muito diferente de Rony, que parecia concentrado apenas em acabar com os feijões de todos os sabores, na pequena caixa em suas mãos. O modo impassível e um tanto grosseiro que ela usara ao lhe responder no começo rapidamente chamou sua atenção. E havia algo ali que começava a deixá-la intrigada. Mas logo percebera que o melhor para si e para todos seria desviar o foco de Hermione. Por isso sorriu, voltando-se para Harry ainda encostado logo adiante, fazendo com que ele desviasse o olhar dela para si. - Quais são seus planos, chefe?

\- Quero dois grupos divididos no povoado de Surrey. Vou escalar os demais aurores amanhã, horas antes de irmos. Vai ser bem rápido, apenas tempo suficiente para que Hermione consiga a _horcrux_ e então saímos. É evidente que o número de comensais é maior que o nosso por isso não podemos demorar. - Harry hesitou por um momento ao olhar para o amigo ao lado de Hermione. Procurando uma forma de lhe falar aquilo sem que ele interpretasse de outra forma. Embora sua intenção fosse realmente a de querer proteger a morena de uma maneira que ninguém jamais faria. - Queria cobrir Hermione amanhã, se não se importar. Não estou dizendo que você não é capaz, mas estou nessa com mais frequência do que você. E ela vai precisar de alguém com muita experiência e agilidade para resguardá-la.

\- Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, não preciso de nenhum dos dois tomando conta de mim. – Hermione falou, um tanto mais irritada do que antes, porque era claro o lance que ainda existia entre o casal a sua frente. Por isso, não entendia a preocupação de Harry. E estava ainda mais brava, porque vira que Rony iria abrir a boca, apenas para concordar com o amigo. Era sempre assim, ele nunca o questionava, a não ser em assuntos que realmente eram do seu interesse. - Sou tão capaz quanto qualquer outro auror embora eu não seja uma... - emendou fitando Gina rapidamente, enquanto recolhia suas coisas.

\- Hermione, nós sabemos disso, mas os comensais estarão de olhos abertos e quando descobrirem que você é quem sabe de tudo sobre as _horcruxs_ , você vai se tornar um alvo muito potencial. E quem melhor do que Harry para tomar conta de você? Eu confio plenamente nele, e concordo com a sugestão. - Rony respondeu intrigado, na maioria das vezes a noiva era dócil e gentil, mas não era isso que via nesse momento, nem em seus gestos nervosos. Havia acontecido algo para lhe despertar esse comportamento e ele não sabia muito bem o que poderia ser. Às vezes não conseguia compreendê-la e achava Hermione muito complexa para seu jeito prático e simples de ser.

\- Acontece que eu não quero. Eu não preciso na verdade... E está decidido. Não necessito de uma atenção especial, isso iria levantar mais suspeitas. Além disso, não sou tão importante assim. - argumentou engolindo em seco, nem ela mesma estava se entendendo, e julgava que boa parte dessa explosão era causada pelo ciúme que não conseguia controlar.

\- Tudo bem. Alguém pode me explicar o que acabou de acontecer aqui? - Gina indagou confusa quando Hermione pegara todos os pergaminhos, livros e penas e deixara a sala, batendo a porta com força. Deixando apenas os três ali, no cômodo. Também notara o olhar de Harry quando ela partira. Não era surpreso ou indignado por ela recusar sua proteção. Mas era como se estivesse ferido ou atordoado pelo modo como Hermione agira. E se Rony não era esperto o suficiente para notar que tinha algo estranho acontecendo, Gina o era. E estava claro que a vida levara com que ambos tomassem caminhos diferentes. Mas para Harry e Hermione, parecia ser justamente o contrário.

* * *

Como esperariam o restante dos membros da Ordem para contarem sobre a execução do plano de busca a _horcrux_ no dia seguinte, todos passariam a noite no Largo Grimmauld. Era melhor estarem todos reunidos e juntos, assim ninguém ficaria para trás ou desavisado. E mesmo que não tivessem repassado tudo, horas antes, como gostaria que tivesse sido, Hermione sabia os planos de cor. Ela mesma discutira alguns detalhes com Harry antes, por isso não era preciso estar naquela outra reunião. Além do mais, ainda estava irritada e não queria presenciar nada mais desagradável do que já o fizera. Estremecia de ciúme a cada vez que se lembrava do que acontecera, e de certa forma se sentia mal por ter agido tão bobamente. Mas não conseguira evitar, mesmo sabendo que não teria o moreno para si, e mesmo sabendo que ele amava Gina.

Suspirou fundo, deixando escapar uma lágrima. Ajeitou-se melhor no sofá, e encolhera-se nele. Ao lado, o piano fazia companhia para sua solidão e desejava que assim o fosse pelo resto da noite. Não queria ter que encarar Rony repleto de perguntas, porque com certeza ele indagaria sobre seu comportamento e não teria uma resposta convincente o bastante. E depois, ela se desculparia com cada um e tudo ficaria bem, mas agora não tinha essa certeza.

Estava angustiada demais, e a principal causa disso era o seu casamento marcado para logo. Pensara que se conformaria depressa, porque Harry nunca lhe dera esperanças, mas não era isso que acontecia, porque tinha raiva de si mesma. Amava um homem que não poderia estar ao seu lado, e mentia para outro dizendo que poderia fazer isso. E a única verdade que prestava atenção era a de que queria sumir, deixar tudo, seus compromissos, o que sentia, e tentar seguir sua vida.

E fora assim, presa em pensamentos que Rony a encontrara na sala, encolhida no sofá. Por muito tempo tentara mesmo entender o que acontecera, mas não conseguira de fato e tinha que conversar com a noiva. A sentia muito distante de si, e poderia não ser muito perspicaz, mas notava que Hermione não estava tão feliz. Aproximou-se dela, trazendo alguns pergaminhos nas mãos. Eram os últimos ajustes da missão que Harry lhe entregara. O ruivo pigarreou, atraindo a atenção dela que limpara as lágrimas rapidamente. Não gostava que Rony visse que chorava.

\- Ahn... Espero que não fique tão zangada quanto ficou horas atrás. Mas coloquei seu nome no mesmo grupo que o de Harry. - disse ao se aproximar da noiva, fazendo com que Hermione erguesse uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo. Podia ser ataque de ciúme ou orgulho, mas tinha deixado claro que não precisava de Harry protegendo-a. Ele deveria proteger Gina, que estaria naquele embate também e que para ele era mais importante. Rony ocupou a poltrona ao lado, e a olhou. - Hermione, ele tem razão. Vamos precisar te proteger. Depois do Harry, você vai ser o foco da atenção naquele lugar. Não vai ter pessoa melhor para te cobrir do que ele.

\- Já disse que não preciso que ele esteja me protegendo. Eu posso fazer isso sozinha, mas acho que ninguém acredita que sou capaz, nem mesmo você. - ela respondeu respirando fundo, as lágrimas ameaçavam cair novamente e Hermione não conseguia esconder o quanto estava contrariada. Rony não tinha o direito, por mais que pensasse que sim, de colocá-la no mesmo grupo de Harry. Não queria estar perto dele, não mais do que já era obrigada a estar, porque isso a machucava muito. Era doloroso e ela não era tão forte assim. - Se eu morrer Ron tenho certeza de que vão encontrar outra pessoa que possa ler e interpretar coisas, não sou eu quem precisa de cuidados. Não sou eu quem vive fazendo loucuras e se arriscando.

\- Gina não tem nada a ver com esse assunto, Hermione. Ela também sabe se cuidar. Mas não vai ser ela quem vai estar atrás da _horcrux_ que Você-Sabe-Quem deseja. - Rony bradou já impaciente, ao esfregar os dedos pelo rosto e respirar fundo. Não entendia toda aquela implicância repentina da noiva com sua irmã. Gina e Hermione nunca foram melhores amigas, mas tinham uma ótima convivência. E o modo como ela agira mais cedo e agia agora o deixara intrigado. - Estamos falando de você. Como vai se proteger e procurar? Fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo? Harry precisa cobrir sua retaguarda. E você querendo ou não, ele vai.

\- Você não manda em mim Ronald, mas parece que Harry manda, em nós dois! - a morena respondeu um tanto ofegante ao se levantar do sofá e dar as costas ao noivo. Encarou a janela grande, e vira a chuva cair lá fora. O inverno não tardaria, e logo chegaria intenso, findando mais um ciclo. Abraçou-se, franzindo o cenho, aquele aperto no peito apenas crescia e Hermione sabia que não era de bom tom portar-se assim. A implicância com Gina não era certa, mas era a única maneira que encontrara de extravasar o que sentia, já que não podia realizar suas vontades. Seria a ruiva, a mulher que estaria ao lado de Harry. - Se o problema for minha segurança, eu fico aqui, vocês podem fazer o serviço sem mim...

\- Não seja ridícula, Hermione. Quem mais aqui ou no Ministério consegue ler aqueles textos em runas além de você? É isso que quer? Desistir da guerra e entregar Harry para Você-Sabe-Quem por causa de um capricho? - retrucou furioso ao se levantar e jogar os pergaminhos sobre o sofá. Sabia que estava extravasando de um modo errado, deixando-a assustada. Mas também não encontrava outra forma de fazê-la entender que precisavam protegê-la. Que ele queria protegê-la de qualquer mal, porque a amava. - Posso não mandar em você, mas sou seu noivo. E não vou aceitar que faça uma loucura dessas. Harry vai te proteger. Ponto final! - alegou ao passo em que a porta se abria. Passou os dedos entre os cabelos e suspirou, ao passo em que Hermione ofegava novamente, dessa vez de um modo mais profundo e doloroso ao ver Harry entrar.

\- Acho que... Cheguei em uma péssima hora. - ele disse um tanto sem jeito ao olhar para os dois logo adiante. Era evidente no rosto de cada um que estavam discutindo. E as lágrimas no rosto de Hermione fizera com que seu coração se comprimisse no peito enquanto a olhava. Era inaceitável a ideia de que Rony estivesse ferindo-a outra vez. E mesmo que quisesse protegê-la, interferir na briga do casal seria uma péssima escolha. Corria o risco de expor seus sentimentos ali e ferir a todos. - Eu vou pro meu quarto...

Embora quisesse sair, Harry não se movera, assim como Hermione. Se ela estava assustada consigo mesma, a atitude de Rony a deixara sem ação. Ele jamais havia falado daquele jeito, ou insinuado sobre seus caprichos porque o que sentia não era teimosia, era algo maior, mais atribulado. Deixara as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, enquanto via o noivo sair e bater a porta da sala, demonstrando o quanto estava exaltado também. Como se não houvesse coisas demais para se preocupar, ainda tinha que lidar com as infantilidades dela, e isso era pesado para ele. Por isso partira deixando o amigo sozinho ali, talvez tivesse mais sorte.

\- Mione... - a voz preocupada, grave e baixa o suficiente para não a assustar, fez com que mais lágrimas percorressem o rosto da morena, obrigando-a a fechar os olhos para conter um pranto maior. E ver aquela cena fora o suficiente para que Harry deixasse tudo de lado. O modo furioso e estranho como ela reagira horas atrás, as palavras frias do amigo e o anel de noivado em sua mão, não o impediram de se aproximar e abraçá-la. Fazendo com que ela repousasse a cabeça em seu peito enquanto afagava os cabelos macios. Encostando seu queixo ali, fechando os olhos ao inspirar o perfume doce que ela tinha. - Está tudo bem. Sinto muito por isso.

\- Não precisa ficar aqui também, Harry... - ela murmurou chorosa, tentando a todo custo não desabar, nem contar tudo o que sentia e botar tudo a perder. Harry não podia ter tantas distrações que o fizessem perder tempo, muita coisa dependia dele, e não podia ser tão egoísta. Mas não pudera deixar de pensar na vontade que sentia permanecer nos braços dele, de se declarar. - Você também deve estar achando que estou sendo caprichosa, que tudo que eu faço vai dar errado... e que... Você-Sabe-Quem vai conseguir o que quer. Mas ninguém pensa em mim, no que eu sinto quanto a esse fato. Rony acha tudo isso.

\- Rony sempre foi um idiota. - Harry murmurou em um misto de raiva contida e frustração, mas de todo modo gentil. Assim que aparatou do lado de fora da casa, ouvira os gritos do amigo direcionados a Hermione. E aquelas palavras, fizeram seu sangue ferver. Por isso entrara em casa rapidamente, antes que ele a fizesse sofrer ainda mais. Afastou-se para fitá-la, tocando o seu queixo delicado, fazendo com que o olhar dela encontrasse o seu. Aquele olhar que ele tanto amava e aprendera a admirar. - Eu não penso assim, Mione. Não sei por que não aceitou minha ideia, porque tudo que quero é te proteger. Mas tudo que fez por mim e ainda faz prova justamente o contrário. Que você se dedica e se entrega cada dia mais para que essa maldita guerra tenha um fim. Como tudo que você faz dá errado se desde que nos conhecemos só tem salvado minha vida?

\- Mas não é o bastante... - Hermione murmurou, ainda não conseguindo se afastar completamente do abraço de Harry. Sentia-se tão bem ali, que poderia passar um longo tempo apenas sentindo o calor do corpo dele e o toque firme de suas mãos. Tanto que estremecera intensamente, quando ele afagou seu rosto corado. A morena respirou fundo, e ia se acalmando aos poucos. Embora seu coração estivesse acelerado dentro do peito. - Nem sempre é o bastante, por isso queria provar que posso me virar e... Acho que por conta disso todos esperam que eu seja perfeita, Rony principalmente. Mas eu não quero isso, eu quero poder errar, poder fazer uma loucura de vez em quando sem esperar as consequências.

\- Você vai poder fazer sua loucura, mas num outro momento, está bem? - murmurou ao secar os resquícios de lágrimas de seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que aproveitava essa proximidade para observar cada traço delicado do rosto de Hermione. Como se os olhos castanhos não fossem suficientes para deixá-lo maravilhado. E por pouco não cometera o deslize de levar o polegar ao lábio rosado e afagá-lo com prazer. - Você é mais forte e mais independente do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheça Mione. Mas não vou conseguir me concentrar lá sabendo que vai estar sozinha e correndo o risco de ser ferida, ou pior, por estar concentrada em encontrar a _horcrux_. - suspirou fundo ao morder o lábio e hesitar, mas decidindo ser sincero até certo ponto. - Não vou suportar a culpa se alguma coisa te acontecer e eu não estiver lá pra te proteger.

Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir ante as palavras de Harry, e por mais que estivesse irritada com toda a sua situação, sentia-se feliz por ele se preocupar tanto assim, mesmo que fosse apenas como um amigo. Ter a atenção dele somente por alguns momentos era tudo que a morena queria, porque poderia ser sua única chance. Deixou escapar um suspiro dos lábios, encarando-o de forma sutil. Harry também sentira seu corpo reagir àquele contato, mas não iria tão fundo em seus desejos. Queria muito beijá-la, mas não podia. Muito menos tocá-la mais do que já o fizera.

\- Não vai desistir enquanto eu não aceitar ir com você, não é? – perguntou, atraída pelas feições indecifráveis dele. Harry nunca lhe parecera tão bonito e centrado como naquele momento, embora no fundo estivesse se controlando ao máximo. Ele então assentiu. - Tudo bem, mas só vou aceitar porque não quero mais brigas nem nada do tipo. E não quero que me sufoque demais, é com você que tem que se preocupar, ouviu bem?

\- Já tenho gente demais pra se preocupar comigo. - comentou de modo divertido, vendo o sorriso de Hermione crescer, ao mesmo tempo em que ela o olhava de modo curioso. E depois de tudo que acontecera com ela, fazê-la sorrir o deixava imensamente feliz. Era isso que queria todos os dias se a tivesse ao seu lado. Fazê-la sempre sorrir e ser tão compreensivo e carinhoso ao lhe explicar as coisas. Ao contrário de como Rony era na maioria das vezes. - Meu pai acha que não sei, mas... Ele aumentou minha escolta de vigilância depois do que aconteceu com Francis. Não vou tirar satisfações com ele como fiz na primeira vez, mas também não vou aceitar ser seguido o tempo todo. No entanto, não posso recusar qualquer ajuda no campo de batalha.

\- Eu já entendi o que quer dizer, também não vou recusar essa ajuda, temos que encontrar a _horcrux_ logo, e quanto mais empenho, melhor será. - Hermione comentou erguendo a sobrancelha, Harry sabia ser insistente quando queria, e na maioria das vezes ganhava dela porque a cansava com suas propostas. Sorriu novamente, tomando a liberdade de tocar o rosto masculino. O moreno a entendia como ninguém, e conseguira aceitar sua teimosia de início e por isso conseguira também fazê-la mudar de ideia. - Obrigada por tudo, por não ser rude comigo. Eu só queria um pouco de espaço, cometer a minha loucura, e não ser tão pressionada, mas acho que posso tentar isso depois...

\- Vou te dar toda a liberdade para cometer essa loucura um dia. Eu prometo. Mas não quer dizer que não vou estar te vigiando. Mesmo que seja de longe. - Harry murmurou entre um longo suspiro. Sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar por completo pelos dedos tão quentes e delicados de Hermione em seu rosto. Cada toque, sorriso ou palavra regrada de carinho era suficiente para despertar aquelas sensações em seu peito. Deixando seu coração bater em um ritmo célere que não podia controlar. Pegou a mão que ela levara ao seu rosto, beijando-a de modo terno antes de fitá-la intensamente outra vez.

* * *

Recuar nas batalhas não era algo que Gina fazia com frequência, por isso atendera o chamado de emergência dos aurores que estavam em mais um povoado governado pelas vontades de Voldemort. O que era para ser uma situação de resgate, silenciosa e pacífica, tornara-se um motivo grande para o começo de uma batalha ferrenha e estrondosa. Os acontecimentos se passaram velozes assim como os feitiços lançados de ambos os lados, e houvera ainda, alguém que informara aos comensais sobre o plano de resgatar Clarence Wilmigam, chefe da Seção Especializada em Trouxas, do Ministério da Magia. E assim que o grupo de aurores deixara a velha casa dela, deparou-se com um grande grupo de comensais. E diante disso fora inegável a ajuda de reforços.

Ela derrubou alguns comensais, enquanto alguns outros, entregara para os aurores que cuidavam de levá-los para a prisão do Ministério imediatamente, antes que pudessem fugir. Sua próxima tarefa, fora retirar Clarence de onde a havia escondido para que ficasse longe da linha de fogo, e enquanto atravessava becos escuros e casas destruídas e arrasadas pela luta, Gina mantinha-se atenta; apertando sua varinha entre os dedos, pronta para qualquer coisa que pudesse aparecer em seu caminho. E isso acontecera assim que dobrara mais uma esquina aparentemente vazia.

Ofegou ao deparar-se com um comensal que se aproximava do pequeno prédio onde Clarence estava. De modo sorrateiro, Gina desviou-se dos arbustos, tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível ao segui-lo. Escondeu-se em uma parte escura entre a pilastra e a porta de entrada assim que o silêncio preenchera o local. Logo reconheceu os cabelos loiros do homem adiante, praguejando mentalmente pela falta de sorte. O destino mais uma vez lhe pregara uma peça e colocara Draco Malfoy em seu caminho.

Respirou lentamente, pedindo forças a Merlin para não cometer nenhuma imprudência. Principalmente por se lembrar do que ele dissera na noite anterior sobre seu irmão. Ouviu as súplicas de Clarence enquanto ele se aproximava. Mirando a varinha em sua direção, pronto para disparar uma maldição imperdoável. Foi então que Gina agiu. De modo rápido, o jogou contra a parede ao executar o feitiço com sua varinha. Fazendo com que o rosto dele colidisse contra a superfície gélida de tijolos. E antes mesmo que pudesse virar para se defender com outro feitiço, as mãos dela já estavam sobre seu punho, lhe roubando a varinha, mantendo-o preso ali.

\- Corra Clarence! Há um auror a dez metros daqui. Ele vai te ajudar a ir para um lugar seguro. - disse ao se virar para a mulher em prantos. E ela não hesitou ao correr, deixando os dois sozinhos. Gina então sorriu, ouvindo-o rir de modo baixo e sarcástico. Gostava da ideia de tê-lo preso daquela forma. - Como vai, Malfoy?

\- Você de novo, Weasley... Parece que gostou de ser a pedrinha no meu sapato. - Draco grunhiu, nada feliz com aquele encontro. Na verdade, não estava feliz com muitas coisas que aconteciam, porque seus planos não surtiam o efeito que esperava. Sendo assim, Voldemort se irritava e ele perdia pontos. Levar Clarence Wilmigam para as masmorras do lorde das trevas seria algo ousado e parecido com a tortura do vice-ministro. Faria com que James Potter cedesse mais rápido quando percebesse que seus funcionários mais influentes estariam sendo executados um a um.

\- Eu sempre gostei de ser uma pedrinha no seu sapato. É muito divertido ver você frustrado desse jeito porque seus planos mais uma vez não deram certo. - a ruiva riu, não fazendo a menor questão de diminuir a pressão que exercia nos braços do comensal. A varinha no bolso de trás da calça, lhe dava uma desvantagem para que tentasse se defender. Não imaginava ser pego desprevenido daquela forma. Tão pouco que iria encontrar Gina ali outra vez. - Deveria ter previsto que seria pego, Malfoy. Para um comensal da morte, você é muito previsível.

\- Pego por você, outra vez? Eu não sabia que isso fazia parte de seu fetiche... - ele debochou gargalhando, usando da mesma tática de antes, porque sabia que iria funcionar. Gina era explosiva e perdia a paciência muito fácil, ainda mais diante de tanta ironia. Ouviu-a bufar e apertar mais a pressão sobre seus punhos, mas Draco era mais forte e numa virada de situação, o loiro dera um jeito de se livrar das mãos dela, invertendo a vantagem para si novamente. Irritada com o golpe que a afastara, a auror sacara novamente a varinha, investindo contra o comensal, assim como ele o fizera. - No entanto, eu acho que vocês aurores é que são previsíveis... Surpreendemos vocês, não foi? - perguntou, ao passo que um frio grande os invadira, e quando olhara para o alto, Gina pudera ver alguns dementadores rondando o lugar.

Ela praguejou ao sentir cada resquício de felicidade escorrer de seu corpo, embora não tivesse muita guardada em seu peito. Com os dementadores do lado de Voldemort, eles não precisavam chegar tão perto assim para afetar seus adversários, pois se tornavam mais poderosos. Conjurara o patrono e o cavalo trotara de sua varinha, seguindo até o dementador, mantendo-a protegida.

\- Se te serve de consolo, você não está na minha lista de fetiches. - disse com um sorriso irônico ao voltar seu olhar para ele, vendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha e menear a cabeça entre seu meio sorriso cínico, como se não estivesse convencido daquela resposta. Com Draco era assim. Nada abalava seu ego, porque ele sempre tinha tudo. E podia escolher a dedo quem, onde e quando queria. - Quem foi o traidor, Malfoy? Quem nos entregou para o seu bando imundo?

\- Se eu contar vai perder toda a graça, porque digamos que é bem divertido ver vocês caçando alguém no seu meio, olhando para os lados, desconfiando de qualquer pessoa. Vou me divertir muito pensando nisso. - Draco disse e sorriu torto, vendo-a erguer a sobrancelha. De fato estavam seguindo pistas de alguém que estaria delatando tudo que faziam no Ministério, mas não chegavam à conclusão nenhuma. O espião era quase invisível, entretanto existia. E a se julgar por hoje, era uma ameaça muito grande. - Suponho que tenha alguns palpites, mas não estou com tempo. Tenho que levar aquela mulher chorona para Voldemort. Ela convive demais com trouxas, merece um bom castigo...

\- Só por cima do meu cadáver. - Gina sibilou entre dentes ao dar um passo para o lado, parando em meio a Draco e a porta. Seu olhar sério e a expressão rígida em seu rosto revelavam que aquela ameaça era séria. Que a ruiva estava disposta a fazer de tudo para defender Clarence. E aquela aproximação permitira com que ele a observasse melhor, mesmo que não quisesse manter-se tão atento. Os cabelos vermelhos e os olhos azuis proporcionavam um ótimo contraste com a pele alva, assim como os lábios rubros capazes de chamar a atenção de qualquer um. Isso sem mencionar no decote por baixo de sua capa. O olhar dela voltara-se concentrado para o patrono adiante antes de focar-se no loiro novamente. - E não pense que não tenho condições em enfrentá-lo e cuidar de um dementador ao mesmo tempo, porque tenho.

\- E eu pensando que você não poderia ser feliz por ser tão pobretona. - disse rindo brevemente, ao fixar seus olhos mais atentamente nas curvas do corpo feminino. Embora estivesse se repreendendo por dentro, não podia deixar de apreciar uma mulher bonita quando via uma. E definitivamente, Gina fazia jus ao seu tipo de mulher, porque tinha além de atributos físicos, uma coragem e ousadia que o atraíam imensamente. Assim como o par de olhos tão azuis. E por um momento permitira-se distrair. - Não me obrigue a machucá-la querida, seria um desperdício torturar alguém como você... Deixe-me levar Clarence para Voldemort, e garanto que vai poder ir embora em segurança.

\- Me torturar? Você não vai colocar suas mãos nojentas ou usar sua porcaria de varinha em mim, Malfoy. - fora a vez de a ruiva rir de modo debochado ao revirar os olhos. Tentando manter o foco diante de toda aquela situação e não deixar que Draco a distraísse com suas palavras. - Se realmente quisesse fazer alguma coisa teria feito ontem à noite, já que estávamos sozinhos e longe do fogo cruzado. - guardou a varinha no bolso de sua capa, cruzando os braços, se aproximando ao olhá-lo. - E o que quis dizer com desperdício em torturar alguém como eu? Desde quando se importa com pobretões?

\- Eu não me importo, só não quero mais ouvir os lamentos dos membros da sua família medíocre. Foi bem difícil aguentar... Eu lhe disse não foi? Os choramingos do seu irmão eram terríveis, mas tenho para mim que você é bem mais durona do que ele. - disse num tom divertido, guardando sua varinha também. Poderia ser uma atitude arriscada a dela, em não se armar, mas para ele era uma regalia já que tinha a proteção dos dementadores e dos diversos comensais espalhados por ali. - Pensando bem, seria divertido torturar você, ver até onde aguenta. - emendou dando um passo à frente, ficando bem perto de Gina. Os sentidos dela lhe mandavam se afastar, lhe jogar uma azaração, um feitiço, mas não conseguira se mover. Melhor do que isso era sentir a adrenalina correr dentro das veias, se misturando com algo realmente inexplicável.

\- Já disse pra não usar essa sua boca imunda para falar da minha família. - Gina o lembrou, de forma vociferante. Sentindo a irritação crescente em seu peito. E desde que ouvira Draco falar aquilo, sentia uma vontade imensa de vingar a morte do irmão. Fazê-lo pagar por estar envolvido no assassinato dele. E quando encontrasse Bellatrix, descontaria toda a dor e o sofrimento de sua família nela também. Comensais eram assim. Não tinham sentimentos e tampouco compaixão. Erguera o queixo, não baixando a guarda quando o sentiu parar atrás de si. Próximo o suficiente para sentir seu corpo frio e a respiração atravessar seus cabelos. - Não tenho medo de você. E se está pensando que vou implorar, se um dia sonhar que está me torturando, está muito enganado.

\- Realmente estou contando com isso, Weasley. Essa sua coragem é admirável. - provocou percebendo a raiva crescer dentro dela, e isso o deixava muito satisfeito. Sempre gostara de provocar Gina, mas antes, tal provocação, era coisa de criança, agora, o jogo havia se modificado e muito. Erguera a sobrancelha, acomodando-se naquela situação deveras interessante e sorriu de lado. - Agora se não se importar eu preciso fazer algo mais útil do que discutir com você, porque acho que nosso duelo ainda não vai acontecer. E mande um recado para o Potter, diga a ele que estarei bem perto, e quando ele menos esperar estará trancafiado numa cela fedida.

\- Se chegar perto do Harry... - bradou sem receio algum, ao se virar e dar de cara com o comensal bem próximo. Tão próximo que podia observar os olhos cinzentos dele sobre ela, fitando-a com curiosidade. Ansiando para que ela terminasse a frase que lhe chamara a atenção. - Eu mato você. E não pense que não sou capaz. - emendou ao franzir o cenho, percebendo um sorriso sarcástico surgir nos lábios do loiro. Apesar de que ele também sentira um pequeno incômodo no peito pelo modo como ela defendera o precioso Potter.

\- Veremos isso também, vamos ver se tem essa coragem toda. Duvido muito que levante essa varinha para mim, ou que não chore muito depois de matar alguém, e sabe... Essa compaixão me deixa muito excitado. Vou ponderar sua ameaça, mas apenas porque quero muito ter minha chance com você, e se eu acabar contigo logo, não terei esse prazer depois. - avisou de modo constante e seguro, e Gina se arrepiara com o timbre da voz dele. Não era como das outras vezes e havia um tom diferente nela, e isso lhe causara aquele frêmito incontrolável. Não deveria se sentir assim, mas a repulsa e a raiva lhe davam uma nova vertente de sentimento. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria matá-lo, queria outras coisas... Draco parecia querer o mesmo, e se dividia nos pensamentos, assim como a ruiva. - Nos vemos por aí, Weasley.

Gina estreitou os olhos, enquanto o observava se afastar. E quando Draco deixou o lugar, o dementador também o fizera, varrendo seu patrono, deixando a ruiva sozinha ali. Não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo depois daquele reencontro, mas desejava imensamente que fosse raiva e ódio de Draco Malfoy. Não podia ser nada além disso. Ele era um comensal da morte, responsável pelo assassinato de seu irmão e estava ansioso para colocar as mãos em Harry. Suspirou fundo, meneando a cabeça, deixando aquele lugar. Precisava recuperar o foco para a batalha que estava acontecendo ali e ter certeza de que Clarence estava em segurança...

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Olá, queridos._

 _Desculpem a demora, era para termos postado esse capítulo na sexta-feira. Mas as autoras cabeças de bagre aqui esqueceram. Só lembramos hoje. Esperamos que nos desculpem._

 _Ficamos felizes com os comentários. Isso é realmente gratificante. No entanto, pedimos um pouquinho mais de incentivo da parte de vocês. Alguns vão achar que somos folgadas ou que ficamos mendigando comentários. Mas se vocês não são autores, não tem ideia do quanto é bom ver um comentário cheio de conteúdo, dicas, críticas e elogios. Então, da mesma forma que nos empenhamos para dar uma fic maravilhosa para vocês, se empenhem para nos incentivar também. Tudo certo?_

 _Aguardamos os próximos comentários de vocês._

 _Beijo das autoras._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 -**

Terminou de vestir sua capa, enquanto guardava nos bolsos a varinha e tudo que seria necessário para aquela viagem. A cicatriz latejava em sua testa desde aquela manhã, quando acordara, e ele não podia evitar se sentir mal. Voldemort parecia estar ansioso ou impaciente para chegar até a _horcrux_ antes de qualquer um. E para Harry, sentir tudo isso era um fardo, mas também um alívio. Não gostava da ideia de estar na mente de seu pior inimigo. No entanto, com isso, tinha o suficiente para saber o que o lorde das trevas sentia com cada plano seu que falhava desmedidamente, e com cada pessoa que o decepcionava.

Não surgira flashes em sua cabeça antes da ação que iriam enfrentar, mas sabia que encontraria algo perigoso no caminho. Era o que sempre encontravam desde que a guerra havia explodido. E os anos no campo de batalha lhe renderam muita experiência. Tinha apenas vinte e cinco anos, mas já vira e vivera coisas suficientes, que lhe davam a segurança que precisava para enfrentar seus oponentes. E desta vez, ela seria essencial para proteger Hermione.

Suspirou ao descer a escada, enquanto lembrava-se dela. Antes de partirem, a morena decidira levar Annie até o Beco Diagonal como uma forma de distrair a menina de tudo que acontecia do "lado de fora". Já que ela não tinha permissão para sair de casa se não estivesse acompanhada por um dos pais, de Harry ou de um amigo próximo da família. Ter o sobrenome Potter pesava nos tempos em que viviam. E assim que chegara à sala, sorriu por ver a irmã entrar em casa sorridente.

\- E então, como foi o seu passeio? - Harry perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. Esquecendo-se por um momento de todo o receio e aflição que sentia pelo que possivelmente enfrentariam naquela viagem. Viu Annie deixar algumas sacolas sobre a poltrona antes de caminhar até ele e abraçá-lo forte.

\- Foi muito legal, a Mione me levou na Floreios e Borrões, e me deu um presente. - contou e antes de retirar o embrulho de dentro da sacola, tirara do rosto as mechas lisas dos cabelos vermelho-escuros que tampavam sua visão. Harry sorriu quando a irmã lhe entregara o livro de capa bonita, e rira quando Annie enrugara o nariz pequeno, repleto de sardas. Provavelmente iria explicar alguma coisa, pois se ajeitava para essa função. - Mas não são "Os contos de Beedle, o Bardo", não sou mais criança. É uma história para mocinhas... E fomos também à Floreans, e na Gemialidades Weasley. Comprei doces e trouxe sapos de chocolate, e feijões de todos os sabores para você levar na sua viagem. Nunca se sabe quando você pode ficar com fome... – emendou, rapidamente revirando a outra sacola.

\- Com certeza isso vai ser suficiente para saciar minha fome e fazer com que meu estômago não me entregue aos comensais. - comentou divertido ao sentar-se no braço da poltrona e olhar de modo atencioso para a irmã. Assim como o pai, também sentia uma necessidade muito grande de oferecer um mundo melhor para Annie e não permitiria que ela crescesse no inferno em que ele mesmo crescera. Por isso se empenhava todos os dias, pensando em sua família e em todos os seus amigos. - Vai cuidar da mamãe enquanto papai e eu estivermos fora? Sabe que não temos ideia de quando iremos voltar.

\- Eu vou cuidar, por isso compramos um presente para ela também. Foi a Mione que escolheu. Ela disse que vou poder ler pra mamãe e distrai-la enquanto vocês dois não voltam. - explicou sorridente, mostrando a ele também, o livro que compraram para a mãe. Ficara satisfeita quando Hermione lhe explicara gentilmente as suas tarefas, e de certa forma, elas faziam com que Annie se sentisse muito útil, e para uma criança ativa como ela, esse sentimento beirava o orgulho. - Mas tenta não demorar muito, tá bom? Eu fico com saudade... E já que você vai levar a Mione, cuida dela também. Ela é minha amiga mais querida.

\- Não se preocupe, vou cuidar muito bem da Mione. Ela também é muito importante pra mim. - Harry garantiu ao beijar a irmã carinhosamente no rosto. A amizade entre Annie e Hermione também tinha sido um dos motivos que o fizera olhar para a amiga de forma diferente. Não que Annie também não gostasse de Gina antes e ela não correspondesse a esse sentimento, mas o relacionamento da irmã com Hermione havia sido mais profundo, não tinha como negar. - Logo você vai ter sua amiga de volta. Eu prometo.

\- Harry...? - Annie o chamou depois de um tempo pensativa. Não era de hoje que andava pensando sobre algumas coisas, desde que ouvira os pais conversando, e não via uma hora melhor do que esta para perguntar ao irmão o que tanto tinha vontade. Não era segredo para ninguém que gostava muito de Hermione, que eram realmente amigas, apesar da grande diferença de idade. Mas o carinho fora imediato e mútuo, e ela queria perpetuar isso de uma maneira distinta. A menina então suspirou e voltou-se para Harry, com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade e timidez. - Porque é que você não casa com a Mione? Eu acho que ela gosta de você... Muito mesmo.

\- Hermione gosta de mim como um amigo, Annie. Porque é o que somos. Não pode ser nada mais do que isso. - disse com certo pesar, suspirando em seguida. Feria-lhe imensamente quando dizia essas palavras, mesmo que fosse apenas mentindo para a irmã. Não podia lhe contar a verdade. Sabia o quanto Annie podia ser imprevisível e decidir tomar uma atitude que pudesse juntá-los como ela queria, não o surpreenderia. E a última coisa que desejava era que Hermione se afastasse depois que soubesse que a amava. Não iria suportar tê-la longe. - Além do mais, ela vai se casar com o Rony. Não viu o anel que está usando?

\- É... Eu vi aquele anel. - murmurou murchando os ombros, não muito satisfeita com a resposta que ouvira. Porque ela achava mesmo que Hermione gostava do irmão, e que não podia se casar com Rony justamente por isso. Mas o que ela podia entender disso, sendo que era tão pequena? Tudo que sabia era simples demais por isso imaginara que sua solução pudesse funcionar. Suspirou fundo, remexendo na barra da blusa estampada de flores e baixou o olhar castanho. - Mas você pode dar um mais bonito para ela, então ela ia gostar mais.

\- Ahn... O que você acha de falarmos sobre isso quando voltar da minha viagem, hum? Preciso ir agora. O mundo bruxo depende de mim. - Harry comentou com um sorriso carinhoso ao tocar o nariz pequeno de Annie, fazendo com que ela risse. E usara também esse pretexto como forma de mudar de assunto. Ela sempre se orgulhava e admirava a ele e ao pai pelo que vinham lutando. Por isso, não poupava histórias nas reuniões de família. A beijou na testa novamente. - Se comporte, está bem? E cuide bem da mamãe. Eu te amo, pequenina.

\- Também te amo, Harry. Mesmo que você não peça a Hermione em casamento. - ela respondeu fazendo-o rir.

Annie era tão teimosa quanto ele, mas o auror esperava que a irmãzinha esquecesse isso naquele período em que estaria fora. Não queria que seu relacionamento com Hermione se colocasse a perder por conta de uma teimosia infantil, mesmo que esta fosse o reflexo de seus desejos mais íntimos. Não podia negar que depois que Rony a pedira em casamento, ele fantasiava sobre como seria se estivesse no lugar do amigo. E tudo que mais desejava era fazer Hermione feliz, mesmo sendo apenas o seu companheiro distante.

* * *

Apesar de todo o cuidado, os aurores novamente foram surpreendidos por alguns comensais no meio do caminho, e mesmo que tivessem por precaução, dividido os grupos e passado informações diferentes a algumas pessoas, acabaram por encontrá-los. No começo, eles não deram tanto trabalho, mas ardilosos como eram, os seguidores de Voldemort sempre achavam um jeito de fazer os aurores recuar. Duelos se travavam na campina escura, e os feitiços multicolores é que iluminavam o caminho. Saíram de Surrey, embora alguns aurores ainda tivessem permanecido lá, como parte do plano. Os manuscritos das pesquisas de Hermione os levaram para fora da cidade, poupando os moradores do pequeno povoado de um mal maior. Boa parte dos comandados de Draco Malfoy os seguiram e agora batalhas individuais se realizavam a cada minuto.

O casarão bem à frente, era o ponto exato das coordenadas que foram dadas por Dumbledore e se estivessem mesmo certas, logo encontrariam a _horcrux_ e poderiam voltar para casa. No meio da confusão, Harry acompanhara Hermione deixando os outros do lado de fora, continuando a duelar com os comensais. Tinham que agir rapidamente e cada minuto transcorrido era precioso demais, já que eram seguidos de perto. Ela entrou na casa, caminhando até o hall gigantesco e totalmente vazio. As madeiras que sustentavam as paredes e o teto, ameaçavam ruir a qualquer momento, estando ainda, abaladas por conta dos feitiços que ricocheteavam em suas estruturas pelo lado de fora.

Andou alguns passos dentro do saguão e se bem conhecera a astúcia de seu antigo diretor, poderia esperar por alguma engenhosidade. Então Hermione logo pudera perceber os feitiços de proteção que sinalizavam abertamente que estavam num lugar específico. Os desfizera de forma rápida, enquanto Harry tratava de protegê-los também, guardando as entradas. Raios de luzes faziam a escuridão pestanejar do lado de dentro, e ela voltou-se para o moreno. Preocupara-se imensamente minutos atrás quando um feitiço o atingira enquanto corriam para dentro.

\- Harry você está bem? - indagou e ele assentiu assim que se virara para a morena também. Hermione entendera de imediato a urgência que tinham e seu estado era a última coisa que deveriam se preocupar. Respirou fundo, abrindo a bolsa, e retirando de lá uma espécie de bússola. Ela fora encantada para que a guiasse de acordo com algumas sequências de runas que se atraíam com aquelas das coordenadas dando a sua localização quase exata. As mãos trementes apontaram para uma parede de pedras, e ela a tateou. – A _horcrux_ deve estar bem no interior da casa... - murmurou encontrando perto da lareira, uma alavanca, que abrira uma pequena porta onde deveriam estar às toras que queimariam no inverno.

Harry logo viu a lareira se afastar e dar espaço para um corredor escuro. Parecia ser algo saído direto dos filmes de trouxas, completamente inexplorável para os bruxos. Talvez por isso, a tática havia sido usada: poucos seriam espertos o suficiente para pensarem nisso. Gemeu baixo, enquanto o sangue quente escorreu por seu braço outra vez, brotando do ferimento que tinha ganhado no ombro. Sua cicatriz latejava incansavelmente, porque Voldemort se irritava cada vez mais por não encontrá-lo. No entanto, isso não o fazia perder o foco da situação. Além de manter sua atenção no feitiço que os protegia lá dentro, também estava focado em proteger Hermione.

\- Em quanto tempo acha que consegue fazer isso? - ele indagou com a voz trêmula ao entrar na pequena sala que cheirava a mofo e poeira. Hermione acendeu as velas dos candelabros, seguindo até a estante logo adiante. Claro que a _horcrux_ não estaria tão visível. E quando finalmente a encontrasse, teria algo que a protegesse para não cair em mãos erradas. Harry encostou-se à escrivaninha perto de si, massageando a própria testa. - Voldemort está furioso. E isso está acabando comigo...

Por mais que tivesse que agir rapidamente para procurar a _horcrux_ , Hermione não estaria em paz consigo mesma deixando Harry sangrar daquela maneira. Mesmo que ele tivesse dito que estava bem, ela não lhe negaria ajuda. Sofria vendo-o tão mal, e ainda, tão atormentado pela cicatriz que claramente ardia, fazendo-o suar. Se pudesse pelo menos aliviar uma de suas dores estaria satisfeita. Então deixou a bússola sobre a mesinha e abrira a bolsa novamente, enquanto empunhava a varinha para iluminar seu interior. Passou alguns segundos revirando-a até que tirara de lá um pequeno frasco de conta-gotas. Aproximou-se do amigo, fazendo um gesto para que ele retirasse o casaco.

\- Eu sabia que tinha colocado um frasco de essência de ditamno aqui dentro. - ela falou o fitando, surpreendendo o moreno imensamente. Hermione então sorriu brevemente, quando Harry lhe fitara severamente porque não poderiam perder tempo. - Não vou deixar você ter uma hemorragia. É o feitiço, ele não vai deixar que pare de sangrar até que feche a ferida... Não discuta comigo, porque não vou procurar a _horcrux_ enquanto não fazer isso.

\- Merlin, Hermione. Porque tem que ser tão teimosa? - o moreno praguejou ainda preocupado com o tempo. Mas sabia que ela realmente não iria continuar enquanto ele estivesse ali, agonizando. Com a ajuda dela, abriu os primeiros botões de sua camisa. E quando ela afastou o tecido para o lado e pingara a poção, Harry fechou os olhos com força, contendo um gemido de dor ao apertar a quina da escrivaninha e sentir a essência agir sobre o ferimento e queimá-lo por dentro. Ofegou ao passo que a dor, em conjunto com a de sua cicatriz, o deixava tonto. O toque cálido e carinhoso em seu rosto fez com que abrisse os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com o olhar angustiado de Hermione por vê-lo daquela forma. E naquele momento, a dor se amenizara bastante. - Eu estou bem. Volte ao trabalho.

\- Você é que é teimoso, não parece nada bem e age como se estivesse. - Hermione murmurou, erguendo a sobrancelha, o repreendendo pelo altruísmo fora de hora. E angustiava lhe não poder fazer nada em relação ao que Voldemort fazia com Harry. Aquele jogo psicológico certamente era bem pior que do que qualquer ferida grave, fazia parte de seu interior, era algo que ela não podia simplesmente arrancar dele. Então franziu o cenho, dividida entre largá-lo ali e voltar-se para a estante, mas a vontade de estar ao lado do auror era maior. Então ela voltou a tocar seu rosto, fazendo com que ele a olhasse intensamente. Seu semblante se contraiu e os cabelos negros se empapavam de suor. - Não o deixe entrar na sua cabeça, Harry... Sabe que pode fazer isso. Bloqueio-o do lado de fora.

\- Não posso. Não consigo. Ele é mais forte que eu e está mais poderoso... - Harry disse ofegante ao fechar os olhos novamente. O toque de Hermione em sua pele amenizava o disparo em seu coração, mas sempre sentia isso quando Voldemort invadia sua cabeça. E a dor ficava cada vez mais lancinante a cada batalha, ao ponto de fazê-lo desejar ter uma faca para poder remover a maldita cicatriz. Respirou fundo, tentando fazer o que Hermione lhe dissera. E em parte havia conseguido bloquear a raiva e a fúria que o lorde das trevas sentia, mas logo tudo voltaria outra vez. Não se livraria dele por muito tempo, pois ele desejava deixa-lo confuso e fraco. Fitou-a novamente, beijando a mão em seu rosto. – A _horcrux_... - a explosão do lado de fora fizera com que Harry esquecesse toda a dor que sentia e se levantasse rapidamente. Os comensais possivelmente descobriram onde ele e Hermione estavam, e agora os procuravam. O instinto de protegê-la logo aflorou em seu peito. Vendo-a o olhar hesitante. - Vou subir!

\- Tome cuidado, por favor. - ela pediu e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, sabia que não tinha mais tempo nem opções, então deveria deixar Harry sair dali a fim de atrasar os comensais para que pudesse achar a _horcrux_ , e o que mais pudesse que estivesse ao seu alcance. Sabia que aquele lugar poderia ser só um alarme falso, mas também sabia que Dumbledore guardara muitos segredos, muitos mais do que apenas o que conheciam. Harry balançou a cabeça e lançou um olhar demorado a Hermione. O coração dela batera mais depressa, e se não precisasse muito cumprir o seu dever, cometeria a loucura que estava disposta. No entanto, não pudera, e assim que ficara sozinha, se colocou a procurar.

Ouvira mais uma explosão e olhou para cima. Se no hall de entrada as madeiras que estruturavam o teto estavam soltas, ali também não diferente. Tinha que ser ainda mais eficiente se não quisesse ficar soterrada, porque sabia que os comensais não iriam parar até que fracassassem. Ofegou, e tentou se acalmar, por mais que estivesse preparada para as batalhas, cada uma era diferente, e saber que Harry estava lá fora sozinho fazia com que perdesse a concentração. Então por ele tinha que ser ainda mais forte...

... Quando Harry chegou ao hall, já estavam ali, dois comensais que entraram para averiguar a situação e tiveram sorte de encontrar pistas dele e de Hermione. Um dos homens sorriu de modo doentio antes de levar a varinha até a marca negra no braço esquerdo, disposto a informar a Voldemort que tinham encontrado o famoso eleito. Mas o feitiço que Harry disparou, lançando-o para longe, o impedira de completar sua ação, atrasando mais o encontro com o lorde das trevas. Fora evidente que se distraíra tanto em chamar seu mestre, que se esquecera de se defender. O outro também fora para o chão logo em seguida, já que não tivera tempo para se recuperar da queda brusca do amigo.

O sangue fervia em suas veias, em um misto de ira e adrenalina. Estava cansado, seu braço ainda queimava por causa da poção e os pensamentos de Voldemort, literalmente não saíam de sua cabeça. Mas a determinação que trazia dentro do peito fora o que o fizera sair e se revelar para o grupo de comensais que o esperava mais adiante. Precisava proteger Hermione, nem que desse sua própria vida nessa tarefa. Esboçou um sorriso debochado como gesto de boas-vindas para e em seguida lançou o primeiro feitiço, dando início à luta.

Apesar das máscaras e do capuz, Harry conhecia cada um dos comensais que estavam ali. Estava nisso desde que era adolescente, e os anos de experiência permitiram que conhecesse cada sequência de feitiços lançados por McNeall, a lentidão de Krask, os golpes bruscos e violentos de Gregory Goyle, assim como a determinação de Malfoy ao derrubá-lo. E julgando pela agilidade e o empenho que ele colocava naquela ocupação, era evidente que o queria a qualquer custo.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar... Malfoy? - Harry disse em alto e bom som ao derrubar McNeall com um movimento simples de sua varinha. O comensal erguera a mão, como se deixasse claro que duelar com Harry Potter naquele momento era uma tarefa só sua. Assim como era uma tarefa apenas de seu mestre matá-lo. Queria sentir-se orgulhoso por entregá-lo a Voldemort. - Ele disse que era sua função me levar até suas masmorras? E você, sendo o bom cordeirinho obediente que é, atendeu ao pedido de seu mestre. - apontou a varinha para ele, assim que o viu retirar a máscara e revelar seu rosto.

Não teria porque se esconder, na verdade gostava de mostrar seu rosto e ver o medo das pessoas quando o reconheciam. Sua fama não era das melhores, e sempre causava pânico por onde passava, assim como agora. Não enfrentara apenas aurores, mas tivera certo prazer em executar alguns trouxas no percurso. Quando soubera que o próprio Harry Potter estava ali, não medira esforços para chegar até ele, porque era clara a sua intenção. O levaria até Voldemort e então, o poder de ambos seria absoluto. Sorriu com desdém, enquanto seus companheiros os rodearam. Outros dois foram para a porta a fim de impedir qualquer um de entrar ou sair, porque aquele duelo seria quase uma revanche dos muitos outros que Draco perdera.

\- Cada um faz o que pode para subir de cargo, não é? - o loiro indagou despreocupado, pois confiava imensamente em si, e no momento propício. - Eu quase não acreditei que o filhinho da mamãe tivesse saído de casa, mas então descobri que a sangue-ruim estava por aqui, e logo deduzi que você também. Um é a sombra do outro, mas vou ter que te arrancar dela... O Weasley pobretão deveria me agradecer por isso. Ele sabe que você está de olho naquela imunda?

\- Dobre sua língua ao falar dela, se não quiser que eu mesmo a arranque sem usar feitiço algum. - Harry disse ríspido, entre dentes, ao lançar um olhar fulminante a Draco. O sangue que pulsava dentro de si agora parecia estar prestes a explodir, pelo que o desgraçado falara sobre Hermione. E enquanto os comensais riam de divertimento pelo que ouviram, Harry não hesitou ao se aproximar de Draco. Estava atento a qualquer ataque surpresa, independente se viesse dele ou de seus capangas. O comensal cruzou os braços, esboçando seu típico sorriso cínico. - Mande seus seguidores de merda se afastar daquela porta. Antes que eu arranque sua pele também.

\- Ela está lá dentro, não é? - perguntou, olhando para a passagem onde Hermione havia entrado com Harry algum tempo atrás, e o vira retesar, apertando a varinha com força. Não precisara dizer muito para que a resposta fosse dada e ele entendesse. E era isso que Draco iria fazer, explorar as fraquezas do rival. Sabia que o auror era forte, esperto, mas quando alguém que lhe importava estava em jogo, tudo mudava. Já experimentara isso antes só que de formas mais acentuadas. Então sem que Harry pudesse prever, o comensal lançara um feitiço em uma das vigas, fazendo com que todas as outras desabassem num efeito dominó. O teto não demorara a cair, e a poeira densa chegara até eles. E nem mesmo isso apagara o sorriso de Draco.

O grito de Harry havia sido incapaz de impedir a queda da passagem. Fora como se seus olhos tivessem simulado uma cena na qual ele não queria acreditar, e que somente o deixara imensamente desesperado. Tentou alguns feitiços, mas não houvera tempo de erguer a madeira novamente. Em poucos segundos, tudo estava no chão. A dor em seu peito crescera de uma forma rápida e surpreendente para causar uma queimação em sua garganta. E ao passo em que passava os dedos entre os cabelos e as lágrimas ameaçavam vir aos olhos, ele não podia acreditar que cometera aquele deslize. Não com Hermione, com sua Hermione.

Toda a angústia que sentia dera lugar ao ódio, a raiva e a ira ao ouvir a risada de Draco ecoar. Não conseguia raciocinar muito naquele momento, mas uma parte de si desejava imensamente que Hermione estivesse bem e que aguentasse firme. Porque agora faria o desgraçado pagar. Sem pensar duas vezes, erguera sua varinha na direção dele:

\- _Sectumsempra!_ \- Harry gritou o feitiço com toda a fúria que tinha dentro de si, acertando em cheio o abdômen do comensal. Sequer houvera tempo para que Draco se defendesse. Quando levou a mão até o local, sentira um grande corte abrir-se em sua barriga, e o sangue jorrar farto em suas vestes. Ele caiu de joelhos e experimentara uma dor insuportável. E no momento em que os outros comensais notaram seu superior praticamente derrotado, tentaram investidas, mas alguns foram derrubados facilmente por Harry, enquanto os outros fugiam, deixando o outro caído.

Harry pouco se importava com Draco estirado no chão, nem com o sangue abundante que forrava o assoalho de madeira, mas jogara a varinha dele para longe, pois não queria correr riscos enquanto estivesse tentando tirar Hermione dali. Tudo isso era o que o comensal merecia, e se pudesse, teria feito com que ele sofresse imensamente, assim como sofria naquele momento. As lágrimas banharam seus olhos, depois que a raiva intensa tomara conta de seu peito. Não podia acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido com Hermione, que há minutos antes estava com ela, sentira seu toque suave e agora... Não sabia se isso tornaria a acontecer. Então se voltara para os escombros com o coração apertado. A poeira ainda era vasta e ele a dispersara com um feitiço, podendo respirar melhor.

Lá dentro, antes do desabamento, os olhos de Hermione não conseguiam se desgrudar do teto. O rangido que ele fazia a assustava vez ou outra, e seu coração não parava a batida incessante de nervosismo. Concentrara-se bastante e a estante parecia se embaralhar todas as vezes que olhava para ela. Não sabia se era por conta da pressa, ou de algum tipo de feitiço ilusório, mas não conseguia se fixar em apenas um livro. Respirou fundo, sentindo um vento fraco soprar e apagar as velas. E quando isso acontecera, notara um véu quase invisível do outro lado da estante. Ele agia como a capa da invisibilidade de Harry, ocultando algo. Rapidamente Hermione mudara o foco e seguira até a parede oposta. Afastou o véu e encontrara apenas um livro dentro de uma portinhola. Com ele havia outros pergaminhos e julgando que fossem importantes, os colocara também dentro da bolsa. No entanto, nada que acreditara ser uma _horcrux_ estava ali. Então, quando estava prestes a sair de lá para que pudesse ajudar Harry, ouvira o ruído forte da madeira se partindo.

O feitiço de proteção sobre ela fora lançado imediatamente, enquanto se jogava no chão e via toda a madeira cair sobre si. Junto com as vigas, também vieram os livros e a poeira. Hermione ouvira um grito desesperado que viera do lado de fora e que fizera seu coração se comprimir no peito. Aquele grito só poderia ter sido o de Harry. Então quando tudo pareceu se acalmar e aquele barulho estrondoso do desabamento tinha acabado, Hermione enunciou outro feitiço. E este, jogou a madeira que a cobria para longe, abrindo caminho por entre os escombros e a casa ao chão. À medida que tudo se dissipava, aos poucos ela conseguia ver a luz da lua.

Caminhou por entre os destroços e ouvira seu nome ser gritado da mesma forma angustiante de antes. Quando finalmente estava afastada da casa, Hermione viu Harry logo adiante. O olhar dele sobre ela parecia surpreso e ao mesmo tempo aliviado. E não sabia descrever a sensação que sentia por vê-la ali, na sua frente. Parecia ser uma imagem criada por sua mente enquanto a procurava debaixo da montanha de madeira, desesperadamente. E pouco lhe importava se Draco Malfoy tinha alcançado sua varinha e aparatado dali, precisava se aproximar.

Seus passos foram rápidos em direção à morena, deixando seu coração cada vez mais célere. Naquele tempo em que um medo devastador o invadira, se esquecera de tudo ao pensar que tinha perdido Hermione. Esquecera-se da sua cicatriz que ainda latejava, da dor em seu ombro ou dos comensais que poderiam ainda estar ali. Tudo que lhe importava era ela. Não se conteve ao chegar perto o suficiente para tocar-lhe o rosto. Precisava ter certeza de que aquilo era real. E quando sentiu a textura macia de sua pele, Harry suspirou ao fechar os olhos. Agradecendo aos céus por Hermione ser tão real quanto o alívio que o preenchia.

Hermione respirou fundo, sentindo-se arrepiar com o toque dele em seu rosto. Tudo isso, se somando com o modo intenso e terno com que ele a olhava, fazia com que o coração da bruxa desse um solavanco no peito. E se não estivesse em um momento que parecia ser mais um de seus sonhos, jamais pensaria que Harry a olhava de modo tão apaixonado. Principalmente quando os olhos dele caíram sobre seus lábios. Ele não tinha tempo a perder. Não depois do que passara minutos atrás. Amava Hermione e precisava que ela soubesse disso antes que fosse realmente tarde demais. Firmou sua outra mão na cintura fina, trazendo o corpo dela de encontro ao seu. Como se o toque em rosto não fosse suficiente.

\- Nunca mais faça isso... - murmurou antes de se inclinar e roçar seus lábios aos rosados de Hermione. E o suspiro que desprendera deles, fora o que Harry precisava para cobrir a boca dela com a sua, em um carinho suave, e apaixonado o suficiente para sanar toda a angústia e a dor em seu peito.

De certa forma, Hermione fora pega de surpresa, pois não esperava aquela reação tão forte de Harry. Pensara que ele fosse lhe repreender, ou saudar-lhe com um sorriso aliviado, mas não fora exatamente assim quando ele ensaiara aquele beijo. Jamais ela experimentara sensação mais maravilhosa, mais envolvente. Ter os lábios de Harry sobre os seus, os buscando com intensidade e carinho, era inexplicável e resumia muito bem o que sentiam naquele momento. Fazia com que o amor que ela nutria crescesse ainda mais e tomasse proporções gigantescas... Se não poderia tê-lo, pelo menos teria aquela lembrança cálida. E ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração acelerava por conta do beijo, ele se comprimia quando pensava que tal fato jamais aconteceria outra vez. Que a adrenalina que corria em suas veias, não os levaria a esse ponto novamente e ela deveria aproveitar a chance que ganhara.

Levou uma de suas mãos até a nuca dele, desprendendo afagos suaves ali, e quando o sentira intensificar o carinho, Hermione puxara levemente seus cabelos negros, retribuindo com destreza àquele beijo. Harry gemera contra seus lábios, encaixando-a melhor em seus braços. A morena era perfeita e cabia exatamente dentro de suas expectativas. Agora mais do que nunca admitia amá-la com todo seu coração e lutaria por isso, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse, porque depois de quase perdê-la não iria aceitar mais este truque da vida.

Ofegantes, diminuíram o ritmo do primeiro beijo, o qual não poderia ser mais especial. Harry suspirou fundo, assim como ela, e encostara sua testa à feminina, enquanto a mantinha presa em seu abraço. Fechou os olhos, e sorriu. Apreciava com particularidade tudo que Hermione o fazia sentir. Era um misto de sensações que o deixavam leve, pleno, porque sabia que ela era a mulher certa para ele. E vê-la tão entregue aos seus carinhos, era a concordância que esperava. Talvez sua mãe tivesse razão em lhe dizer que ela não era feliz com Rony, que o era apenas com ele, e pudera perceber isso naquele momento.

\- Eu estou bem... - murmurou, se atando mais a Harry, sentindo-se tonta e feliz. - Não precisa se preocupar tanto assim... Eu disse que sei me cuidar.

\- Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você, Mione. - Harry disse no mesmo tom, enquanto a olhava nos olhos. Com cuidado retirou-lhe um cacho do cabelo castanho do rosto. Enrolando-o entre os dedos num modo lento, que a fizera sorrir. Aquilo sim parecia surreal e independente de ser ou não, se apegariam àquele momento. Porque ali se esqueciam de tudo. Do casamento de Hermione, da batalha que os cercava no momento e de todo o resto. Ele até mesmo não sentia mais a dor insuportável em sua cicatriz ou em seu braço. Era como se tudo de ruim em si, ela houvesse retirado no beijo apaixonado que trocaram. - Foi por isso que quis estar aqui, te protegendo. Não tem ideia do quanto é importante pra mim...

\- Agora sabe como eu me sinto todas as vezes... Como eu me senti quando vi você sangrar. Você também é muito importante para mim, eu o am... - Hermione respondeu baixinho com medo de acordar daquele sonho. E por mais feliz que estivesse, não podia deixar de se lembrar da realidade. Seus olhos logo se encheram de lágrimas, ao pensar que quando saísse dali tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Seria apenas a noiva de Rony, e Harry voltaria para Gina. Porque era a ruiva que ele amava, mas estava satisfeita por ter conseguido realizar uma pequena parte de seu desejo. Então forçou um sorriso tentando disfarçar o que sentia.

\- Não fala, está bem? - ele pediu ao erguer a mão e colocar a ponta dos dedos sobre os lábios levemente inchados de Hermione. - Não sinto dor alguma quando estou com você. - e como tantas vezes desejara isso também, agora podia desliza-los por ali e sentir a textura que eles tinham. Como tinha sentido com sua própria boca há minutos atrás. Ofegou quando a viu fechar os olhos. Queria dizer naquele momento que a amava. Mas o receio de perder o que tinham o impediu. E o que mais queria agora era que Hermione o correspondesse daquele modo apaixonado e intenso outra vez. Mesmo que tenha sido algo apenas criado por sua mente e executado pelo momento. Então a beijou novamente, disposto a guardar o gosto incrível que ela tinha. Um gosto que jamais sentira antes e o fazia amá-la ainda mais.

Embora fosse um sentimento impossível.

* * *

Não sabia quanto tempo aquela batalha durava, mas já tinha chegado à fase extenuante. Ainda não haviam recebido o sinal de Harry para recuar. Ele o mandaria assim que encontrassem a _horcrux_. E apesar de estarem em uma grande e evidente desvantagem na batalha, todos permaneciam ali. Comensais, aurores ou integrantes da Ordem lutariam até o fim pelo que pudesse deixá-los cada vez mais próximos de destruir Voldemort. Embora os comensais estivessem ali justamente para impedir isso.

Gina manteve sua varinha em punho depois de terminar mais um embate com um comensal. Esse havia lhe dado mais trabalho e o duelo fora exaustivo, ao contrário dos primeiros, que pareciam amadores. Alguns aliados de Voldemort quase não tinham experiência em um campo de batalha e isso era um trunfo a mais para os aurores. Mas o último possuía um bom conhecimento em feitiços. E a luta havia sido árdua, até que Gina aproveitara-se de um momento de fragilidade dele, para derrubá-lo. Deixando-o no mesmo lugar, para que algum auror pudesse prendê-lo, pois precisava encontrar Harry e Hermione para ajudá-los.

No meio do caminho, deparou-se com outro comensal, e em questão de minutos, livrara-se dele também. Já estava próxima da casa onde Harry especificara que estava. Mas, antes mesmo que pudesse alcançá-la, sentiu uma mão envolver seu braço e puxá-la para dentro de uma pequena loja, abandonada por conta da guerra. Não houvera tempo para apontar sua varinha, já que as mãos que a puxaram, agora a prensavam contra a porta e a fechava. Ela praguejou ao reconhecer o rosto do comensal diante de si e começou a se debater enquanto ele segurava seus pulsos.

\- Mas que droga, Malfoy. Me solta! - bradou entre dentes ao tentar livrar-se das mãos dele. E quando finalmente pudera enxergar melhor, as viram cobertas de sangue. O estômago se revirou ao olhar delas para o rosto do loiro. Temendo que aquele sangue fosse de algum inocente. Mas julgando pela palidez e o suor do rosto dele, não era. Ao abaixar os olhos, vira também a camisa de Draco ensanguentada. O pequeno rasgo permitira enxergar o corte em seu abdômen, grande e aberto o suficiente, para deixá-lo daquela forma. Aumentando ainda mais aquela sensação ruim em seu estômago e até mesmo dentro de si. - Está ferido...

\- Observação inteligente, Weasley. - Draco dissera com dificuldades ao esboçar um pequeno sorriso irônico nos lábios finos. Perdera muito sangue até chegar ali, aparatou em um lugar e outro, e tudo isso porque não recebera os cuidados necessários, e agora mal podia se manter de pé. Sentia uma fraqueza sem tamanho e sua visão se turvava a cada minuto mais. Respirou fundo, fitando Gina que lhe olhava assustada. Apesar de tudo, ninguém merecia passar por isso, sangrar até a morte, porque era isso que aconteceria se não fizesse nada. No entanto, se lembrara do que ele fizera a Percy, e por um momento se afastou do loiro, fazendo com que ele recuasse e tombasse no chão. O comensal não merecia sua compaixão, não a mesma que tanto zombara, e não seria nada mais justo do que vê-lo morrer ali na sua frente como um modo de se vingar. - Preciso de ajuda...

\- Você precisa de ajuda? Por que não chama um dos seus amiguinhos para ajudá-lo, hum? Aliás, porque não vai atrás do seu "lorde das trevas" e pede pra ele te curar? - Gina indagou de modo sarcástico ao cruzar os braços e se afastar, limpando o sangue dele que ficara em seus pulsos. Apesar de ter o instinto "patético" de ajudar a todos, se empenhava para fazer-se de fria e indiferente diante de Draco. Mesmo que seu coração estivesse comprimido por vê-lo se ajoelhar no chão e levar a mão ao ferimento novamente. Seu sangue ferveu ao se aproximar do comensal, tocando-o no rosto e fazendo com que ele a olhasse. - Você quis saber se meu irmão precisava de ajuda enquanto era torturado antes de mandar matá-lo?

\- Não é uma "sorte" a minha? - indagou e rira, não aguentando mais se manter naquela posição, então se sentou no chão escorando-se no balcão. Sua mão pressionou o ferimento que ainda sangrava e Draco suspirou fechando os olhos. Estava cansado demais, e deixaria sua raiva para depois, para quando pudesse novamente se levantar e dar o troco. Levaria Harry até seu mestre e agora era uma questão de honra. - Eu iria até Voldemort se eu conseguisse... - murmurou, fazendo Gina se sobressaltar. Estava tão concentrada que ouvir a voz dele naquele silêncio todo, fora o bastante para que ela se assustasse. - Mas acontece que não posso nem sair dessa maldita lojinha de brinquedos! Então... Ou você me ajuda, ou vai embora e me deixa aqui.

\- O que você tem de egoísta e mesquinho tem de idiota, Malfoy. O que te faz pensar que Você-Sabe-Quem faria alguma coisa por você? Não passa de uma peça do jogo dele que quando quebrar será descartada. Ele é assim, será que não enxerga? - a ruiva bradou impaciente ao voltar-se para o comensal, fazendo com que ele soltasse um muxoxo. Deveria ter tido uma sorte maior em ter puxado outra pessoa que pudesse ajudá-lo. Ela cruzou os braços ao andar de um lado para o outro, mostrando que não estava mesmo disposta a isso. - Deveria entregar você para o Ministério, Malfoy. Esse momento é mais do que perfeito. - se aproximou dele, abaixando-se em sua frente e erguendo uma sobrancelha ao olhá-lo. - Me dê uma... Uma razão para eu ajudá-lo? Principalmente depois do que fez com meu irmão.

\- Olha Weasley... Eu estou quase morrendo aqui, então acho que não tenho muita escolha nem tempo para pensar numa razão para que você me ajude, ok? - falou um tanto ríspido, gemendo levemente enquanto apertava mais o sangramento. Por mais que estivesse numa pior, era orgulhoso demais para implorar por ajuda. Ou Gina o fazia por livre e espontânea vontade, ou morreria ali mesmo. Porque em parte concordava com ela, se Voldemort pudesse lhe descartar ele o faria, por isso sempre tratava de ser importante, então assim seria insubstituível. - Eu mandei matar seu irmão, nada vai mudar isso, então... Acho que estamos conversados. Agora pode ir... O Potter deve estar nos escombros daquele casarão procurando a garota sangue-ruim...

\- Cuidado com a língua, Malfoy. Sua vida está em minhas mãos agora. - o lembrou ao arquear as sobrancelhas. Fazendo com que um sorriso largo e divertido surgisse em seus lábios naquele momento ao se dar conta do que tinha acabado de dizer. - Sua vida está em minhas mãos. Adoro isso. Pense no quanto vai ser divertido ver você vivo e andando por aí porque a pobretona da Weasley te salvou, hum? - riu de modo eufórico, fazendo com que o loiro revirasse os olhos. Estava tão desesperado por ajuda que sequer pensou naquela possibilidade. A vira retirar a varinha do bolso, batendo palmas em seguida. - Vou te ajudar com prazer. - apontou a varinha para o ferimento, murmurando um feitiço. Não fecharia o corte ou o curaria, mas impediria a quantidade grande de sangue escoar e era suficiente por agora.

\- Pense pelo lado bom, garota... Você vai poder me matar depois e antes disso esfregar na minha cara que salvou o dia, então faça um bom serviço. Garanta com que eu viva e posso aguentar esse detalhe. - respondeu sarcástico, fazendo com que ela risse. Embora não devesse se mostrar tão solícita, achara a situação divertida já que estava no controle de tudo. Para um homem como Draco, estar assim tão vulnerável era um castigo maior do que poderia pensar em lhe dar. O comensal então gemera novamente, sentindo como se pequenas agulhas ferventes tocassem sua pele contendo o sangramento. Aquele era um feitiço de urgência, mas não um cuidado maior, do qual ele sabia que iria precisar. - Já que estou em suas mãos, acho que... Devo pelo menos saber o que vai fazer comigo...

\- Primeiro vou te tirar daqui assim que terminar com isso. Não estamos em um lugar seguro. E se alguém do Ministério ou da Ordem te encontrar, não vão te ajudar. - Gina disse séria ao terminar o feitiço. Estava focada em ser ágil para ajudá-lo. E por isso não dava muita importância em como Draco a olhava de modo intenso e curioso. Conjurou alguns itens necessários para cobrir o corte, pois não queria correr o risco de que ele estrunchasse quando aparatassem. Suspirou ao retirar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, para olhá-lo. - Tire a capa e a camisa. - revirou os olhos quando ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Não me faça vomitar, Malfoy. Só vou cobrir isso daí, não vamos transar.

\- E quem disse que eu transaria com você? Estou quase apagando... - Draco retrucou apertando os olhos, tentando se focar no olhar de Gina, que a essa curta distância, era tão bonito. Deveria estar mesmo delirando porque reparava demais em cada traço do rosto delicado e da boca carnuda. Embora dissesse que não a desejava, não era bem isso que seu corpo dizia. Com dificuldades e com a ajuda dela, o loiro retirara a capa preta e em seguida a camisa. O estrago fora grande, feito por um feitiço poderoso, fato que debilitara ainda mais o comensal. Pegara a faixa que conjurara e a enrolara sobre o abdômen definido dele, por um momento seus dedos tocaram acidentalmente a pele fria de Draco. Novamente assustou-se quando ouvira o riso baixo dele. - Não faz isso, Weasley... Não quando eu não posso retribuir à altura.

\- Pra quem acabou de dizer que não transaria comigo você está sentindo demais para querer retribuir à altura. - franziu o cenho enquanto continuava a enrolar a faixa. Apesar de ter controlado o sangue que saía dali o risco de infecção ou de um novo acidente poderia trazer tudo de volta. E por isso, precisava cobrir bem o ferimento. No entanto, era impossível que seu olhar não se deparasse com o físico de Draco. Ao contrário dos demais comensais, ele tinha o poder de chamar a atenção facilmente. Principalmente agora que estava sem camisa, e seu peitoral firme e os braços rijos estavam à mostra. Gina meneou a cabeça, recusando a observar aquilo por mais tempo. Não podia sentir mais nada por Draco Malfoy além de ódio. - Já disse que você me dá nojo?

\- Não com esse olhar de cobiça... - o comensal retrucou, erguendo a sobrancelha, apreciando muito os cuidados de Gina. Raramente era tratado daquela forma, a não ser pela mãe, há muitos anos. E poderia dizer que sentia falta de um pouco de carinho, porque recebia tudo tão superficialmente que às vezes era difícil lidar com toda aquela solidão. Respirou fundo novamente, e sentira a fraqueza quase dominá-lo. A visão que se turvava aos poucos, agora permitia que ele visse a ruiva apenas como um borrão.

\- Ei, acorda. - Gina bradou ao dar um leve tapa no rosto do comensal. Obrigando-o a abrir os olhos surpreso e a fitasse. Por um momento pensou que todo aquele zelo e carinho com que ela cuidava de seu ferimento iriam durar por um bom tempo, mas era evidente que Gina Weasley tinha várias facetas. E isso o atraía cada vez mais. A ruiva o fitou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Vamos aparatar daqui a pouco. Eu não vou sair carregando você. O que estou fazendo já é suficiente.

\- Acho que posso andar, mas não garanto por quanto tempo isso vai acontecer. - ele respondeu tentando soar firme, mas não sabia também quanto tempo iria conseguir manter-se acordado. E embora estivesse daquele jeito, tudo que pensava era em arquitetar uma vingança. Não iria deixar Harry se safar dessa, iria pegá-lo uma hora ou outra, mas agora, deveria se focar em sobreviver. Então se adaptaria a situação, seguindo as ordens imediatas de Gina. Não sabia o porquê de ela o estar ajudando, mas estava grato por isso. A piedade que tanto que desprezou salvava sua vida. - Só me tira daqui...

Gina praguejou ao se levantar. Com um feitiço de sua varinha, limpou os resquícios de sangue que Draco deixara no local, para que não levantassem as suspeitas de qualquer um que pudesse entrar ali depois que partissem. Em seguida fizera o mesmo com as roupas ensanguentadas e tudo que usara para cobrir seu ferimento. Nem ela mesma sabia o porquê de estar ajudando-o. Tão pouco depois de tudo que ele lhe fizera quando estavam em Hogwarts e após saber que ele tinha sido responsável pela morte de seu irmão. Mas esperava que nunca encontrasse uma resposta para isso. Então se aproximou do comensal e o tocou no ombro. Logo depois aparataram para um lugar que tinha certeza de que nunca iriam ser encontrados.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Com muito desgosto, escrevo essa N/A._

 _Porque além dos comentários ainda serem poucos e nada incentivadores, vocês ainda ficam rasgando seda só para Harry e Hermione e James e Lily._

 _Oi! Eu não sei se vocês perceberam, mas tem outros casais na fic também._  
 _É desanimador para uma autora ver alguns personagens sendo elogiados e comentados enquanto os outros, que são tão importantes na história quanto os principais, estão sendo deixados de lado._

 _Ajuda aí, galera. Por favor!_

 _Comentem._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 -**

Tomou um gole do café quente em sua caneca encostando-se ao batente da janela. Seus olhos acompanhavam a forte chuva que caía lá fora. E não imaginava que isso fosse obrigá-la a ficar a manhã e a tarde toda ali. Estava pronta para ir pra casa depois de trocar os curativos do ferimento de Draco Malfoy, porque não queria estar mais ali quando ele acordasse. No entanto, viu-se obrigada a mandar um patrono para a sede da Ordem e o Ministério, avisando que estava bem e que voltaria no fim da noite. Como não tinha visto ninguém depois que encontrou Draco, porque logo aparatara, avisar seria extremamente necessário.

Suspirou ao sentir o gosto do café, misturando-se ao som da chuva e ao momento reflexivo que vivia. E isso fez com que ela voltasse os olhos para o homem, adormecido na cama logo adiante. Ainda não havia conseguido encontrar um motivo que explicava tê-lo ajudado. Provavelmente o fizera porque era sim uma boa pessoa, que não suportava ver ninguém sofrendo e tão pouco à beira da morte. Mas uma parte de si dizia que Draco merecia tudo isso. Por tudo de mal que ele já fizera e ainda faria. Não somente para si ou sua família, mas para todas as pessoas, bruxas ou trouxas, que ele torturara ou matara durante a guerra.

Voltou seu olhar para a chuva que caía lá fora quando o viu despertar. Não queria que ele a pegasse o observando e pensasse algo indevido. Não podia negar que por algumas vezes se pegara o fitando com certo interesse. Draco, por mais que lhe causasse ódio, tornara-se um homem bonito e atraente. Isso era visível não apenas por seu porte físico, mas pelo rosto sério e pelos lábios finos também. Alguma coisa nele lhe chamava a atenção. E ela implorava aos céus que também nunca descobrisse o que era.

\- Boa tarde, docinho. - Gina disse de modo sarcástico ao colocar sua caneca sobre a velha mesa ao lado. A Casa dos Gritos havia sido o lugar mais seguro para esconder Draco, porque sabia que os alunos de Hogwarts não se aventurariam por ali. Ou tinham medo ou não sabiam como entrar. E tinha ainda mais certeza de que nenhum funcionário da escola, andava pelos arredores, pelo aspecto abandonado que a casa tinha. Sua fama de mais assombrada da Grã-Bretanha trataria de ocultar seu hóspede mais ilustre e a casa não ofereceria nenhum interesse peculiar. Apesar de que o comensal não ficaria tanto tempo ali, já que o ferimento em seu abdômen começava a cicatrizar. Aproximou-se com uma bandeja em mãos. Eram algumas regalias que conseguira ao visitar Hogsmeade. E não fora nem um pouco delicada ao colocá-la no colo do loiro. - Bom apetite.

\- Devo mandar você experimentar primeiro? Não quero correr o risco de morrer envenenado... - Draco comentou fazendo-a revirar os olhos. Mesmo depois de tudo que fazia por ele, o ingrato ainda tinha coragem de lhe dizer algo assim. Como se fosse a mesma assassina que ele era. E por mais que quisesse vê-lo morto, não seria tão baixa e cruel, queria derrotá-lo de um jeito justo e dentro das regras. O loiro percebera sua irritação e rira, permanecendo com um sorriso torto nos lábios ao se erguer um pouco na cama. Levou a mão até os curativos e gemera baixo. - Bem original me trazer para Casa dos Gritos, era aqui que você e o Potter costumavam namorar? É bem a cara de vocês dois... Apesar de que eu tivesse certeza de que seu irmão Ronald, fosse morar aqui com a sangue-ruim.

\- Ah, claro. Transamos inúmeras vezes exatamente nessa cama em que você está deitado. - Gina disse com um sorriso divertido ao voltar-se para o Draco, vendo-o olhar para o colchão surrado em que estava e esboçar uma careta, mexendo-se de modo desconfortável na cama. Como se aquilo fosse amenizar seu nojo. A ruiva conteve uma risada ao encostar-se à mesa, reavendo sua caneca e tomando outro gole de café. - Mas não precisa fazer essa careta. A casa está assim porque há anos, ninguém a frequenta. Harry é bem romântico, ele deixava tudo limpo.

\- Claro, ele tem uma alma de faxineiro... Por isso se dá bem com elfos domésticos. Inclusive, fiquei sabendo que eles são seus mais novos aliados. Não sei se devo rir ou lamentar por vocês. - o comensal desdenhou, mudando o rumo do assunto. De repente não gostara mais de fazer comentários sobre Gina e Harry, apesar de que sempre tivera um prazer muito grande de importuná-los. Talvez devesse ser o fato de que estava preso numa cama, por enquanto aos cuidados da ruiva, mas essa dependência não poderia durar muito, tinha que se livrar desse sentimento o mais depressa que pudesse, então voltaria a ser o mesmo Draco Malfoy de antes. - Qual a próxima surpresa... Diabretes da Cornualha, e os fantasmas de Hogwarts?

\- Fala sério, Malfoy. Acha mesmo que vou te contar alguma coisa? – ela indagou ao cruzar os braços e olhá-lo de modo sério. Do mesmo jeito que ele não lhe contava os planos de Voldemort e sua corja, Gina também nunca revelaria nenhum detalhe do lado pelo qual lutava. O mínimo que falasse poderia tornar-se um detalhe gigantesco e trazer consequências. Porque era evidente que a intenção de Draco era essa. Cobri-la de perguntas e de sarcasmo até deixá-la irritada ao ponto de lhe contar tudo. Meneou a cabeça ao voltar seu olhar para a janela. - Vê se come de boca fechada, está bem?

Draco bufou e ignorou o comando dela, apenas ficara em silêncio porque realmente estava com fome. Somente agora que vira um prato de comida, percebera que seu estômago reclamava por alguma coisa. Não era nada do que estava acostumado. A refeição era simples, mas parecia estar deliciosa e dada a sua condição não podia desdenhar daquilo. Se quisesse recuperar suas forças deveria se focar nisso, e não comparar o que lhe era servido antes. Bebericou o café quente, e parecera que ele lhe aquecera, além da visão de Gina perto da janela. Embora já tivesse se repreendido muitas vezes, era difícil não se pegar admirando-a. E tinha que admitir que a concentração dela em não fazer o mesmo consigo, apenas o deixava mais interessado. Seu riso distraído chamara a atenção dela, que erguera a sobrancelha.

\- É proibido rir também? - indagou ao notá-la lhe inquirindo em silêncio. - Juro que não sabia dessa nova regra... - emendou, partindo um pedaço de pão fresco e enfia-lo na boca.

\- Você é maluco, Malfoy. E isso não é um elogio, vai por mim. - comentou ao conter um pequeno sorriso, mas logo se repreendera por dentro ao dar-se conta do caminho em que as coisas iam. Não deveria achar graça nenhuma em tudo que ele dizia. Muito pelo contrário. O certo era manter sua repulsa para ficar o mais longe possível dele. Aproximou-se novamente do loiro, o olhando de modo curioso. E como se os olhos cinzentos dele a atraíssem, Gina sentou-se na beirada da cama. - Quem feriu você, Malfoy? - indagou, vendo-o abandonar o pão que levaria à boca. Seus olhos ficaram tão escuros de raiva, que Gina teve que conter um arquejo pelo que via. - Foi o Harry, não foi?

\- Sim, foi ele... - o comensal murmurou se enchendo de fúria novamente. Harry não era tão ou mais esperto que ele, mas guiado por algo irracional, lhe lançara aquele feitiço, e ele em seu momento de contemplação não havia percebido. Fora rápido demais e só notara seu fracasso quando sentira a dor forte e o sangue molhar sua roupa. Respirou fundo, perdendo um pouco da fome. - Por isso lhe disse que ele estava nos escombros do casarão velho, nos encontramos lá e eu espero mesmo que aquela sangue-ruim esteja morta. Assim o Potter vai pagar bem mais caro do que eu poderia querer.

\- Hei, olha lá como fala. - Gina o repreendeu ao tocá-lo no rosto novamente. Trazendo o olhar dele de encontro ao seu para que percebesse o quão séria estava ao dizer aquilo. Por mais que Hermione e ela não fossem amigas ou que ela não fora nada simpática na última vez que estiveram juntas, gostava dela. Admirava a inteligência e a coragem que ela tinha para enfrentar cada batalha ao lado de Harry e Rony. - Aquela que você diz ser "sangue-ruim" vai ser minha cunhada. E apesar de você ter matado várias pessoas, não diga isso. Desejar a morte de alguém traz consequências em dobro pra você. - retirou sua mão do rosto de Draco quando o viu a fitar de cenho franzido. - Não que eu me importe com isso...

\- Você parecia não se importar antes também, mas ainda assim me ajudou. Trouxe-me pra cá, limpou meu ferimento, está me alimentando. E mesmo que eu não entenda o porquê, não vou fazer perguntas. O que está feito, está feito. - Draco falou um tanto sério, ao segurar o pulso de Gina, para que desta vez ela o fitasse. Se não podia conseguir que ela o ouvisse de forma eficaz, tinha que usar de alguma artimanha. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se soltar e novamente o sorriso torto dele lhe atraíra. - Mas duvido muito que se por um milagre alguma viga não tiver esmagado a cabeça da "Granger", ela vá ser sua cunhada.

\- Por que você tem que ser tão idiota, hein? - retrucou irritada ao fazer um movimento ainda mais brusco, obrigando Draco a soltá-la. Não sabia o porquê de agir assim, mas era a única forma que tinha de chamar a atenção de alguém. Humilhar, ofender ou pregar peças sempre foi o que fizera para que o notassem. E não tinha sido apenas o fato de segurar o pulso de Gina que a deixou furiosa, mas também o que ele dissera sobre Hermione. Ele sempre ouvira os pais e Voldemort desprezarem pessoas como Hermione Granger. Por isso não poupava suas alfinetadas aos sangues-ruins. Colocou a bandeja de lado quando viu Gina se levantar e caminhar até o outro lado do quarto. Pegando sua capa e vestindo-a. - Bastava ter dito "obrigado", Malfoy. Mas é esperar muito de um homem amargo, de coração frio e feito de pedra como você. Nunca fez nada de bom para alguém. E quando fazem por você age como um trasgo montanhês.

\- Obrigado, Weasley. - ele disse firmemente, depois de um tempo em silêncio ouvindo-a praguejar enquanto juntava suas coisas. Não fora uma boa ideia ter baixado a guarda, mas achou que devia isso a ela. Gina tinha razão em dizer que nunca fizera nada de bom a ninguém, mas tudo que aprendera ao longo de sua vida fora exatamente isso, ser forte a sua maneira, e jamais demonstrar ter sentimentos tão comuns, como os que levaram a ruiva a cuidar dele. Surpresa, ela o fitou. Tinha que dar o braço a torcer que a cada minuto Draco Malfoy lhe surpreendia. Ora de uma maneira ruim, ora de uma maneira não boa, mas diferente. Apertou a bolsa contra o peito e franziu o cenho. - Estou sendo grato a você, mas não espere que eu trate bem quem me fez estar aqui nessa cama, e muito menos irei deixar de lado os meus princípios. Não quero manchar minha linhagem com essa gente de sangue-ruim.

\- Se disser isso de novo, lavo sua boca com saliva de dragão. - Gina o ameaçou ao voltar-se para Draco e apontar o dedo em riste. Ouvir aqueles "elogios" irritavam-na imensamente. Assim como a Harry e o irmão. O sorriso debochado que ele esboçara em seguida a deixara ainda mais furiosa. Como se suas palavras tivessem entrado por um ouvido e saído pelo outro. Aproximou-se do loiro novamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao olhá-lo nos olhos. - Espero que aproveite seu tempo de recuperação sozinho. E descubra um jeito de sair daqui. Na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, vou acabar com você Malfoy. Pode ter certeza disso.

\- Ainda estarei aqui quando você voltar, Weasley. Porque eu sei que você vai voltar... - Draco falou pegando a bandeja novamente, voltando a comer. Ainda sentia fome e seu estômago reclamava mais e mais. Gina terminou de arrumar tudo, certificando-se de que não esquecera nada, nem estava levando algo que pudesse levantar suspeitas e caminhou rumo à porta sem olhar para trás. O comensal sorrira, e encostara-se melhor na cabeceira da cama. Sabia mesmo que ela iria voltar e se estivesse de bom humor, trataria de controlar sua língua.

* * *

Gina ainda praguejava quando aparatou diante da casa que dividia com os amigos. E pouco se importava com a forte chuva que caía enquanto seguia até a varanda. O importante é que estava o mais longe possível de Draco Malfoy e não tinha mais que suportar suas ironias ou o ego que a deixavam imensamente sufocada.

Ao seguir até a varanda, ainda se perguntava o motivo de tê-lo ajudado. Deveria ter deixado Draco naquela loja, em meio as lutas que aconteciam do lado de fora. Apesar de que fosse se arrepender amargamente também por largá-lo ali para morrer. E esperava mesmo que o destino lhe desse uma grande recompensa por ter sido tão generosa. Porque não seria qualquer bruxo que teria piedade do comensal no momento em que mostrava tanta fragilidade. Ela mesma deveria tê-lo prendido e o levado direto para o Ministério.

Retirou a capa molhada assim que entrou em casa, sendo imediatamente reconhecida pelos feitiços de proteção que cobriam também o seu interior. Alisou os cabelos molhados, soltando um muxoxo ao acender as luzes. E quando percorreu os olhos pela sala, franziu o cenho ao ver Harry adormecido no sofá, com um livro aberto sobre seu peito. E julgando pelo fato de não ter notado sua chegada, parecia estar exausto. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao se aproximar no sofá, o cutucando.

\- Ei, eleito. - riu quando o viu abrir os olhos lentamente e esfregá-los, não esperando ser acordado daquele modo tão sutil. Ler parecera ser o melhor para distrair seus pensamentos. Não de toda a guerra que vinha acontecendo ou com a batalha que enfrentaram naquela última noite, mas pelo beijo que trocara com Hermione também. - Acho que aqui não é seu quarto.

\- Acabei pegando no sono. Estava tentando ler para distrair a cabeça... Mas acho que a melhor terapia foi dormir. - Harry respondeu, sentando-se no sofá, depois de fechar o livro e coloca-lo na mesinha de centro. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, desgrenhando-os mais, ao passo que Gina sorrira. Definitivamente estar em casa era melhor do que estar ao lado de Draco. Ali se sentia bem melhor embora algo mais a atraísse de volta ao comensal. - Por onde andou esse tempo todo? Ninguém apareceu ainda... Nem Ron, nem Hermione, mas Luna mandou uma coruja mais cedo. Ainda está cuidando dos feridos daquele povoado.

\- Precisava ficar um pouco sozinha depois dessa última batalha. - Gina o respondeu, ao sentar-se do seu lado. Embora não tivesse ficado sozinha não podia simplesmente contar a verdade. A companhia de Draco só tinha sido suportável enquanto ele estava desacordado. Porque assim que despertou, esta se tornara um martírio. Suspirou ao abraçar a si mesma em uma tentativa de se aquecer. - Essa guerra está ficando cada vez mais assustadora, Harry. Quando penso que não tem como ver coisas piores do que já vi até hoje, chega outra batalha e me prova o contrário.

\- Tente ter Você-Sabe-Quem dentro da sua cabeça na maioria das vezes, com certeza é a pior coisa de todas. - o moreno comentou suspirando fundo. Já não era segredo para ninguém que a pior tortura para ele, era ter Voldemort sempre a lhe atormentar, sendo acordado ou dormindo. A qualquer hora, lá estava ele, sua imagem, sua voz. Não sabia como ainda não havia enlouquecido. E com toda a certeza sua família e amigos, eram seu porto seguro, tê-los por perto lhe ajudava bastante a passar por tudo isso. E fora impossível não se lembrar de Hermione. - Embora eu tenha que concordar com você, sempre veremos algo mais chocante a cada dia, mas tenho certeza de que vamos conseguir parar essas maldades todas... Você-Sabe-Quem não é invencível.

\- Com certeza não. E tenho certeza de que vai vencê-lo. - ela disse com um pequeno sorriso ao pegar a manta sobre o encosto do sofá e jogá-la sobre seus ombros. Com certeza ela a esquentaria melhor do que suas mãos geladas por causa da chuva que tomou ao sair da Casa dos Gritos. Tivera que andar um pedaço para poder aparatar. E quando conseguira, ainda se molhou ao chegar em casa. Aproximou-se do moreno, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos. E mesmo que sempre sentisse que algo em Harry lhe faltava, gostava de tê-lo por perto. - Lembro-me de quando essa guerra começou. A gente falava que assim que saíssemos de Hogwarts iríamos nos casar. - comentou, rindo junto com ele.

\- Quando se é jovem demais fazer planos parece bem divertido, e ao mesmo tempo muito sério. Eu realmente pensava que iria me casar com você, mas as coisas não foram desse jeito, e fico feliz porque ainda somos amigos. Embora não estejamos mais juntos, você é importante para mim Gina. É uma amiga pra todas as horas e sei que posso contar com você, certo? - Harry indagou esboçando um meio sorriso, enquanto a ruiva se envaidecia com aquele comentário. Também sentia o mesmo por ele, embora antes tivesse sido muito apaixonada. A verdade era que ambos cresceram e puderam superar o que sentiam sem problema nenhum, e agora sabia que ele amaria outra.

\- Você sabe que sim. Esse seu repertório piegas sobre amizade nunca muda, não é? - a ruiva riu ao erguer o olhar para o ex-namorado. As palavras de Harry faziam sentido. Ele também era muito importante para ela. Descobriram juntos muitas coisas, se apaixonaram e foram realmente felizes, ao ponto de isso amenizar tudo que o início da guerra causara. Embora quando deixaram Hogwarts o relacionamento se perdera entre muito tumulto, e o fim fora inevitável. Gina suspirou quando ele a fitou de modo intenso. - Eu sei que as coisas nunca vão voltar a ser como eram antes. Tomamos caminhos diferentes depois que tudo acabou, mas... Eu o fiz feliz, Harry? Do mesmo modo que você me fez?

\- É, você me fez feliz. - ele respondeu, rindo assim como ela. Naquela época coisas simples o deixavam feliz, assim como fora o namoro dos dois. No entanto, precisava agora de algo mais intenso, um amor duradouro, e sabia no fundo que teria isso com Hermione. Mas já começava a desacreditar dessa certeza, pois depois do beijo que trocaram a morena passara a evitá-lo de algumas formas. Ela poderia estar confusa e tudo mais, entretanto ele merecia uma chance.

\- Não dá pra ser mais direto? - replicou de modo irônico pela resposta breve dele. Esperava um discurso poético como sempre fizera, mas aquela resposta fora o suficiente para fazê-la esboçar um sorriso, enquanto o ex-namorado ria. Fitou os olhos verdes dele, suspirando fundo. Sentia-se bem ao lado de Harry, era verdade. Mas era somente isso. E agora que fazia tais comparações, era inevitável que os momentos na presença de Draco Malfoy não passassem por sua cabeça. Mesmo que se repreendesse imensamente por isso, sentia-se atraída por ele. Gostava da sensação de perigo e de adrenalina que ele despertava dentro de si. No entanto, isso era inviável. Ia contra seus preceitos, contra as pessoas que lutavam ao seu lado na guerra e tudo sobre sua família. Por isso, apegou-se nas lembranças do que vivera com Harry para afastar tais pensamentos. Levou uma mão ao rosto masculino, retirando os cabelos escuros dele que cobriam a cicatriz e sorrindo. - A garota que você ama é de muita sorte, sabia?

\- Seja direta também, como sabe que eu estou amando alguém? - indagou e a fitou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Será que era tão óbvio que estava apaixonado por Hermione que não podia mais disfarçar? Não duvidava muito, ainda mais depois de tê-la em seus braços, de experimentar os seus lábios tão macios. Era quase impossível tirá-la de seus pensamentos. - Você nunca foi boa em reconhecer o que eu estava sentindo. Claro que às vezes acertava, mas precisava de uma pequena ajuda. Então como percebeu?

\- Porque você pode ter sido apaixonado por mim, mas nunca me amou realmente. - Gina disse baixo enquanto deslizava os dedos por entre os cabelos escuros de Harry. Por mais que também tivesse sido apaixonada, ela sempre tivera os olhos abertos para perceber isso. Não admitira antes porque não queria perdê-lo. E o fato de serem amigos agora, era suficiente para que finalmente revelasse isso. Como se as lembranças do passado e o fato de querer ter certeza de que Harry amava outra a atormentassem, então os olhos de Gina caíram sobre os lábios do moreno. E antes que ele pudesse prever, estavam próximos o suficiente para sentirem a respiração um do outro. - E eu espero que ela perceba isso. Você merece mais do que qualquer um ser feliz, Harry. - murmurou antes de surpreendê-lo ao cobrir a boca dele com a sua, em um beijo lento e carinhoso.

A princípio, Harry se surpreendera com aquele gesto ousado, mas não se afastara. Muito pelo contrário, retribuíra-o com ternura. Não havia motivo concreto para isso, mas provavam a si mesmos que já não sentiam nada um pelo outro, além de uma amizade muito grande, por isso se permitiam esse derradeiro gesto. O beijo que trocava com Gina nem chegava perto daquele que dera em Hermione na noite passada. Não sentia aquela paixão intensa, nem vontade nenhuma de estreitá-la em seus braços e lhe tocar de qualquer outra forma. Não a amava. Era apenas um sentimento muito fraternal, mas que fora o bastante para que a morena parada à porta, percebesse que a chance que pensara estar ganhando, estivesse totalmente acabada antes mesmo de existir.

Enquanto ela passara boa parte do dia sonhando com Harry, Gina tomara uma atitude real e novamente o tinha para si. E ela entendera duramente que seu amor nunca poderia acontecer, que era ela quem estava sobrando...

Seu coração se comprimiu dentro do peito e as lágrimas banharam seu rosto, confundindo-se com a água da chuva que o molhava. Também fora pega pela tempestade, mas preferira ir caminhando ao invés de se esconder e aparatar. Precisava pensar, colocar sua vida em ordem, mas a decisão que tomara antes não tinha mais sentido. Se Harry havia lhe beijado daquele jeito, cheio de paixão e carinho, fora tudo fruto do momento difícil que passavam e das suas próprias fantasias. Ele não a amava, nem sentia nada relevante, só estava brincando consigo, aliviando seu próprio tormento. Seu lugar era ao lado de Rony e nada no mundo mudaria seu destino, então trataria de ser feliz com o que a vida estava lhe dando. Desnorteada, Hermione dera meia volta e saíra novamente pela porta, tomando o cuidado para que esta não batesse e chamasse atenção para si. Não queria mais ficar ali presenciando aquilo, tudo que queria era estar sozinha.

\- Tudo bem. Isso não foi uma boa ideia. - Gina disse ao findar o beijo e afastar seus lábios dos de Harry. Quando estavam juntos, sentia uma paixão imensa e um grande desejo que a fazia suspirar durante o carinho. Mas agora, não tinha sentido nada. Nada além do fato de que um estava completamente distante do outro e de que a amizade era a melhor solução. Até porque, durante todo o beijo, que não durou mais do que segundos, sua mente insistia em lhe pregar peças ao imaginar-se beijando Draco Malfoy. E isso a deixara ainda mais assustada. Fazendo com que acabasse com aquele carinho e se levantasse. - Me desculpe, Harry. Eu não... Não sei o que me deu. Acho que essa guerra tem me deixado um pouco carente. - tentou soar divertida ao voltar-se para o moreno. - Mas prometo que não vai se repetir. Até porque você ama outra e não quero atrapalhar isso.

\- Você tem razão, não foi uma boa ideia, mas não precisa se desculpar Gina. Eu sei como se sente... - o auror comentou, rindo sem jeito. Apesar de ser tão seguro, ainda se pegava tímido em certos momentos. Mas não podia negar que realmente esse beijo colocara um ponto final no que se referia ao antigo relacionamento deles, porque mais do que nunca era Hermione que estava em seus pensamentos e em seu coração. E era por ela que lutaria até o fim. A ruiva sorrira entendendo muito bem o que ele queria dizer, e não precisaria ser boa o bastante para ler nos olhos dele que seus sentimentos pela garota misteriosa eram bem fortes. - É melhor se aquecer ou vai pegar um resfriado, minha mãe sempre me repreende por isso, e tenho certeza de que a Sra. Weasley deve estar pensando a mesma coisa. Ela tem um sexto sentido bem aguçado...

\- Eu diria que é mais pra um sétimo sentido. Chega a ser assustador as vezes. - Gina comentou, rindo assim como Harry. Aquele momento de distração era o que ambos precisaram, depois do erro que cometeram segundos atrás. Mas que tinha sido o suficiente para lhes provar que tudo agora fazia parte de um bom passado. - Boa noite, Harry. - despediu-se dele com um pequeno sorriso e um breve aceno ao seguir até a escada. Precisava se aquecer e, principalmente, precisava tirar Draco Malfoy de sua cabeça e parar com aquelas comparações que a consumiam. O comensal era inalcançável e completamente errado para ela.

* * *

Hermione ainda demorara um bom tempo até voltar para casa. Esperara até que seus ânimos estivessem controlados e adormecidos, para enfrentar tudo o que tinha que enfrentar, mas com toda a certeza confrontar a si mesma era o mais complicado. Em um momento achara que estava pronta para cometer sua loucura, mas no outro, via que realmente tinha que manter seus pés no chão. Não podia deixar Rony por simplesmente acreditar que Harry sentia algo mais por ela, não podia abandonar o homem que a amava, por uma incerteza, porque isso iria destruí-la. Iria se magoar e magoar outra pessoa e definitivamente não queria isso. Estar tão machucada já era o bastante.

Terminou de pentear os cabelos ainda molhados, e sentou-se na cama, segurando a escova nas mãos. Estava tão triste que não quisera sair do quarto, e evitava ao máximo conversar com alguém por conta disso, de não poder esconder o que realmente sentia. E com esse silêncio evitara que a vissem, por isso pouco lhe importava se imaginavam que já havia chegado em casa ou não. Ninguém iria sentir sua falta, já que estavam preocupados demais com suas vidas, principalmente Harry. Pensou nele e as lágrimas voltaram a cair de seus olhos. Agora ele deveria estar com Gina, enquanto estava ali tentando sufocar o que sentia.

Mordeu o lábio para controlar o choro, já o havia derramado muito, e não deveria mais perder o seu tempo com algo que apenas vivia em seus sonhos. Tinha que se focar em outras coisas, na guerra que estava acontecendo por exemplo. Muitas pessoas dependiam dela e de suas pesquisas, por isso iria se fartar de tanto trabalhar. Assim esqueceria seus sentimentos e se adaptaria novamente. Levantou-se, e suspirou ao virar a fotografia que estampava os amigos, porque não queria ver o rosto de Harry, tão sorridente ao seu lado. Procurou por seu livro, depois de guardar a escova e tudo mais, e sentou-se na poltrona.

\- Hermione? - o chamado de Rony ao bater na porta fez com que ela fechasse o livro e suspirasse. Pensara que ganharia algumas horas sozinha para se focar no trabalho, e esquecer tudo que acontecera durante todo esse tempo, mas não podia recusar a visita do noivo. Além de não querer levantar suspeitas, ele não merecia ser tratado daquela forma. Autorizou que ele entrasse, colocando o livro sobre a escrivaninha ao lado enquanto o observava se aproximar com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Demonstrando que estava sem jeito. - Eu não... Te vi depois da batalha. Passei para saber se está tudo bem. Mas tinha certeza disso, já que Harry te protegeu lá.

\- Estou bem Ron, não se preocupe... Só precisava de um tempo para descansar e repor as energias. E embora eu precisasse de uma folga, passei boa parte do tempo lendo uns manuscritos, tentando interpretá-los de alguma forma, mas acho que estou exausta demais e não consegui muita coisa. - Hermione se explicou esboçando um sorriso, forçando-o na verdade, porque não tinha vontade de sorrir, não tinha motivos aparentes para isso. Muito menos queria falar em Harry. Respirou fundo, vendo o ruivo sentar-se na beirada da cama, lhe chamando para mais perto. E embora não quisesse, ela o seguira, ficando ao seu lado. - E você está bem? Soube que teve um problema com um carregamento ilegal de filhotes de dragão.

\- Ainda estamos investigando se isso está ligado a Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas se ele estiver pensando em ter dragões ao seu lado, estamos realmente perdidos. - Rony disse em um longo suspiro. O Ministério já não tinha o controle de muitas criaturas mágicas: dementadores, trasgos, gigantes e outros, faziam parte dos artifícios de Voldemort e tornavam cada batalha ainda mais difícil. Entrelaçou suas mãos as da noiva, sorrindo ao ver seu anel de noivado ali. - Não vim até aqui pra falar sobre isso. Na verdade, vim pra me... Desculpar pelo modo como falei com você naquela noite. Quando disse que queria que Harry a protegesse. Sinto muito mesmo, Hermione. Eu não quero te perder, fiquei angustiado.

\- Você não vai me perder Rony. Eu entendo o que sentiu naquele momento, eu estava sendo teimosa demais. Mas eu sei me cuidar muito bem, tem que entender isso, por mais difícil que seja pra você. - ela disse e apertou a mão dele, afagando-a suavemente. Queria que seu coração disparasse com aquele gesto, mas não conseguia sentir nada muito forte. Rony lhe despertava um carinho muito grande, e não chegava a aquecer seu peito. O respeitava e respeitava seu compromisso, por isso levaria aquele casamento adiante. Porque pelo menos ele merecia ser feliz. - Eu sou esperta, se lembra? Já tirei você de várias encrencas... E aceito suas desculpas. - emendou sorrindo novamente, um pouco mais sincera.

\- É por me salvar e me perdoar sempre que eu te amo. - o ruivo disse aliviado ao levar a mão ao rosto dela. Afagando-o antes de beijá-la de modo terno. Expressando com aquele carinho o quanto estava satisfeito pelas coisas tomarem aquele rumo agora. Durante a batalha, uma ideia não saía de sua cabeça. E tinha certeza de que Hermione a aceitaria. Afinal de contas, se amavam e quanto mais tempo passassem juntos melhor seria. - Hermione, eu andei pensando. Pensei muito nessa última noite. E olha que isso é algo bem raro. - emendou, rindo assim como ela. - Mas eu gostaria que... Antecipássemos nosso casamento. Se você concordar, claro. Não vejo motivos para esperarmos tanto tempo, quero muito te tornar minha esposa. Amamo-nos e temos que ficar juntos.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Hermione permanecera quieta demais, tentando assimilar a última sentença que lhe fora dada em relação ao amor que nutria em silêncio. Quando marcara a data do seu casamento com Rony para mais longe, quando a guerra acabasse, ela queria com esse tempo poder se conformar com o rumo de sua vida, mas agora com esse pedido, tinha que se obrigar a aceitar. Embora o beijo apaixonado que presenciara naquela tarde já o tivesse feito. E apesar de tudo, achava que Rony tinha razão, se estivesse ao lado dele como sua mulher poderia ao menos tentar se apaixonar e seguir seu destino. Não tinha mesmo nenhuma chance com Harry e deveria honrar com sua palavra. Ser impulsiva e arriscar-se tanto não era algo característico de sua personalidade, por isso deveria acatar a sugestão do noivo. Casar-se-iam tão logo pudessem.

\- Você está certo. Não precisamos mais esperar tanto assim, e... Uma festa vai animar as pessoas, apesar de que a nossa vai ser bem pequena e modesta. - ela falou, se esforçando para parecer animada, e se o ruivo a conhecesse tão bem quanto achava que conhecia, saberia que fingia. Que não estava muito satisfeita, mas que não faria nada para mudar isso. Não depois de perceber que não tinha chance nenhuma com Harry. - Só tenho que avisar sua mãe para que ela cuide de tudo o mais rápido possível e dar os últimos retoques no meu vestido. Quando acha que podemos?

\- Puxa, eu pensei que você fosse hesitar. Parece até mais empolgada do que eu. - Rony comentou entre uma risada ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Hermione. De fato não pensou que ela fosse aceitar de imediato. Para a noiva, lutar cada batalha na guerra vinha em primeiro lugar. E assim como ela tinha dito na noite que a pediu em casamento, só haveria tempo para os dois quando tudo acabasse. No entanto, estava feliz com a ideia de que logo se casariam. Com tudo que vivia, não podia suportar a ideia de que algo pudesse separá-los antes de se casarem. - Bom, eu... Pensei em dois ou três meses. Tempo suficiente para ajeitar algumas coisas, já que em poucas semanas vamos ir atrás de uma das _horcruxs_.

\- Daqui a dois meses, está ótimo. Se adiantarmos algumas coisas podemos nos casar até mesmo antes... - Hermione comentou, surpreendendo-o intensamente, tanto que ele franzira o cenho ante as suas palavras. Realmente pensou que a noiva fosse lhe negar o casamento para breve, porque embora se amassem, sabia que Harry era mais importante, não apenas todas as batalhas que travavam em nome dele. Suspirou fundo, sorrindo largamente. Não era segredo que a queria do seu lado, que queria fazê-la feliz e sua esposa. E estava mais do que satisfeito por que logo estaria realizando seu desejo. - Não precisamos deixar nossas vidas em segundo plano, Ron... Temos que pensar mais em nós mesmos, já que o próprio Harry está fazendo isso. Acho que em breve ele vai ser seu cunhado de novo... E eu fico feliz por ele e Gina, porque formam um bonito casal.

\- Harry, meu cunhado de novo? - Rony indagou ao erguer uma sobrancelha, olhando curioso para Hermione. De fato não deveria estar surpreso caso um dia eles voltassem ao relacionamento que tinham antes. Mas o modo como deixaram bem claro as coisas o fizera pensar o contrário. - Não entendi, Hermione. Eles vivem dizendo que o namoro deles acabou, que não tem mais volta e que são grandes amigos. Eu gosto da ideia do Harry ser meu cunhado. Acho que ele e Gina se merecem. Mas... Não tenho tanta certeza. Parece que está incomodada com isso.

\- Impressão sua... Porque eu estaria incomodada? - despistou sorrindo fino, em seguida o beijando brevemente nos lábios, mas não o suficiente para que Rony suprisse a saudade que sentia dela, porém o bastante para que não retrucasse. O coração de Hermione doía muito ainda, porque o noivo concordara com a realidade. A mesma dura realidade que juntava Harry e Gina. E enquanto os dois se amassem nada poderia interferir nisso, nem mesmo ela. E o beijo que ganhara naquela noite, fora um erro. Algo que não deveria ter acontecido jamais, porque quase jogara tudo para o alto, por causa de uma precipitação. Do que adiantaria ficar sua vida toda se lamentando por isso? Nada, não adiantaria. Ela só sofreria ainda mais, e se decidira por tentar ser um pouco feliz ao lado de Rony. - Eu também gosto dessa ideia, e se tivesse visto o que eu vi, com certeza pensaria como eu. Eles se merecem realmente... Harry merece alguém que o faça feliz, e esse alguém vai ser sempre sua irmã.

\- Se você diz quem sou eu pra discordar? - ele riu completamente distraído ao olhar de modo intenso para a noiva. Deixando-se levar pelas palavras dela, que pareciam ser bem sinceras. Porque ele não era o único que achava que Harry e Gina se mereciam. Toda sua família julgava isso também. Principalmente aqueles que acompanharam o namoro dos dois. Sorriu ao tocar-lhe o rosto, vendo-a suspirar. E embora ele tivesse pensado que era um gesto apaixonado, não era. - Porque eu já encontrei alguém que me faz feliz. E esse alguém vai ser sempre você, Hermione. - disse antes de se inclinar e beijá-la.

Nada seria como antes, quando beijara Harry, mas não tivera coragem de afastar Rony. Ele a tratava com tanto carinho e não tinha medo de dizer o que sentia, porque em várias vezes declarara seu amor, e o mínimo que poderia fazer era retribuir isso, mesmo que de uma forma pequena. Iriam se casar e construir uma vida juntos, e o que aconteceria depois ficaria a cargo do destino. E apesar de não acreditar tanto nessas coisas, acreditava que era isso que a mantinha afastada de Harry. Ele não era para si, não o merecia, e tinha que finalmente se resignar.

* * *

Pedira para sair mais cedo do trabalho naquele dia, pois não conseguia se concentrar o bastante e por isso, talvez precisasse descansar um pouco mais. Não conseguira pregar os olhos à noite, porque ficara pensando em tudo que estava lhe acontecendo. Sentia-se mal, e era algo que não podia explicar razoavelmente, embora pudesse atribuir boa parte disso à rejeição que sofrera de Harry e o pedido de Rony para adiantarem o casamento. Não gostava de ser tão pressionada, mas escolhera assim, e tinha que arcar com as consequências. Amava o moreno, e iria se casar com outro, ninguém a estava forçando, apenas ela mesma.

Juntou suas coisas e pegou algumas outras, colocando tudo dentro da bolsa. Quando estivesse mais descansada retomaria o trabalho, e distrairia sua mente das coisas que realmente lhe atormentavam. Olhou novamente para sua sala, descobrindo com os olhos que não havia se esquecido de nada, então saíra fechando a porta com um feitiço. Caminhara por sua seção tentando não chamar atenção. Sempre era a primeira a chegar, mas também a última a sair e com certeza todos iriam estranhar seu comportamento. No entanto, só queria ir para casa e ficar sozinha.

Tomou o elevador e saíra até o átrio, passando pela fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos. Estava tão concentrada em seus dilemas que não notara Harry mais ao longe, conversando com alguns colegas enquanto esperavam qualquer coisa, fosse uma ordem vinda do ministro, ou apenas o tempo passar. Eram raras essas ocasiões e muitos as aproveitavam com fervor, pois a guerra se tornava cada vez mais intensa. Ele se despedira dos outros aurores e a seguira. Hermione tinha uma vantagem, então somente a encontrara fora do Ministério, caminhando apressadamente pela calçada, desviando-se das pessoas igualmente alheias e com pressa. E como sempre tinham um lugar seguro para aparatar, ele sabia muito bem aonde ela iria.

Denominaram-na de área segura, pois era longe dos olhares de qualquer trouxa, sendo que nem mesmo Rony com toda a sua indiscrição conseguira ser notado. Hermione então parara no beco, olhando para os lados. Mesmo que fosse seguro não poderia se arriscar. Além dos trouxas, havia os comensais que rondavam o Ministério, disfarçados, então todo o cuidado era pouco. Fitou o relógio de pulso e esse pequeno segundo de distração fizera com que Harry a alcançasse.

A morena sacou a varinha ao escutar o ruído de passos e a apontara para onde o visitante apareceria, pronta para lançar lhe um feitiço estuporante. E só não o atacara porque precavido, Harry lhe chamara antes de se aproximar um pouco mais. No entanto, ao invés de aliviada, Hermione ficara tensa. O evitava desde o dia anterior, e muito antes, desde o beijo que trocaram. Mas era assim que deveria fazer. Tinha que tirá-lo de sua vida, antes que perdesse tudo.

\- O que você quer Harry? Eu estou com um pouco de pressa... - ela murmurou ao abaixar a varinha. Por pouco não aparatara o deixando a ver navios.

\- Passei o dia todo atrás de você, Hermione. Por acaso está me evitando? - Harry indagou de cenho franzido ao se aproximar, não podendo deixar de fitá-la intensamente. Durante todo esse tempo vivera uma agonia constante. Hesitando se a procurava ou lhe dava um tempo para digerir o que aconteceu entre eles. Mas aquele tempo parecia ser uma eternidade e não suportava mais esperar. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, vendo-a cruzar os braços e desviar o olhar. Parecendo desistir da ideia de aparatar. - Posso saber o motivo da sua agressividade?

\- Minha agressividade? - Hermione indagou, respirando fundo novamente. Essa tortura a estava matando, e Harry não tinha noção disso porque continuava com seu castigo, com aquele olhar e o sorriso. Parecia estar brincando realmente com seus sentimentos porque fazia questão de confundi-la ainda mais. E era por isso que estava tão irritada. Porque mesmo estando com Gina, ele se aproximava demais, lhe dava esperanças que nunca se tornariam reais. - Só estou ocupada. Seu pai pediu que eu fosse rápida com alguns manuscritos que encontramos, e eles são complicados, então não posso ter ajuda. Além disso, é um assunto muito confidencial. Você sabe... Restringimos a qualquer funcionário.

\- Hermione, eu não... Não estou falando de trabalho, está bem? Esquece essa porcaria de guerra, esquece o que meu pai te pediu, esquece tudo. Eu quero falar sobre nós dois. - o moreno se aproximou ainda mais, ao ponto de encostá-la contra a parede atrás de si. Levou as mãos por cima dos ombros de Hermione, mantendo-a presa enquanto fitava o olhar castanho. Pudera ver tantos sentimentos ali que fizera seu coração se comprimir. Porque nenhum deles parecia ser bom. – Principalmente sobre o fato de você estar me evitando desde que... Nos beijamos. Porque você está me evitando, notei isso. Não acha que conversarmos seria mais fácil? O que aconteceu?

\- Não tenho nada pra conversar com você, Harry. Estou te evitando por que o que aconteceu foi um erro, não precisamos dizer um ao outro para saber que isso foi um tremendo erro. - a morena disse um pouco irritada, com intenções de magoá-lo tanto quanto estava magoada. O amava tanto, mas tinha que desistir disso porque esse amor não era recíproco. Mas que culpa tinha ele se era tão tola ao ponto de poder acreditar que um dia poderiam ter alguma coisa além da amizade? Era tão irônico e ridículo que conseguira rir de si mesma. Fizera um papel de idiota nessa história toda e não queria mais sofrer. - Você me beijou porque achava que eu estava morta. Eu entendo que ficou aliviado por isso não ter acontecido, mas eu ficaria feliz apenas com um abraço. Sei que ainda ama Gina, vi vocês dois juntos e não quero estragar nada... Vou me casar com Rony em dois meses, e vamos ser felizes também.

\- Vão se casar em dois meses? - murmurou ao retirar suas mãos e se afastar de Hermione. Sentindo a mesma dor que experimentara em seu peito quando presenciou Rony pedi-la em casamento na Toca. E a cada dia que se passava, ela tornava-se ainda maior. Junto com a angústia em pensar que não poderia ter Hermione para si. Não do jeito que o amigo teria. E estava tão atordoado com a notícia do casamento, que sequer havia processado o fato de ela dizer que o vira com a ex-namorada. Engoliu em seco, olhando-a. - Por que anteciparam o casamento? Rony significa tanto assim, Hermione?

\- Antecipamos porque é assim que tem que ser... - ela disse, abaixando a cabeça. Não tinha sido uma boa ideia provocar Harry daquela maneira porque agora se sentia mal por ter sido tão cruel. Mas apenas estava deixando claro que não queria mais ser um mero figurante, que não queria ser a expectadora do relacionamento dele e de Gina. Porque o fora durante tanto tempo, e sofrera calada em todas as vezes. Como naquela noite, que passara com Rony ao seu lado. Chorando em silêncio, molhando o travesseiro que sufocava seus soluços. - É o certo a se fazer... Porque está tão surpreso? Deveria estar feliz por nós, porque estamos felizes que tenha voltado com Gina. Vocês dois formam um belo casal, sempre foi assim. Ela é a mulher certa pra você... Não eu, então esqueça aquele beijo, porque foi errado e sem motivo algum de ter acontecido. Você não me ama... - emendou sentindo as lágrimas confundirem sua visão.

\- Para de dizer tantas besteiras, Hermione. - bradou em tom alto o suficiente para que ela entendesse o que queria dizer. Porque estava farto de guardar tudo isso no peito. E de forma alguma poderia aceitar em silêncio, o fato de que a mulher que amava iria se casar com outro. Não conseguiria bancar o amigo feliz em meio de tudo isso, porque não estava feliz. Podia ser egoísta demais o que sentia, mas estava arrasado e desesperado. Passou os dedos entre os cabelos, respirando fundo, voltando-se para ela. - Gina e eu não reatamos, está bem? Aquele beijo não significou nada. Na verdade, nem sei por que a beijei. Talvez para provar a mim e a ela, que não teremos outro tipo de relacionamento que não seja amizade de agora em diante. Mas não significou nada. - se aproximou da morena novamente, a olhando nos olhos e suspirando. - O beijo que trocamos sim, significou muito pra mim.

\- Não... Não minta pra mim. - Hermione insistiu evitando a todo custo olhar dentro dos olhos dele e enxergar a verdade de suas palavras, porque sentira a intensidade delas. O conhecia bem demais para perceber isso e não deveria se entregar tão facilmente outra vez. Aceitara o compromisso com Rony e teria que ir até o fim. Não desejava se decepcionar outra vez, jogar tudo fora, para em seguida perceber que Harry não queria ficar ao seu lado. As lágrimas já banhavam seu rosto, e era impossível refreá-las. Por muito tempo apenas deixara que elas caíssem em silêncio, e agora estava farta de tudo. - Não se beija as pessoas sem motivo nenhum, ainda mais uma pessoa que é tão próxima, que evidentemente ainda te faz sentir muita coisa. Gina é perfeita pra você, Harry... E eu espero que possa ser feliz com ela.

\- Você tem toda a razão. Não se beija uma pessoa que é tão próxima sem motivo. - Harry disse ao se aproximar de Hermione novamente. Sabia que a tinha magoado ao beijar Gina depois de beijá-la. Não podia negar que sentia um carinho imenso pela ex-namorada e que foram felizes juntos, mas todas as vezes que a olhava tinha certeza de que não tinham um futuro juntos se não como amigos. Com Hermione já era diferente. Cada pedaço de si implorava desesperadamente para tê-la ao seu lado. E precisava fazer com que ela entendesse isso. - E eu tive um motivo pra beijar você, Mione. Um motivo bem forte. Que nem chega perto daquela despedida entre Gina e eu. - levou os dedos à boca rosada da morena quando ela iria respondê-lo. - Não diga que era por causa da batalha e por causa do alívio por você estar viva, porque não era.

\- Eu... Não consigo imaginar porque seria... - ela falou de modo baixo, deixando escapar pelos lábios macios, um suspiro longo o bastante para que Harry tivesse alguma esperança de que a teimosia dela poderia ser contornada. E embora estivesse tão concentrada naquele dilema, não podia ainda evitar as lágrimas. Toda aquela espera lhe deixava ansiosa, e talvez a resposta que queria nem chegasse. - Não consigo mesmo... E se não penso em nada, é porque não existe um motivo. - tentou manter os olhos bem abertos quando Harry chegara mais perto de si, a pressionando novamente contra a parede e contra seu corpo cálido, mas não conseguira. Hermione espalmou as mãos sobre o peitoral masculino, e manteve-se imóvel, quando outra vez o moreno lhe roubara o juízo, encostando a boca a sua.

\- Para quem diz ser muito inteligente, você está um pouco lenta, Mione. – murmurou, ao roçar seus lábios aos dela enquanto seus dedos desprendiam carinhos suaves em seu rosto, deixando-a ainda mais arrepiada. A sensação de ter a boca dele sobre a sua era deveras maravilhosa. Fazia com que se recordasse do beijo que trocaram na última vez. Assim como ele, Hermione também experimentara sensações que jamais sentira algum dia. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior, aveludado, ouvindo-a gemer baixo e prender os dedos no tecido de sua capa. Como se perdesse as forças por completo com cada carinho que ele lhe oferecia. Os dedos deslizaram até sua nuca, afagando-a enquanto seu corpo fazia o trabalho de deixar inexistente qualquer barreira entre eles. - Eu te amo. - disse baixo e roucamente, mas num tom convincente, surpreendendo-a antes de começar um beijo intenso e apaixonado.

Tal beijo fora realmente intenso como da última vez, mas com alguma sutil diferença. Antes Harry não havia dito que a amava, e essa declaração enchera novamente seu coração de felicidade e anseio. Não sabia se poderia confiar nesse sentimento, mas não podia refrear o que sentia, não com ele lhe tocando daquela forma. Tudo que achava ser errado se tornava certo, e Hermione não podia discernir o que estava fora daquele beco, ou presa no abraço do auror, que era onde estava agora. Permitiu que ele se aproximasse mais, ao passo que envolveu os braços em torno de seu pescoço, se cansando de permanecer imóvel. Gostava de afagar os cabelos negros dele, porque o sentira reagir com força a esse toque da primeira vez e agora não fora diferente. Para ela, era uma forma de se sentir ainda mais desejada, e para ele, era uma maneira de perder a sensatez.

Sentir a textura e a maciez dos lábios dela novamente deixara Harry cada vez mais embriagado. E isso sempre lhe dava a certeza de que o que dissera minutos atrás era o mais verdadeiro e prudente. Amava-a, sentia isso todas as vezes que trocavam olhares e sorrisos cúmplices, quando ela o incentiva a seguir adiante ou quando se empenhava ao máximo para estar sempre ao seu lado. E agora tudo isso se tornava ainda mais intenso com aquele segundo beijo. Ofegou quando os dedos dela desceram por seu rosto e os lábios brincaram com os seus para fazê-lo perder a razão. E quando não puderam mais continuar com o beijo, o findara entre um pequeno gemido. Encostou sua testa à dela, abrindo os olhos lentamente, contemplando o rosto tão bonito e corado a sua frente.

\- Entendeu a diferença desse beijo com aquele que você viu? - indagou ao roçar seus lábios pelo queixo redondo de Hermione, beijando-a de modo suave, ouvindo-a suspirar. Olhou-a nos olhos novamente quando ela os abrira. Admirando o olhar âmbar e intenso de encontro ao seu. - Entendeu porque não estou feliz com a ideia do seu casamento, tanto quanto deveria estar? Posso ser um egoísta, cretino ou talvez idiota, mas... Eu te amo, Hermione.

A morena recebera aquelas palavras em silêncio, mas não porque não tinha uma resposta à altura para elas, mas sim porque não podia se enganar dessa maneira. Não podia acreditar que Harry a amava, que a beijava tão intensamente porque sentia isso. Estava tão acostumada com sua situação platônica, que parecia irreal ouvir aquela declaração. Não era só estar com Rony que era cômodo, mas também amar seu amigo e não ser correspondida, porque era Gina que deveria estar ao seu lado. Novamente as lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, e Hermione tivera que se conter para não se atirar nos braços de Harry e dizer que também o amava. Mas realmente não podia fazer isso, não podia abandonar seus compromissos assim.

\- Você não me ama... Eu não sei o que sente, ou o que está pretendendo, mas não quero que isso aconteça outra vez. Não quero que me toque assim, eu preciso que fique longe de mim porque vou me casar com Rony, e ele sim me ama. Por isso não posso desfazer esse compromisso.

Ouvir tudo que Hermione disse e vê-la se afastar daquela forma fizera com que toda a sensação maravilhosa, que percorria seu corpo depois do beijo se dissipasse completamente. E agora, as palavras de sua mãe não faziam sentido algum, embora ainda quisesse lutar por Hermione. Mas depois de se declarar, de expor seus sentimentos e ouvir isso como resposta, suas esperanças foram praticamente arruinadas.

\- Tudo bem, Hermione. Banquei o ridículo, me expressei da forma mais sincera que pude e pra você não significa nada. - assentiu entre um sorriso nervoso ao passar os dedos entre os cabelos. O fato de começar a se irritar era suficiente para sua cicatriz latejar. Porque estava dando brecha para Voldemort atormentá-lo novamente. - Não se preocupe, vou respeitar sua vontade e não vou te tocar. Que você e Rony sejam muito felizes, porque merecem.

Ele se afastou, incapaz de fitá-la uma segunda vez. Fora rejeitado da maneira mais cruel que poderia pensar, porque imaginou que Hermione fosse retribuir sua declaração dizendo que também o amava. Mas não fora isso que acontecera. Ela apenas lhe jogara na cara todos os fatos que exprimiam bem a realidade. Hermione iria se casar com Rony porque o amava, e porque não podia ser tão egoísta ao ponto de aceitar sua investida. Deveria imaginar algo assim vindo dela, sempre tão correta, mas sua postura rígida apenas o deixara irritado, confuso. Num momento a vira entregar-se àquele sentimento como se nada mais importasse, mas no momento seguinte este se tornara a pior coisa do mundo, a mais detestável. Então aparatou, deixando-a ali sozinha. Com certeza não seria dele que Hermione precisaria.

Quando se viu sozinha a morena se apoiou na parede de tijolos e fechou os olhos. As lágrimas caíam fartamente e a dor em seu peito a fazia soluçar. Suas mãos tremiam freneticamente, e tudo que trazia consigo caíra no chão. Olhou para o lugar onde Harry estivera há poucos segundos e desejou imensamente poder voltar no tempo. Desejou ainda que ele houvesse lhe dito aquilo muito antes, então agora poderiam ter a chance de estarem juntos. Um lado seu acreditava nas palavras dele, mas também havia tantas dúvidas que a deixavam desnorteada. No entanto, julgava estar fazendo a coisa certa. Um dia Harry encontraria alguém que o fizesse feliz, e mesmo não sendo ela, ficaria satisfeita. Porque seu amor só vivera disso, dos sacrifícios que fazia.

* * *

N/A:

 _Devido aos comentários de vocês, decidimos acelerar para postar o capítulo 4._

 _Ebaaaaa! \o/_

 _Ficamos muito felizes com os comentários. E esperamos que vocês continuem assim, comentando bastante e nos incentivando cada vez mais a escrever._  
 _E se querem que os capítulos sejam mais frequentes, comentem bastante. Porque enquanto vocês leem o capítulo 4, nós já escrevemos até o 21._  
 _Só para despertar a curiosidade de vocês... Alguém está completamente diferente na metade da fic. E vai chocar à todos com as suas atitudes._

 _Então comentem que semana que vem postamos mais, tá bem?_

 _Beijo das autoras._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Assim que deixou Hermione sozinha, não seguira direto para casa, porque não queria encontrá-la quando chegasse lá, depois do que acontecera. Tão pouco queria vê-la após se declarar e ela desprezar tudo que sentia daquela forma. Sua mãe sempre havia sido ótima em lhe dar conselhos, mas naquela vez falhara imensamente, porque agora sentia-se arrependido por ter bancado o ridículo. Se tivesse guardado seus sentimentos somente para si, não teria perdido Hermione. Tão pouco estaria sentindo aquela dor em seu peito. E isso apenas provava que jamais ficariam juntos. Não do jeito que seu coração desejava.

Aparatou diante de casa, seguindo até a varanda. Por algumas horas andara sem rumo por aí. Evitando os pontos em que qualquer alarme pudesse soar com sua presença. Mas de fato, pouco se importava com a guerra que acontecia. Se algum comensal aparecesse e quisesse levá-lo, talvez nem fosse resistir. Merecia um castigo por ter sido tão idiota com Hermione. Por ter se declarado e, principalmente, por ter feito isso tarde demais. No entanto, para seu tremendo azar, nada disso não acontecera. E agora estava na segurança e no conforto de sua casa deserta, outra vez.

Suspirou fundo, tirando a capa assim que entrara. Talvez partir sozinho para procurar pelas _horcruxs_ fosse uma ótima ideia. Focar-se naquela batalha e ficar longe de Hermione era tudo que precisava para esquecer o que acontecera. O tempo ajudaria com que aquela ferida se cicatrizasse. E quando estivesse realmente bem e com uma grande vantagem à frente de Voldemort, voltaria para resolver todos os seus problemas. Não somente no que se dizia respeito a guerra, mas também com relação aos seus sentimentos. E estava tão distraído em tomar essa decisão, que sequer notou o amigo descer a escada.

O sorriso de Rony manchava completamente a ideia que tinha de um futuro ao lado de Hermione, e também para a ideia de que talvez pudesse lutar por ela. Sabia que independente do resultado, um dos dois iria perder, e isso o magoava. Tentara não se apaixonar pela morena, mas não conseguira controlar o que sentia, nem a cumplicidade que se transforma em algo mais íntimo, mais forte. Harry respirou pesadamente, estava cansado, não apenas de andar a esmo por aí, mas porque as palavras de Hermione o havia ferido intensamente. Não estava disposto a lutar agora, nem mesmo com o que viria, já que era notória a alegria do ruivo.

\- Cara, você demorou... Tenho que admitir que deixou todo mundo preocupado. Sua mãe mandou uma coruja, ela disse que você jantaria com eles, mas não apareceu. Sem contar que Gina andou te procurando também, até mesmo Hermione quando ela chegou. Sabe o que aconteceu? Ela me pareceu estranha, viu se ela estava chorando antes? - Rony perguntava sem parar, um tanto preocupado, contrariando o sorriso em seus lábios. Talvez ele o esboçasse porque tinha voltado são e salvo para casa. Harry então desabou no sofá, sem dizer ainda uma palavra sequer. - Você também não me parece bem...

\- Você acha? - Harry retrucou, sem se importar em ser amigável ou simpático com o ruivo, porque ele também era culpado por seus problemas. E por pouco não procurara por uma garrafa de uísque de fogo para amenizar o que queimava dentro de si. Só não o fizera porque não queria deixar uma brecha para que Voldemort dominasse sua mente em um momento de fragilidade. - Porque eu não estou mesmo nada bem. E pare de fazer tantas perguntas. Hermione é sua noiva. Você quem deveria saber o que ela tem, não eu.

\- Tudo bem, você está certo. - ele concordou um pouco intrigado, raramente Harry lhe tratava daquela forma, a não ser que houvesse acontecido alguma coisa, ou havia feito algo errado, como era na maioria das vezes. Mas julgava o comportamento como um reflexo de tudo que viviam. O amigo era pressionado todos os dias, porque em suas mãos estava o destino de muitas pessoas, e era difícil carregar esse fardo sem enlouquecer. Admirava Harry e sua coragem de enfrentar tudo, talvez em seu lugar, não conseguisse. - Mas é que... Às vezes acho que ela gosta mais de conversar com você do que comigo. Hermione se abre com você... Só pensei que talvez soubesse o motivo das lágrimas, mas não quero te incomodar.

\- Hermione não gosta de conversar comigo, Rony. Tudo que ela gosta é do fato de se sentir a mais importante e a mais inteligente do grupo. - praguejou ao se levantar e passar os dedos entre os cabelos. Não sabia ao certo porque agia assim. Talvez fosse a mistura de sentimentos e o fato de que magoara Hermione por ter feito aquela estupidez de se declarar. Isso deixava ainda mais claro que a tinha perdido. E que a ideia de ir procurar as _horcruxs_ tornava-se cada vez mais sensata. Voltou-se para o amigo, vendo o olhar preocupado dele em si. - Olha me desculpa. Não devia falar desse jeito. Eu só... Estou cansado, está bem? Tem muita coisa na minha cabeça agora.

\- Eu entendo Harry, há dias em que eu também quero explodir assim. Não precisa se desculpar por nada. Ahn... Eu sei que não é hora pra isso, mas talvez o que eu tenha pra lhe dizer possa fazer com que esfrie a cabeça. - Rony disse, corando um pouco, e o coração de Harry gelou. Embora não soubesse o que de fato ele iria lhe dizer, só havia um motivo para que o amigo corasse daquela forma. Sempre que via Hermione, ou a colocava na conversa, enrubescia, além disso, suas orelhas também ficavam daquela cor tão característica quando pensava nela. - Hermione e eu decidimos antecipar o nosso casamento. Acho que será uma distração e tanto de toda essa guerra. Embora eu quisesse que ela não durasse tanto até a cerimônia. - emendou tentando soar divertido.

\- Ótimo. Uma festa enquanto acontece uma maldita guerra. É tudo que nós e os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem precisamos. - Harry disse com certa ironia ao revirar os olhos e dar as costas para o amigo. E pouco se importava com o fato de que ele tinha percebido ou não, o seu tom. Já tinha sido difícil e doloroso demais falar sobre isso com Hermione. E agora tinha que ouvir do próprio "idiota apaixonado" tudo que ele julgava ser baboseira. Caminhou até a janela adiante, apoiando-se no vidro e respirando fundo. Olhando para a chuva que ameaçava cair a qualquer momento. - Foi uma boa decisão a de vocês. Meus parabéns.

\- Pensei que fosse ficar contente pela notícia. Você sempre apoiou meu relacionamento com Hermione, e tenho certeza de que ela é a mulher certa para mim. - o ruivo disse, fazendo com que a risada irônica de Harry preenchesse o ambiente e por mais que Rony entendesse o comportamento dele, se magoara com aquele tom desdenhoso. Como se aquele casamento fosse algo insano e incapaz de se realizar.

\- E eu estou feliz, Rony. Quem disse que não estou? Só não me sinto no melhor momento para expressar isso, ok? - o auror disse, ao passar os dedos na cicatriz, que naquele instante voltava a doer novamente. Estava dando abertura para que Voldemort se aproximasse. E não conseguia bloqueá-lo sozinho. Tudo parecia ser bem mais fácil com Hermione ao seu lado. Até mesmo esse maldito momento em que sua cicatriz doía. - Tenho uma pilha de relatórios para entregar, tenho que planejar o próximo ataque e procurar as _horcruxs_. Sinto muito. - virou-se para Rony, suspirando. - Tem mais alguma coisa pra dizer?

Rony rira sem jeito, incapaz de continuar seus relatos que eram tão diferentes daquilo tudo que Harry sentia, porque era bem óbvio que ele estava de mau-humor, e visivelmente cansado. Sabia que estava no limite e não iria provocar mais. Teria uma próxima oportunidade de fazer com que ele aceitasse melhor essa e outras novidades que poderiam aparecer. Respirou fundo e negou com a cabeça, embora agora se lembrasse do que a noiva dissera sobre o relacionamento de Harry e Gina. Poderia não parecer muito protetor, mas se preocupava imensamente com a irmã. Mas julgando a estranheza de todos, resolvera ficar calado, trataria disso depois também.

\- Eu... Não tenho mais nada pra dizer. - disse espalmando as mãos no jeans, e fitou Harry. Ele é que estava mais estranho e irritado, e não sabia de onde, além dos campos de batalha, vinham tais sentimentos. Assim era com a noiva. - Vou subir e ficar com Hermione, talvez ela tenha parado de chorar e esteja apenas naqueles dias complicados.

\- Faça isso. - Harry assentiu para o amigo ao caminhar até a poltrona adiante e se largar ali. Apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e abaixando a cabeça, enquanto ouvia os passos de Rony até a escada. Seria melhor que o amigo fosse ficar com Hermione. Assim evitaria encontrá-la pela casa enquanto estivesse ali. E na manhã seguinte, iria tomar o cuidado de sair primeiro do que ela. Evitá-la agora fazia parte de seu plano. Amava-a demais, por isso estava se sacrificando. Queria pensar o contrário, mas as evidências apontavam para isso. Hermione amava Rony e iria se casar com ele. E se fosse para ela ser feliz, iria respeitar essa decisão.

Sua tentativa de esquecer tudo que acontecera no beco na noite passada fora inútil. Ainda remoía as palavras de Harry e se arrepiava com a intensidade das suas ações, e mesmo que isso a influenciasse um pouco, tinha que manter seus dois pés juntos na realidade. Ele não a amava, não tinha um lugar mais especial na vida dele, e tudo aquilo não passava de um engano. Novamente o vira ao lado de Gina, e tivera mais certeza de que os dois deveriam ficar juntos. Formavam um casal muito bonito e tinham qualidades muito parecidas. Se tinha uma mulher perfeita para o auror com certeza era a estonteante ruiva.

Então se sentou à sua mesa, e o escritório pequeno, nunca parecera tão sufocante. Abriu um pergaminho que trabalhava sobre algum livro de runas que encontrara, mas também não conseguira se concentrar. Diversos aviões de papel, contendo recados diversos, planavam preguiçosamente do lado de fora de sua sala e por um momento Hermione se distraíra com seu vai-e-vem. Suspirou fundo, encaixando o queixo sobre a mão em punho. Sua distração não durara muito, pois ouvira a voz grave de Harry chegar cada vez mais perto. Ele não andava muito por aqueles lados ultimamente, e uma fagulha de esperança habitou em seu peito. Talvez ele estivesse ali para lhe pedir desculpas, para reatarem o que haviam perdido naquela noite, mas para sua surpresa o moreno seguira adiante.

Levantou-se com o coração aos trancos, e saíra da sala a tempo de vê-lo no corredor. Mas por azar ele não percebera sua presença, muito menos estava ali para vê-la. Sabia que era tolice esperar por isso, mas Hermione o fazia, porque embora estivesse em conflito diário, ainda amava Harry e novamente teria que se conformar com tudo que a vida lhe dava: que agora era o desprezo dele. Respirou fundo novamente, contendo os lábios trêmulos quando os mordera. Era tão patética que não tinha o direito de chorar por ele. Escolhera Rony e se casariam. No entanto, por mais que se esforçasse não conseguira controlar as lágrimas nem a sensação de que estava estragando sua vida.

Sua visão se tornara turva por conta delas e quando se virara outra vez para voltar até sua sala, esbarrou com Gina no meio do caminho. Ela deixara uma pasta cair no chão, e rira do seu encontro um tanto desastroso com Hermione. No entanto, a outra não fora tão simpática, e tal comportamento se evidenciara quando a ruiva perguntara sobre Harry.

\- Não sei dele, não o vi hoje... – respondeu, limpando o rosto rapidamente, com medo de que Gina pudesse descobrir que estava chorando. Mas era inevitável que escondesse sua tristeza, bastava um olhar mais demorado para que os outros percebessem que não estava bem. Que não era a mesma Hermione de sempre. - Pensei que soubesse melhor do que eu onde ele está afinal vocês trabalham juntos.

\- Trabalhamos sim juntos, mas não ficamos o tempo todo grudados um no outro. Harry é um pouco metódico. Ele tem esse lance de espaço, sabe? - Gina comentou em uma breve risada. Notando no rosto de Hermione, nada além de desprezo. E por isso, não entendia o motivo de ela a tratar dessa maneira. Pelo que se lembrava, nunca lhe dera pretextos para agir assim. Sempre a respeitara e a tratara muito bem. Então terminou de recolher suas coisas, seguindo-a até a sala, entrando sem nenhum convite. - É que precisava entregar minha parte dos relatórios para ele. Temos um prazo para cumprir.

\- Não sou mesmo a pessoa mais indicada a dizer o paradeiro dele, então não pense em deixar comigo como sempre fez. - Hermione disse, ao cruzar os braços e fitar a ruiva. Seu rosto estava vermelho e um pouco inchado, mas pelo choro da noite passada. Mais uma em que ela ficara acordada, pensando em tudo que acontecia. E boa parte de sua irritação se devia a isso, mal tinha cabeça para nada, nem mesmo para comer. Então ser gentil não era uma opção. - Boa sorte para encontrá-lo.

\- Quer saber de uma coisa? Já chega! Cansei de fazer de conta que não me importo com isso. - bradou impaciente, depois de jogar as pastas sobre a mesa. Colocou uma das mãos na cintura e ergueu a sobrancelha ao olhar para Hermione. Ela não parecia muito surpresa por aquela atitude. Muito pelo contrário. Até mesmo erguera o queixo como desafio e a fitava de modo sério. - Por que me trata assim? O que foi que eu te fiz, hein? Se for por causa daqueles doces, eu juro que não sabia que eram seus. Rony que me disse, mas já era tarde demais. Posso comprar uma caixa pra você se isso for acabar com seu mau-humor.

\- O que? Não estou "assim" por causa dos doces, eu nem mesmo liguei para isso. Rony sempre exagera quando os compra. _Isso_ eu daria a você sem problema nenhum. - ela disse revirando os olhos castanhos, não soando tão amena quanto gostaria. Não conseguia se controlar e nem ao seu ciúme, ainda mais porque Gina parecia alheia a qualquer coisa, e de fato era. A ruiva não sabia de seus sentimentos para com Harry, e deveria se retratar antes que ela pudesse desconfiar. Respirou fundo, desviando o olhar. - Desculpe, só estou cansada e trabalhando demais... Eu sinto muito por ter sido rude, e sabe? Lembrei-me de que Harry passou aqui na porta e atravessou o corredor... Ele vai gostar de ter sua companhia porque parece bem estressado também. Ele sempre gostou disso, e agora que vocês estão juntos de novo tenho certeza de que vai ser bom ter alguém perto dele.

\- Como é que é? – Gina indagou surpresa ao olhar para Hermione, arqueando as sobrancelhas. No começo pensara que aquela conversa ficaria mais amena. No entanto, se surpreendera quando ela falara daquela forma sobre seu relacionamento com Harry, que não passava de apenas uma amizade. Então rira de forma perplexa, meneando a cabeça. - Harry e eu não estamos juntos. De onde tirou essa loucura? - calou-se por um momento quando a bruxa diante de si, desviou o olhar, engolindo em seco para não entregar os pontos naquele momento. Mas já era um pouco tarde demais. - Você viu, não viu? Naquela noite, quando a gente se beijou.

\- Sim, eu os vi naquela noite, mas isso não é importante... Eu não tenho nada a ver com essa história e pelo que notei, acredito que a de vocês ainda não acabou. - Hermione desconversou tentando ser simpática, mesmo que isso fizesse seu coração se comprimir. Fora mexer em algumas coisas sobre sua mesa no afã de esconder seus sentimentos, e novamente as lágrimas banharam seus olhos, fazendo com que evitasse olhar para Gina. Não queria colocar Harry naquela situação, porque embora negassem tudo que percebera naquela noite, para ela tudo era bastante óbvio.

\- Mas acabou, Hermione. Merlin, Harry e eu não temos mais nada. E nem foi ele quem me beijou, eu o beijei, sem oferecer a oportunidade de se afastar. Além do mais não durou muito tempo. Só o suficiente pra gente ter certeza de que isso acabou. - Gina tentou explicar o que de fato acontecera porque esse mal-entendido lhe deixava acuada. Realmente, quando namorara Harry, sentira-se apaixonada todas as vezes que se beijavam. Mas naquela noite não sentira nada. Nada além da terrível comparação de imaginar Draco Malfoy no lugar do ex-namorado. Balançou a cabeça novamente para afastar aqueles pensamentos insanos. Voltando-se para Hermione, olhando-a curiosamente. - Por que está se importando, Hermione? Espere um pouco... Você está com ciúme?

\- Porque eu estaria com ciúme? – retrucou, esboçando um sorriso nervoso. Harry sempre fora seu amigo, nada mais do que um bom amigo, e, além disso, era com ele que podia conversar às vezes, por isso ficava agoniada por guardar tudo aquilo dentro de si. Sem poder contar com ninguém. Dera a volta na mesa, e sentara-se na cadeira, enquanto baixou a cabeça para chorar. Estava farta de se fazer de durona, porque na verdade estava em frangalhos por dentro, porque tinha mais certeza de que não era tão perfeita quanto todos achavam. Que a Hermione certinha, tinha fraquezas e feridas muito profundas. - Harry é só meu amigo... Ele tem o direito de escolher quem quiser...

Gina franziu o cenho diante daquela cena. Ver os ombros trêmulos de Hermione enquanto chorava e saber que ela estava tratando-a mal por causa daquele beijo fazia todo o sentido. Caminhou até a porta, fechando-a para que ninguém que passasse por ali pudesse ouvi-las. Aquele assunto era deveras particular. E queria muito que sua relação com a morena melhorasse. Talvez pudessem ter confiança uma na outra. E naquele período de guerra, quem sabe fossem precisar uma da outra.

\- É você. Por que eu não enxerguei isso antes? - Gina bradou para si mesma ao dar um tapa na própria testa, fazendo com que Hermione erguesse os olhos e a fitasse de modo confuso. - É claro que tinha que ser uma pessoa bem próxima. Que outra garota além de mim que vivia tão perto de Harry para fazer com que ele a amasse? - olhou para a outra bruxa, se aproximando e ocupando a cadeira diante da mesa. - É você que ele ama Hermione. Eu senti isso naquela noite, quando o beijei. Ele não me disse nada, claro. Mas soube que ele ama outra mulher. E é você.

\- Eu? - indagou assustada com o comentário de Gina, tanto que dera uma pausa nas lágrimas. Elas sumiram com o susto porque a ruiva não deveria ter tirado tais conclusões. Arfou, engolindo tudo, e novamente baixou a cabeça. Quando Harry lhe dissera que a amava, não acreditou em nada, pois o momento não permitira que ela o fizesse, embora estivesse a um passo de ter desistido de seus ideais para retribuir aquela declaração. Tudo que mais queria estar ao lado dele, mas estava presa em seu noivado e logo estaria rendida por conta do casamento. E por isso pensava tanto nele para acreditar que podia dar tal passo. - Não é possível que você também pense assim... Porque não é verdade. Harry não pode me amar, não desse jeito. Pare de dizer essas coisas Gina, porque eu vou me casar com seu irmão.

\- Vai se casar com alguém que não ama? Porque eu estou vendo nos seus olhos. Sei que você ama o Harry, não meu irmão. - ela disse o óbvio ao estender sua mão sobre a mesa, puxando a de Hermione, colocando-a entre a sua. Fazendo com que a atenção dela se prendesse em si. - Olha, eu não sei o que você vai fazer, mas espero que o faça logo. Porque eu senti que Harry te ama. - suspirou ao retirar suas mãos e abaixar seu olhar. - Na verdade, foi por isso que terminamos. Já sentia a algum tempo que ele amava outra. Por isso espero que tome a decisão certa quanto ao Rony. Pois eu sei o quanto é ruim ficar ao lado de alguém que não te ama da mesma forma que você o ama.

\- Não deveria me encorajar a isso. - Hermione simplesmente respondeu, dando uma chance a si mesma. Não deveria perder a oportunidade de compartilhar isso com alguém porque poderia lhe fazer bem ver a perspectiva de outra pessoa. Gina não era uma pessoa qualquer, ela tinha sim a autoridade de dizer tais coisas, porque conhecia Harry bem. Foram namorados e juntos adquiriram a habilidade de perceber certas coisas, e isso ela sabia, porque a convivência com ele fizera com que o entendesse apenas com um olhar. Seu coração novamente dera um salto no peito. A ruiva se surpreendera, com a atitude de Hermione em estender a conversa, e ficaria até o final, ali. - Eu não posso deixar Rony, ele não é tão forte quanto Harry. E se você diz que ele me ama então... Vai poder esquecer isso facilmente. Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa, e apesar disso não sei o que fazer. Estou magoando as pessoas que amo. E tenho certeza de que ele me odeia agora, porque está me ignorando...

\- Ele vai viajar. Daqui a dois dias. - Gina murmurou, fazendo com que Hermione a olhasse assustada. Não queria ser a portadora daquela notícia, mas a morena tinha o direito de saber. Porque somente assim poderia decidir que escolha tomaria para sua vida. Deixaria sim algumas pessoas magoadas no caminho, mas precisava fazer alguma coisa, antes que fosse tarde demais. Ao contrário de si, Hermione não estava destinada a viver em um mundo vazio e solitário. - Harry vai atrás do resto das _horcruxs_ , Hermione. E não vai voltar tão cedo. Muito menos antes do seu casamento com Rony. Essa viagem vai ser uma ótima desculpa pra ele não aparecer no dia.

\- Ele não pode ir sozinho, é muito perigoso. O que Harry pensa que está fazendo? - Hermione indagou, agoniada. Só de pensar que ele viajaria sem alguém para lhe auxiliar era uma ideia terrível, alguma coisa errada poderia acontecer por conta daquela teimosia, muito embora achasse que ele fazia isso para fugir da situação e fugir dela principalmente. Mas por outro lado, tal atitude poderia ser boa, já que ela mesma não o enfrentaria. De qualquer jeito precisava pensar sobre o que faria. Se iria ficar com Rony e aceitar ser infeliz, ou se ia atrás de Harry e agradaria a si própria e não aos outros.

\- Isso se chama abrir mão da própria felicidade para fazer outra pessoa feliz, Hermione. - a ruiva sorriu de modo gentil ao se levantar. Sabia que aquela conversa faria a outra pensar muito na situação. Não estava torcendo para que ela deixasse o irmão. Mas também não pedia para que ela magoasse Harry e se magoasse pelo resto da vida. Havia uma decisão sensata a ser tomada ali. E somente Hermione quem poderia arcar com ela. - Foi isso que eu fiz quando terminei com o Harry. Na hora certa, você vai saber o que fazer. - disse antes de abrir a porta e deixá-la sozinha em sua sala.

Hermione tinha muito no que pensar de agora em diante.

* * *

Odiava quando contrariava suas razões, principalmente quando fazia o oposto do que tinha dito que iria fazer. Mas lá estava ela outra vez, caminhando até a Casa dos Gritos sendo que dissera no dia anterior que deixaria Draco, ali sozinho, se recuperando, até ter forças suficientes para sair por conta própria. No entanto, não ficaria em paz com sua consciência se acontecesse alguma coisa com ele enquanto estivesse sob seus cuidados. E não podia deixá-lo à mercê da própria sorte. Por isso, contava com que estivesse melhor. Porque assim seu papel logo terminaria e cada um seguiria seu caminho.

Tudo que mais precisava era de distância do comensal, porque tal proximidade não estava lhe fazendo bem, nem ao seu físico e também ao psicológico. Não obstante, não ficaria bem se alguém descobrisse algum dia que ajudara um comensal da morte. Ainda mais sendo esse comensal, Draco Malfoy. Sua família e amigos, nunca a perdoariam por essa imprudência. Mas se convencia de que estava ali apenas para tirar um peso de seus ombros. Apenas isso.

Abriu a porta do quarto, escutando as velhas dobradiças rangerem. Apertou a sacola que trazia consigo, entre os dedos, percorrendo os olhos pelo local, encontrando-o vazio. Não podia acreditar que o cretino havia se recuperado tão rápido ao ponto de ir embora sem deixar vestígios. Tentou dar um passo, mas antes que fizesse isso, fora surpreendida ao ser pressionada contra a porta. A sacola em sua mão caíra no chão e ela olhara para o loiro a sua frente, surpresa demais.

\- Mas que droga! Será que dá pra você parar com isso, Malfoy? – Gina bradou entre dentes ao dar alguns tapas no ombro do comensal, fazendo com que ele risse divertidamente. Parecia ser bem interessante para ele, encurralá-la daquela forma. Já que não era a primeira vez que fazia isso. Olhou para as mãos dele por sobre seus ombros, suspirando fundo antes de fitá-lo. - Me solta, vai. Se estiver tentando me assustar, não está funcionando.

\- Pensei que precisaria de mais do que isso para te assustar, Weasley... Mas eu precisava me precaver. Curiosos podem entrar aqui a qualquer momento, e eu não quero ser visto. Não enquanto ainda estiver em recuperação. Tive que assustar umas crianças xeretas que passaram por perto. Tenho certeza de que não vão mais sair de Hogwarts. - Draco comentou perigosamente perto dela, tanto que Gina se sentia anestesiada. Não deveria se sentir assim, mas o que poderia fazer se ele tinha um magnetismo forte demais, mesmo sendo ele um comensal da morte, cruel e seu inimigo? O sorriso dele fora calmo agora, mas também não se afastara quase pelo mesmo motivo. Sentia-se atraído por ela e não conseguia se controlar.

\- O que deveria se esperar de você? Isso é tão típico. – ela forçou um sorriso irônico ao olhá-lo. O vendo erguer uma sobrancelha em forma de desafio. Deveria aproveitar aquele momento para afastá-lo e impor a distância devida entre ambos, mas não tivera forças para isso. Não quando ele a olhava daquele modo tão atento e intenso. Analisando cada detalhe de seu rosto, os contornos delicados e bonitos. Demorando-se algum tempo nos lábios volumosos até descer para o decote da blusa que ela vestia. Fazendo com que respirasse fundo novamente e mantivesse o olhar fixo dele ali. – Malfoy...

\- Pode falar, estou ouvindo você. – disse brevemente, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. Por um lado sentia-se lisonjeada pela admiração tão direta, mas inutilmente desejava algo mais. Novamente se repreendera por deixá-lo se aproximar. Aquela experiência era arriscada e por existir esse risco continuava com ela, tanto que estava ali, praticamente presa em seus braços. - Pensei que não fosse mesmo voltar, mas digamos que estou muito "contente" com sua visita, escolheu um belo traje.

\- Eu não me vesti pra te "visitar". É esse tipo de roupa que uso com frequência, tá bem? - a ruiva disse, ao soltar um muxoxo, notando o olhar dele ainda fixo em seu decote. Então o tocou no rosto, fazendo com que ele erguesse os olhos. No entanto, não havia sido uma boa ideia. Logo se arrependera por ter o olhar cinza dele de encontro ao seu. Engoliu em seco, retirando sua mão. Enquanto ainda se repreendia imensamente por dentro, por sentir-se tão atraída ao ponto de se esquecer de seus preceitos e da razão, e cometer uma possível loucura, ali mesmo. - E eu não iria mesmo voltar, mas tenho duas coisas que você não tem: consciência e coração. Sinto muito se minha compaixão ainda te deixa excitado.

\- Devo admitir que sim, ainda estou bastante excitado com sua compaixão, mas devo ressaltar que está errada, minha cara... Eu tenho consciência e coração. No entanto minha consciência não se perturba com as mesmas coisas que a sua, e meu coração, dizem por aí que é tão gelado quanto o inverno. – Draco zombou encostando seu corpo mais ao dela, à medida que a auror permitia isso com seu silêncio e desejo, estampados no olhar azul vívido. Ele não se arriscaria assim por nada, e por conta daquela ânsia de estar desobedecendo algumas muitas regras, o comensal prosseguia naquele ato inconsequente. Quem poderia imaginar que o braço direito de Voldemort, o lorde das trevas, estaria encantado por uma Weasley. Uma garota pobretona, que tolerava os trouxas. Era algo inadmissível.

\- Você ficou maluco? – Gina ofegou ao sentir o corpo dele de encontro ao seu. Deveria estar maluca também ou algo pior. Mas seu corpo estremecera e o coração estava aos trancos no peito por sentir aquele contato tão próximo. Algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Nem mesmo em seu relacionamento com Harry. E isso, a deixava completamente balançada e desnorteada, porque não sabia o que fazer. O certo era afastá-lo. Só que não conseguia. Queria e desejava aquele contato imensamente. Tanto que quando percebera, suas mãos já estavam sobre o peitoral firme dele. O fato de Draco estar sem camisa permitira com que ela sentisse o quanto a pele dele era fria. Era até irônico pensar que isso se devia ao coração gelado que tinha, como havia acabado de dizer. Olhou para a mesa logo adiante, voltando-se para o comensal. – Tomou demais sua poção, não foi? Eu disse que eram dois goles pela manhã. No mínimo deve estar alucinando...

\- Sei contar Weasley, foram apenas dois goles. – ele respondeu, erguendo a sobrancelha ao perceber um tom de nervosismo em sua voz. Gina era sempre tão segura, que arrancar esse sentimento nela era formidável. Não o deixava no comando da situação, mas também não o deixava tão em desvantagem. Retirou uma das mãos da porta, e a prendeu firme à cintura feminina, fazendo-a se arrepiar e surpreender. - Mas obrigada pela preocupação... O que traz de novidades pra mim?

\- Está brincando, não é? Acha que vim até aqui para fazer fofoca ou te contar alguma? – indagou ao arquear as sobrancelhas. Como se todo aquele receio tivesse sido varrido por causa das palavras do comensal, que pensou que ela iria manter-se na defensiva por um bom tempo para lhe dar certa vantagem. Então ela tirou as mãos de seu peito, interrompendo o calor que ele recebia de seus dedos pequenos e cálido e cruzou os braços. - Se quiser saber, vá você mesmo procurar informação. Pode parar com esse joguinho de sedução. Já disse que não vou te dizer nada, nem sobre o efeito de _veritasserum_ e muito menos sobre o de uma maldição _cruciatus_. Vai perder seu prazer em me torturar.

\- Vou te torturar de outro jeito, pequena Weasley. – murmurou de um jeito provocante, enredando-a realmente no seu jogo. - Mas infelizmente não posso sair para ouvir as fofocas... Sinto-me fraco ainda e ir embora seria uma imprudência muito maior do que estar perto de você. Acredite em mim, as acomodações de Voldemort nem se comparam com a Casa dos Gritos. - emendou sarcasticamente, dando uma olhada ao redor. O quarto mal arrumado, velho, e sem luxo algum estava lhe servindo muito bem de abrigo porque Gina estava cuidando de tudo.

\- Quer saber de uma coisa? Você está enlouquecendo. E eu não quero fazer parte disso. – Gina murmurou ao menear a cabeça, pois não conseguira ouvir mais nada do que Draco havia dito, depois da parte sobre torturá-la de um outro jeito. Porque agora não conseguia parar de imaginar como ele iria executar tal tortura. Era impróprio e indevido demais para ela se envolver assim com um comensal da morte, mas Draco tinha algo que a deixava cada vez mais desejosa. – Trouxe comida para você. Vai dar até que se sinta mais recuperado. É melhor eu ir embora. - virou-se, levando a mão à maçaneta, abrindo a porta. Contudo, antes que conseguisse mesmo abri-la, Draco levou a mão à porta. Impedindo-a e a pressionando contra a superfície de madeira novamente. Ela conteve um gemido ao sentir o corpo firme dele de encontro ao seu. Assim como a respiração gélida em sua nuca, a qual fizera com que fechasse os olhos. - Me deixa ir, Malfoy.

\- Talvez você pudesse me fazer um pouco de companhia... Isso seria parte da sua compaixão, não é? – Draco sugeriu cheio de intenções, enquanto brincava com os sentidos dela. Gina quis ir embora, mas novamente não se movera, permitindo que ele fechasse de vez a porta, e a virasse para si. Quando avistara o olhar do comensal, a ruiva não pudera definir quais sentimentos havia ali além do desejo, mas sabia que eles existiam e isso a atraíra ainda mais. Então sem que pudesse evitar sentira os lábios dele contra os seus, derrubando suas reservas completamente.

Deus, Merlin, seja lá quem fosse, sabia que ela tentara de tudo para evitar aquele momento. Mas o desejo e a atração que sentia falaram mais alto. E não queria mesmo afastá-lo e interromper aquele beijo, porque estava adorando-o. Seu corpo parecia estar em chamas, num contraste maravilhoso com o corpo frio do comensal de encontro ao seu. E o modo tão profundo com que ele explorava sua boca deixava Gina cada vez mais surpresa. Nunca tinha sentido tanto em um beijo como naquele momento. Era um misto de perigo, adrenalina e excitação que fazia seu corpo inflamar. E sem poder se conter, seus dedos tocaram o rosto masculino, sentindo-o estremecer quando afagara a barba por fazer enquanto sua outra mão, deslizava as unhas pelo braço que a envolvia.

Não souberam precisar quanto tempo mais perderam naquelas sensações e nos braços um do outro, mas nada importava naquele momento senão aproveitarem-no intensamente. Depois se arrependeriam, ou passariam por isso sem pesar, mas agora não podiam parar. Poderia não haver uma próxima vez...

Gina poderia se afastar, e Draco poderia voltar com suas costumeiras atitudes, inundando o espaço com arrogância e frieza. No entanto, naquele instante eram apenas duas pessoas que sentiam um desejo mútuo e inegável. Não eram inimigos e isso não era relevante, e a guerra que os rodeava parecia bem longe e quase inexistente. Ela gemera contra a boca masculina, notando que ele reagia com força ao seu lamento e à carícia ousada em sua pele, então resolvera provocar, unindo seu corpo ao dele de um jeito sensual. Dessa vez fora ele quem deixara escapar um gemido sufocado. Não imaginara nunca que a ruiva pudesse lhe prender assim, dando-lhe apenas uma opção, que era a de continuar, de inventar e de ousar.

Ambos procuravam um modo para parar aquele beijo, mas nenhum conseguira fazer isso. Porque o calor do momento e daquele beijo intenso, impediam isso. Deixando-os sem forças. No entanto, findaram lentamente o carinho quando o ar lhes faltara. E não querendo se afastar, os lábios frios do comensal deslizaram pela tez quente de Gina. Apreciando a maciez e o perfume doce que emanava dali. Era um combinado de lavanda com flores campestres, que o deixara ainda mais desejoso. O suficiente para pressioná-la ainda mais contra a porta e encaixar-se em seu corpo. Como se tivesse sido moldado para ela.

\- Isso é loucura, Malfoy. - Gina gemeu, ao sentir a pressão dos lábios dele em sua pele, seguida por uma leve mordida que fizera com que ela cravasse as unhas em seu braço rígido. O ouvindo gemer também com aquele contato repentino. - Era pra você tentar me matar. Será que a gente pode voltar ao normal?

\- Eu lhe disse que te torturaria de outro jeito, mas tem certeza de que quer o normal de volta? – indagou roucamente, erguendo o olhar para fita-la dentro dos olhos. Definitivamente não queria a realidade usual de volta, não enquanto pudesse aproveitar os parcos momentos em que Draco não agia de má-fé, nem lhe insultava. Na falta de palavras, ele continuara a atormentar sua pele com os lábios não mais tão gélidos. - Acho que isso é um não...

\- Não... droga! – Gina praguejou novamente quando ele mordiscou seu lábio, prendendo-o entre os dentes, disposto a tirar-lhe a razão.

Realmente voltar ao normal agora não era uma boa ideia. Porque queria aquele momento tanto quanto ele. Suspirou quando Draco tomou-lhe a boca novamente em um beijo ainda mais ávido. Aceitaria o arrependimento depois, mas agora iria se entregar ao momento. Porque sabia que assim que saíssem da Casa dos Gritos e se encontrassem lá fora, tudo voltaria ao normal. Ela seria a Gina Weasley pobretona de sempre, desprezada pelo braço direito e comensal de Voldemort.

* * *

Se estava confusa antes, agora que a madrugada chegava, Hermione não conseguia definir seus pensamentos. Depois da conversa sincera que tivera com Gina, muitas coisas habitavam seu coração. Sentia um alívio muito grande pela ruiva ter-lhe dito que não havia nada entre Harry e ela, e que só sentia por ele uma grande afeição. E mesmo que estivesse tranquila, sentia também medo, porque agora havia outra pessoa que conhecia seu segredo além de si mesma, mas tinha certeza de que Gina não faria nada que pudesse ferir Rony, então poderia relaxar o mínimo que fosse. Mas o que mais lhe afligia era o desprezo de Harry, um ato mais do que merecido, porque deveria ter sido mais corajosa e não ter se escondido na conveniência de seu noivado.

Ouvira todos chegarem em casa e silenciosamente seguirem seus caminhos. Pedira um tempo a Rony, alegando cansaço, mas tudo que queria era esperar Harry em paz. Estava preocupada com ele, principalmente depois que soubera de suas intenções de ir buscar as _horcruxs_ sozinho, seguindo um caminho perigoso e por conta própria. Sentia-se culpada por força-lo a tomar essa decisão e esperava poder convencê-lo do contrário. Ou pelo menos de levar alguém consigo. Poderia ser até Gina, mas contanto que o moreno estivesse seguro, ela não se importaria.

Suspirou fundo, encostando a cabeça no vidro frio. Chovia um pouco lá fora, e o cenário era típico desta época do ano. Não obstante, parecia que com sua guerra, Voldemort também trouxera a melancolia e a obscuridade que encobria todo o mundo bruxo. Puxou as mangas do suéter até cobrir-lhe as mãos, e se abraçou num gesto de confortar seu coração inquieto. Mas sabia que apenas quando Harry chegasse é que poderia descansar.

Passara então um bom tempo ali, vigiando o escuro além das casas que eram distantes, até que escutasse o estampido comum de quem aparatara.

Sorriu aliviada, ao ver o moreno caminhar até o alpendre e sumir de vista. Rapidamente Hermione saíra do quarto, mas antes se olhara no espelho. Não desejava que ele a visse de qualquer jeito, e por mais que a situação entre eles fosse indefinível, sua vaidade era maior. Queria tolamente que o auror lhe admirasse. Então desceu as escadas pulando os degraus e o chamou.

\- Harry, graças a Merlin você chegou! – exclamou sem se importar com uma possível nova rejeição e se aproximou. O sorriso que esboçara minutos atrás morrera em seus lábios ao notar a camisa dele manchada de sangue. Seu semblante se empalideceu, e ela buscou o olhar de Harry com certa urgência. - Está ferido...

\- E mais uma vez você demonstra o quanto é inteligente. – ele disse irônico ao seguir até a cozinha. Querendo muito não ter sido tão ríspido e não se importar com a preocupação dela. Mas não conseguia fazer isso. Principalmente quando se lembrava do modo frio com o qual Hermione havia desprezado seus sentimentos ao se declarar. Conjurou uma toalha ao entrar no cômodo, pegando algumas poções no armário ao lado do fogão, deixando-as em seguida, sobre a mesa. Abriu os botões da camisa e tirou-a. Ainda estava perturbado demais com seus pensamentos. Por isso procurou por algo para se distrair, até encontrar um comensal e duelar com ele. Se seus pais soubessem disso com certeza levaria uma bronca, mas não se importava com isso. Ergueu seu olhar para a morena parada à porta, e suspirou. - Se era minha ausência que estava tirando seu sono, já pode ir dormir. Eu me viro.

\- Por favor, me deixa te ajudar... Eu não vou conseguir dormir enquanto estiver aqui, cuidando de si mesmo, como se não houvesse ninguém que se preocupe. Porque eu me preocupo muito. – Hermione disse também sem se importar com o olhar gelado dele e o silêncio que viera em seguida. Mesmo que merecesse aquele desdém, não iria se deitar enquanto Harry não estivesse bem e devidamente cuidado. Então se aproximou dele, tomando a frente dos primeiros socorros, e como não estava com sua varinha, decidiu fazer tudo manualmente, assim teria mais tempo ao lado dele. E isso era tudo que desejara durante a tarde toda e desde que haviam se falado pela última vez. – O que aconteceu com você?

\- Estava fazendo uma ronda, Hermione. Encontrei um comensal e decidi prendê-lo. Foi só isso... Por favor, não me toque! – Harry bradou, ao dar um passo para trás quando Hermione fizera menção de limpar o ferimento. Ela o olhou surpresa, percebendo que ele realmente falava sério. E todas as vezes que ela o olhava, Harry sentia-se humilhado. Um completo imbecil por ter sido tão sincero em confessar seus sentimentos. Podia ser egoísta por pensar que Hermione devia lhe corresponder, mas jamais teria dito que a amava se ela não tivesse lhe dado esperanças para isso, ao corresponder tão intensamente aos beijos que trocaram. – Do mesmo jeito que você não quer que eu te toque, você também não vai me tocar. Já disse que me viro.

Hermione se afastou magoada, e sem jeito, não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, por isso, as apertara uma na outra num gesto nervoso. Sentira seu coração se comprimir no peito e aquela dor voltar com intensidade. Harry a odiava, e agora tinha certeza disso. Logo as lágrimas ameaçaram cair de seus olhos e ela respirou fundo, não queria ser fraca novamente, mas como conseguiria controlar aquela tristeza? O havia perdido para sempre e nada poderia mudar essa verdade. E apesar de tudo não podia abandona-lo, não dessa vez, então o fitou com o olhar castanho marejado, porém obstinado.

\- Sei que quer me punir de alguma forma ficando longe de mim, mas não faça isso com você mesmo, Harry. Eu estou aqui agora e quero te ajudar. E... Se depois disso, nunca mais quiser falar comigo, ou se quiser que eu vá embora daqui, não vou reclamar, mas agora não vou fazer o que você quer. – disse firmemente, o irritando com sua teimosia, mas não iria ceder. Aproximou-se novamente e pegou a gaze, molhando-a numa das poções, o encarou esperando sua resposta.

\- Eu estou tentando cumprir minha promessa, Hermione. E você não está ajudando... – gemera quando ela se aproximou de uma vez, cobrindo seu ferimento com a gaze. A ardência da poção sobre o corte fez com que ele fechasse os olhos. Ignorando por um momento aquela aproximação. Mas bastou acostumar-se com ela para que se deparasse com o olhar intenso e preocupado da morena. Suspirou fundo, sentindo seu corpo reagir naquele momento. E como quisera manter sua pose fria e distante. Porque ainda estava magoado e ferido com tudo que havia acontecido. – Por que estava me esperando? Pra que essa preocupação toda se vai se casar com Rony?

\- Sempre me preocupei com você, e só porque vou me casar com Rony não quer dizer que esse sentimento vá desaparecer. - Hermione comentou tendo vontade de completar sua frase de uma forma mais direta. Diria que não conseguiria deixar de ama-lo assim, de uma hora para outra, mas tinha que se manter quieta. Talvez se Harry a odiasse seria mais fácil levar aquele casamento adiante e tudo ficaria bem. - Fiquei te esperando porque não consegui dormir com medo de algo te acontecer, além disso, você está me evitando e essa atitude está me machucando muito. Eu magoei você, mas não foi de propósito. Porque teve que dizer aquilo, que me ama?

\- Porque é a verdade. – Harry disse de modo direto, fazendo com que ela o olhasse. Seu tom de voz agora era mais calmo e sincero. Longe da ironia e da frieza que ele usava desde que tinha colocado os pés naquela casa. E quando fitou o olhar verde do auror, Hermione pudera enxergar vários sentimentos ali. E todos eles demonstravam o que ele realmente sentia: que a amava e a admirava de uma forma que nenhum homem fizera antes, muito menos Rony. Ele então suspirou ao encostar-se a mesa, desviando seu olhar. Mais uma vez estava bancando o ridículo ao se declarar diante dela. Porque sabia que em seguida Hermione iria desprezá-lo outra vez. – Precisava te provar o motivo que me levou a te beijar naquele dia. Foi por alívio sim, eu admito. Mas também foi porque tive medo de te perder. Medo de pensar que nunca poderia fazer o que sempre desejei fazer quando estou com você.

Hermione não soubera o que responder naquele momento. Estava tão chocada com aquela declaração, muito mais do que quando a ouvira pela primeira vez, porque Harry estava sereno e firme, não como antes, mais intenso. E isso a confundia ainda mais, porque agora não tinham nada para aquecer seus sentimentos a não ser eles mesmos, que já eram fortes o bastante. A morena respirou fundo, retribuindo o olhar dele. Se Harry tivesse dito isso bem antes poderiam ter ficado juntos sem que ninguém mais saísse ferido dessa história. Por mais que não amasse Rony como o amava, se preocupava com o noivo, e era por isso que não tinha coragem ainda de desistir de tudo. Não obstante as palavras de Gina completavam todo o significado dessa situação. Harry a amava, mas ela não sabia o que fazer agora.

\- Mas esquece de tudo que eu disse, está bem? – ele cortou o silêncio após não ouvir palavra alguma da bruxa como resposta. E de certa forma, isso doera menos do que ela lhe jogar na cara que era Rony quem a amava e que iriam se casar. De modo gentil e um pouco rápido, tirou a mão dela de seu corpo, que ainda cuidava de seu ferimento. Então se afastou, pegando sua camisa ao lado e vestindo-a. Tentando ignorar o olhar atento dela em si. – Quer saber? Você tem razão. Rony te ama. Vocês vão se casar. E com certeza você o ama também. Não aceitaria esse pedido de casamento se não o amasse. Eu vou superar, Hermione. Só preciso ficar longe de você por um tempo. É... Só isso.

\- Por esse motivo vai procurar as _horcruxs_ , sozinho? – ela retrucou rápida, reunindo toda a sua coragem para falar, porque sua voz não era firme o bastante para continuar aquela conversa. Mas o fizera, e o encarou com intensidade. Estivera também pensando nisso todo aquele tempo, e tal ideia lhe tirava o sossego. Imaginar Harry saindo dali, sendo um provável alvo, pois todos os comensais tinham ordens expressas de levá-lo até Voldemort, era assustador. Hermione sentira um frio invadir seu corpo e trêmula dera um passo à frente, exigindo ficar mais perto dele. Estava cansada de chorar, mas isso era a única coisa que amenizava o que sentia. Não era fraqueza, mas uma forma de se fortalecer para o que precisasse fazer. – Vai embora numa missão suicida para ficar longe de mim?

\- Não é só para ficar longe de você. É porque eu preciso. Sabe que eu sou o único que pode colocar um fim nessa guerra toda. Estou cansado de ficar me escondendo, esperando o Ministério tomar alguma atitude e traçar planos só para me proteger. – disse, enquanto se ocupava em tampar os frascos de poções sobre a mesa e guardá-los novamente. Tudo para não se torturar enquanto olhava para Hermione. Porque a partir de agora, teria que conviver apenas com as lembranças dos beijos que trocaram. Do sabor doce de sua boca e do modo intenso que ela o correspondia, enquanto a mantinha em seus braços com extremo zelo. Como se fosse frágil e importante demais, temendo que algo pudesse feri-la a qualquer momento. – Não é isso que você quer? Um mundo seguro para que você e o Rony sejam felizes para sempre depois do casamento, com seus filhos andando por aí depois de um tempo?

\- Não quero nada à custa da sua segurança e da sua vida. Se o Ministério traça planos para te manter seguro é porque você é importante, e para mim não apenas para acabar com essa guerra. – a morena falou, deixando as lágrimas escaparem dos olhos tão tristes. Jamais sentira algo assim antes, nem mesmo quando estivera cara a cara com um dementador. A dor de perder Harry de qualquer maneira seria a pior coisa que aconteceria a ela. Mordeu o lábio para abafar um soluço. Queria tanto fazê-lo ficar, mas queria mais que sua vida fosse outra. Era com ele que desejava e que fazia planos, mesmo que secretos. Queria que Harry fosse seu marido e o pai de seus filhos, mas ambos foram covardes demais até aquele momento em que ele tomara a frente e se declarara. – Não vá sozinho, Harry, por favor...

\- Já tomei minha decisão, Hermione. E já comuniquei ao Ministério também, deixando bem claro que não quero que ninguém vá comigo. Preciso de um tempo sozinho. Vai ser melhor assim. – Harry disse entre um longo suspiro. E por mais que estivesse magoado e humilhado por Hermione rejeitá-lo, não podia se conter ao se aproximar dela. As palavras de sua mãe lhe dizendo para lutar ainda ecoavam em sua mente. E seu coração gritava imensamente por isso. No entanto, sabia o que ela iria lhe responder naquele momento. Mas precisava se arriscar novamente. A olhou nos olhos, enquanto ela recuava ao ponto de encostar-se a mesa atrás de si. – Me diz uma coisa, Hermione. Olhando nos meus olhos. Você ama o Rony? Porque não foi isso que pareceu quando eu te beijei.

Ela tentou desviar o olhar do dele, mas não conseguira, Harry a atraía sem que pudesse refrear seus atos, e principalmente seus sentimentos. Suspirou fundo, não por pensar em Rony, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas por vê-lo chegar mais perto de si, esperando uma resposta que fosse, para talvez acalmar seu próprio coração. Mas novamente ela não pudera dizer nada e o silêncio deixara o moreno cheio de dúvidas, no entanto se ela amasse o noivo não hesitaria em responder. Conhecia Hermione e ela nunca titubeava quando tinha certeza, só deveria estar assustada demais com seus sentimentos para poder agir como ele mesmo queria que agisse.

\- Não... Não me pressione assim. Todos sabem o que sinto ou esperam que eu sinta... Isso não importa. Só não quero que fique longe de mim, não quero que se arrisque sozinho por aí. – Hermione disse angustiada, e sem receio algum tocou o rosto masculino com cuidado. Seus dedos trêmulos e frios se aqueceram com aquele toque e por mais que Harry estivesse magoado e irritado antes, entendia que precisavam de um tempo para pensar direito. Talvez essa distância fizesse com que ela enxergasse que a amava, e que a queria intensamente.

\- E o que você acha que eu tenho que fazer? Ficar por perto e ver a mulher que eu amo se casar com meu melhor amigo porque fui idiota demais ao ponto de perdê-la? – indagou em uma voz rouca e baixa, ao se aproximar ainda mais de Hermione. A falta da resposta resoluta lhe dera a liberdade para se chegar mais perto. Estava desejoso demais para não fazer isso. Seus olhos fixaram-se na boca rosada, obrigando-o a respirar fundo. Ainda se lembrava do como era maravilhoso beijá-la. Por isso esquecia sua mágoa, frieza e o que ela lhe dissera sobre não tocá-la. Inclinou-se, roçando seus lábios aos dela e a ouvindo gemer baixo. – Isso está acabando comigo, Mione. Será que não percebe?

\- Harry, eu... Eu... – ela murmurou num tom baixo, aceitando cada gesto carinhoso dele: as mãos que se firmaram em sua cintura, a junção dos corpos cálidos, e o olhar intenso, principalmente aquela declaração. Hermione não recuara, nem quisera lhe dizer as mesmas palavras de antes, porque não podia estragar tudo ainda mais. Se deveria ser corajosa era chegado o momento certo. Respirou fundo, e prendeu os dedos contra a camisa que o auror vestia, aproximando sua boca da dele sem demora. Sentia-se angustiada e isso contribuía para aquela pressa que o surpreendera. Há minutos atrás, não dissera que amava Rony, porque não amava, e só precisava de um tempo para reunir forças e desfazer aquele compromisso insano; uma vida inteira ao lado de alguém que não amava era um preço alto demais para se pagar. Roçou seus lábios aos masculinos apreciando uma calma que parecia não existir entre eles, sentir novamente o sabor da boca de Harry era incrível.

Ele gemera baixo ao senti-la tão entregue e desejosa ao beijo quanto ele estava. Exatamente como nas outras vezes em que se beijaram. E embora estivesse eufórico com aquele momento, também estava confuso. Apesar de Hermione não ter dito que amava Rony, também não disse que o amava. E mesmo assim ela estava em seus braços, instigando seus sentimentos e lhe despertando sensações que eram indescritíveis. Por isso decidira deixar tudo de lado e se deliciar ao momento. Cada vez que a tinha para si era maravilhoso.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior avolumado, arrancando dela um novo gemido que fizera ambos estremecerem. E sem delongas, iniciara o beijo intenso e cálido. Deslizando seus dedos até a nuca feminina, afagando-a suavemente, enquanto pressionava o corpo pequeno ao seu. Aquela noite faria parte de suas lembranças, porque não a beijaria daquele modo tão apaixonado como fazia agora. Ela iria se casar com outro. E todos aqueles carinhos seriam para outro.

Doía imensamente todas as vezes que Harry se lembrava disso.

* * *

 **Nota das autoras:** Beem, voltamos! Antes tarde do que nunca... Enfim espero que não tenham desistido da fic, porque nós ainda não! Vamos postar com mais frequência e isso vai depender dos reviews e da colaboração de todos kkk Portanto, comentem muitoooo. O que acharam do capítulo?

ERRATA: Gente, por favor não deixem de ler aqui. No capítulo 1 fizemos referência ao irmão assassinado da Gina, citamos que era o Percy, mas não... O BILL (GUI) foi morto pela Bellatrix. Ok? Já fizemos a mudança no capítulo, mas só pra reforçar.

BEIJOOOOS.


End file.
